Say Something
by wordsmith92
Summary: This is a tale centered around Melody Andorra Everard. She is a born telepath and witch studying at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she begins her sixth year of schooling her entire world changes. I should also note that I have posted this same story under a different site, WattPad.
1. Chapter 1

"Melody Andorra Everard, it's time to wake up!" My younger sister Iris called in an unusually perky voice, she was hardly a morning person.

I leaned up in my bed and stared at my alarm clock, it was barely seven in the morning. I flung my pillow over my head and groaned loudly, I wanted the extra sleep. I would need it once classes started tomorrow. Today was the day we would return to our second home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were a rare breed of magical beings and attended Hogwarts rather than receive a traditional education.

"I've made breakfast." Iris called again.

I threw the blankets off my body and jumped from my bed, I was going to pummel my sister. I stomped down the hallway towards our kitchen, ready to tackle her until the scent of the delicious food Iris had prepared invaded my nose.

"Oh you're lucky you can cook Iris, otherwise I'd have no use for you." I sneered.

Iris chuckled loudly and handed me my plate. I dug into my food and rolled my eyes, it was delicious of course. Iris grinned and sat down across from me and prodded her food, she breathed sporadically.

"What are you so chipper about?"

Iris jumped at my voice and shrugged her shoulders. She was purposefully trying to avoid thinking about her close friend Bradley. She was really looking forward to seeing him at Kings Cross, hoping he would start to see her in a different light. I snorted at her thoughts and she gasped.

"Damn your telepathy Mel, stay out of my head."

"I can't always help it Iris, but trust me I don't want to hear about Bradley in much detail, telepathically or otherwise."

"Stop being such a cynic."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I thought about taking my plate into my room. It was only in solitude that I could actually keep my mind to myself. I had been born telepathic and it had caused many problems throughout my sixteen years of life. I had constantly wished to just be normal and wondered why I was given this gift when my sister who was born a mere ten months after me, was given no such ability.

"Don't you wish mum and dad were here to see us off? Or Gran..." Iris's voice wavered as she spoke of our departed family.

"Are we going to do this every term Iris?" I snapped.

"What is your problem Mel? Sorry we don't all have your ability! I can't remember our parents at all, at least you had Gran's memories. I have nothing. You're not the only one with problems."

Iris stood up from the table and stalked to her bedroom. I jumped when she slammed it loudly. I wanted to smash my head against the table. I could be so insensitive sometimes. Our parents Ingrid and Jareth Everard were murdered only weeks after Iris was born, neither of us ever knew them. But with my telepathy I could easily access our grandmother's mind to see them, Iris only had photographs and what she could be told by others. I knew it was so hard for her. Our grandmother had raised us both but Iris had a very special connection with her and this past June she had passed away from illness. This had been the hardest summer of our lives.

I stood up from the table to talk to Iris, hoping I had given her enough time to calm down, though I could completely understand her anger towards me. I was often so consumed by my own struggles that others would fall by the wayside. But Iris was the only blood relative I had left, she deserved better.

I knocked tentatively on Iris's door but didn't allow her to turn me away before entering. She was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. She missed our grandmother. I sat down next to her and she unhesitatingly rested her head against my shoulder.

"I just miss her so much, I miss them all. We have no one now Mel, but at least you have your telepathy."

"Are you mad Iris? We have each other and our friends, our school. We're not alone in this. You know better than anyone that my ability can sometimes be a curse. And know how much I wish I could show you them all. I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's alright, but not like you. Are you okay? Not still obsessing over Oliver right? I thought we finally pulled you out of that black hole."

"Shut it Iris, I don't want to talk about him."

Iris kept her eyes on her hands now, not wanting to aggravate me. I squeezed her hands and kissed the top of her head.

"Time to get ready, we only have a couple hours before we need to catch the train."

Iris smiled and I forced a smile onto my face to appease her. We both stood up from the floor and I walked quietly to my room. I attempted to force Oliver Wood's face from my mind as I stepped into my shower.

Oliver had been my steady boyfriend since my fourth year of school, since I was fourteen. We had been housemates, both sorted into Gryffindor rather than Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He was two years older than me so we were not friends at first. It wasn't until my third year that he finally noticed me.

Oliver was captain of our house Quidditch team and it was in my third year that I decided to try out for the team, a hopeful Chaser. Due to my young age and lack of real experience I was not given a position but for some reason Oliver took a liking to me that day. From then on he trained me personally until my fourth year when I was made a permanent Chaser _and_ Oliver's girlfriend. We were what people would call a _perfect_ couple. We fit together like two matching puzzle pieces. He had become my best friend and more. And at the beginning of this summer he had helped me get through my grandmother's sudden passing. I didn't know what I would do without him after something like that, we hadn't been closer. It came as a colossal surprise when he ended our relationship a few weeks ago, right after celebrating my sixteenth birthday together.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks now as I stepped out of the shower, the water had run cold. I stared mindlessly at my closet as I dressed and the memory of birthday came flooding back to me.

****August 4th****

I stood in front of my mirror and smoothed my new black dress. I was starting to feel uncertain about it's length and how closely it clung to my body. I knew Oliver had something special planned since he insisted I avoided his thoughts tonight but I wasn't sure if this dress was _too_ special.

"Wow Mel, you look amazing."

I turned towards Iris and looked down at myself again. "Are you sure? I don't look silly?"

"Hell no Mel, he's going to pounce on you."

My cheeks flushed bright red and I frowned at Iris. "You can stifle it now. We are so not _there_ yet."

Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be coy Mel, you've been together practically three years now. You don't have to be discreet on my account."

I rolled my eyes again and turned back towards my mirror to adjust my hair, for the fourth time. I was thankful my sister couldn't read _my_ mind or she'd know that despite our steady relationship, Oliver and I hadn't been intimate at all but I was feeling very hopeful about tonight. I also hoped Oliver was feeling the same. He wasn't shy about expressing his feelings for me but we had yet to cross that _physical_ line.

My cheeks flushed again and I jumped when I heard the front door to our apartment closing, Oliver was here.

"Your Prince Charming is here." Iris teased.

Iris walked ahead of me to the living room and greeted Oliver. My heart started racing as I heard Oliver's soft voice, he was nervous. I closed my mind immediately, I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I slipped on my shoes and took a deep breath before leaving my room and heading towards the melodious sound of Oliver's voice.

Oliver's mouth dropped when he saw me, Iris grinned, feeling so happy for me. Oliver stepped towards me and Iris tiptoed past us towards her bedroom. Oliver was clutching yellow lilies, my favorite flowers. He kissed my lips softly, I closed my eyes and let the kiss consume me. We hadn't seen each other in a few weeks since he had been traveling regularly after his graduation from Hogwarts back in June, trying out for different professional Quidditch teams. I was thankful for the time we had now.

"Happy birthday love, you look beautiful." Oliver whispered against my chin.

"Thank you, you too."

Oliver chuckled and reached for my hands. He was dressed in a pair of sleek black slacks and red button down shirt, his favorite color. Gryffindor colors.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded excitedly and Oliver took both of my hands tightly, we were going to apparate somewhere. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the overwhelming feeling. Oliver held me steady as we resurfaced. My jaw dropped when I saw where we were. We were standing in a vast, empty meadow. Twinkling lights hung from the over grown trees. There was a small table beneath the lights, bright candles on the lace tablecloth.

"Oliver, this is wonderful."

Oliver beamed and pulled me towards the table. He held my chair out for me and I sat down. I reached for Oliver's hand as he sat across from me. Oliver grinned again as he reached into an ice bucket and popped open a bottle of champagne. I giggled as he poured a glass for me.

"This is so special, thank you Oliver."

"Well your birthday is definitely something to celebrate, especially your sixteenth."

"Thank you love."

My heart raced quickly as I ate. My knees trembled beneath the table. Everything was so perfectly beautiful, I didn't want it to end.

"How have the tryouts been going?" I finally managed to say.

Oliver choked on the sip of champagne he was taking and I stifled my laughter.

"Good I suppose, we'll see." He mumbled nervously.

Oliver loved Quidditch with every ounce of his being. Sometimes I jokingly questioned if he loved it more than me. He hadn't considered an alternative career so we both hoped that he would be given a place on a team.

Oliver set his fork down and sat upright in his chair. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He held out his hand to me and I grasped it tightly.

"Dance with me?" He whispered.

"To no music?"

Oliver nodded and I chuckled. He pulled me from my chair and wrapped his arms tightly around my body. He swayed our bodies slowly and I rested my head against his chest, his heart was pounding.

"Why are you so nervous Oliver? I don't need to read your mind to know that."

Oliver stopped swaying and stared directly into my eyes. _Guilt_ was suddenly radiating through me. I snapped my mind closed, terrified of what I might hear.

"You know I love you to death Mel," Oliver paused and steadied his voice.

"But?" I insisted. "I love you too Oliver, more than anything."

I pressed my lips against Oliver's, afraid of what he wanted to say next. I figured I must have been overthinking it but I feared the worst. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, refusing to let him go. Oliver's nerves and pulsing guilt faded as I kissed him. He wanted me too, he didn't want to let go either.

Oliver carefully lowered me to the ground. The meadow floor was soft like a pillow. Oliver touched every inch of me, in a way he never had before. He had been wanting this for so long. I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"I have too Oliver, I love you."

Oliver's smile was small as I pulled his face back to mine. I didn't hesitate to let him consume me completely and I couldn't have been happier.

Almost three weeks passed until I saw Oliver again.

"I'm sure he's just been busy Mel." Iris insisted, though she didn't believe her own words.

"Right." I said as I stared at my book.

I was attempting to distract myself with Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice", it was my favorite book and comfort. I couldn't understand why I hadn't heard from Oliver after our beautiful night together on my birthday.

"Stop sulking and get on your broom and go see him. Or just apparate already."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all Iris, I could be expelled if I were caught apparating when I haven't been licensed and secondly, Oliver's house is about a four hour broom ride. I'm not doing that, I wouldn't get there until dark."

Iris groaned and I laughed once, she was becoming more aggravated with me by the minute. We both jumped when there was a single knock at the door. I could immediately hear the nervous tenor of Oliver's thoughts behind the door. He wasn't trying to hide them, he was scared of seeing me. I rushed to the door and pulled Oliver inside. I glared at him for a moment before looking to Iris. Her eyes widened at my crazed expression and she trotted to her room.

"What the hell is going on Oliver Wood? I almost risked expulsion so I could apparate to you. And you just callously show up here after not speaking to me for weeks?"

I was furious, I had never been this angry with Oliver before but he had never hurt me like this before. I had never felt so neglected by him. I gazed at Oliver and my anger softened, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His hands shook on his lap. He was biting his lip hard. He was afraid to speak.

"What's going on?"

"I made it Mel."

"You what?"

"Puddlemere United, I made the team."

Oliver's nerves faded immediately the moment he spoke the words. _That's_ what he had been so nervous about? I rushed to Oliver's side and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations! That is so exciting. When do you start?"

"They want me at their training camp in two days."

"Two days? Well, that's rather quick. But I'll take all the time I can get."

Oliver inhaled sharply, afraid to voice his thoughts. I didn't dare listen to them.

"I think we need to break up." He mumbled quickly.

"What?" I screeched.

"This team is going to need my full attention Mel, I need to be completely focused. This is my career now. I don't have healing to fall back on like you. Quidditch is everything to me."

"And what about _me_ you asshole? You promised me when you started trying out for these teams that we would stay together through it all. How could you do this to me? After _everything_ I have given you."

"I'm sorry Mel, this really does kill me. But you should see the fitness regimen and practice schedule they have us on. I really won't have time for anything else. You deserve better."

"Really? Okay Oliver. Good luck with your team, thanks so much for doing this for _me_. Get out now."

"I'm so sorry, I really-"

"Get out!" I yelled.

Oliver's face fell as he stumbled out my front door. I slammed the door behind him and crumbled to the ground. Just when I thought our relationship was growing stronger, Oliver shattered my world completely.

****Present Day****

"Mel? Are you ready?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and nodded to Iris. I _was_ ready. Ready to leave my relationship with Oliver behind and start my sixth year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris and I weaved through the crowded Kings Cross train station and headed towards our school's platform. I was eager to see my friends and get on the train. Iris craned her head looking for her own friends. I nearly squealed when I saw my best friend, Hermione Granger.

Hermione waved excitedly once she saw me and I sprinted towards her. I toppled to the ground when I collided into someone. It was my classmate Draco Malfoy. I was surprised when he held his hand out for me, we never got along well. The moment his hand touched mine, my mind was flooded with brilliantly clear images. I was consumed by anguish, fear and hatred. I thought I would cry. I could feel everything Draco felt perfectly in my mind. This had never happened to me before. Draco stared at me in complete bewilderment, as if he knew what I was seeing. I jumped away from his touch.

"Did you-did that just-never mind." I mumbled as I sprinted to Hermione again.

Hermione held her arms wide open for me, I nearly jumped into them. We hadn't seen each other in over a month which was not like us at all.

"How are you Mel? I refuse to go that long without seeing each other again."

"Same here. I'm great. But I just had the strangest encounter with-"

"Thanks for abandoning me Mel." Iris **sneered jokingly.

Hermione and I laughed and Iris rolled her eyes. I nudged Iris in the ribs and gestured towards her group of friends, including her new crush Bradley.

"See you later." Iris called as she headed towards them.

"Thanks for abandoning me!" I teased.

Hermione and I linked arms and headed towards the train. She talked animatedly to me but I couldn't focus on her words. I was still dumbfounded by the incident with Draco Malfoy. I had been born a telepath, I could hear every single person's thoughts as if they were speaking aloud, I could see whatever they thought. But I had never been affected by someone's thoughts like this before. And I never expected to feel _Draco Malfoy's_ thoughts like this.

Draco and I had hardly spoken throughout our six years at Hogwarts, though he tormented my friends relentlessly. So I couldn't understand why _his_ thoughts would affect me so much. I wanted to touch him again, to see if the same thing would happen again.

My thoughts were interrupted when my two other best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered our compartment. They sat across from us, smiling brightly. I could sense perfectly how eager Ron was to see Hermione, I knew she felt the same. I snorted at their thoughts and Hermione glared at me, somehow knowing I was eavesdropping. Harry gazed at me with wide eyes, we hadn't seen each other all summer. He could hardly sleep because he was so anxious to see me. I avoided Harry's eyes and stared at my hands, I wasn't sure if I could handle whatever Harry was thinking.

"Hey Mel!"

"Hey Seamus." I said as I smiled to our fellow Gryffindor.

"Tell Wood I said congrats on makin' it to Puddlemere!"

"Will do." I said shortly.

My eyes caught Harry's gaze, he was frowning apologetically. He was trying not to think about the recent conversation he had with Oliver about ending our relationship.

"Sorry Mel." Harry whispered softly.

Hermione stared at us, unsure of what was going on. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw tears welling my eyes.

"Out, both of you. Bring back some sweets." Hermione ordered.

Ron and Harry stumbled through the compartment door and Hermione closed it behind them. She sat across from me, confused by my tears.

"Oliver broke up with me."

"What? When? Are you sure?"

I laughed stiffly and wiped the tears. "I'm sure. He claims his new team will require too much of his time and he can't focus on our relationship right now."

"That git! I could hex him until he can't even ride his broom!"

"You'll have to get in line." I mumbled through my tears.

"I'm so sorry Mel. You deserve better than that."

"I know, thanks Hermione."

Hermione hugged me tightly and patted my back. Harry and Ron were back at our compartment a moment later, clutching several boxes of chocolate. I pulled Ron beside me and took one of the boxes from his hand. Hermione glared at me and I rolled my eyes, but I didn't want Harry to sit next to me when I was so vulnerable. I stuffed the chocolate into my mouth and slumped my head against Ron's shoulder. I didn't want to dwell on Oliver anymore.

"Well another year begins, think we'll survive?" Ron asked bemusedly.

I stared out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform.

"I sure hope so." I whispered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped when I felt Hermione's hand against my shoulder. I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep, Hermione smiled meekly after I opened my eyes.

"We're here Mel." Hermione whispered.

I gathered my book bag and followed Hermione and Ron out of the train. Students were scattered around the grounds, everyone frantically heading towards the Great Hall.

"Where's Harry?" I asked once I realized he wasn't with us.

"No idea. Probably being bloody stupid." Hermione snapped.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione groaned but continued walking through the crowd. I looked to Ron, he only shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea where Harry disappeared to, he usually didn't. I followed them into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. We sat down together and I saved room for Harry, though I still had no clue where he was.

As the last of the students started trickling into the Great Hall I saw Harry. His face was covered in blood. I jumped up and wanted to race towards him but he shook his head. He was fuming, I was shocked to see that _Draco Malfoy_ had been the one to break Harry's nose. My mouth hung open as Harry sat beside me and began wiping away the blood.

"Why did he do this to you?" I whispered harshly to Harry.

"Because Malfoy is a bloody snake. We saw him over the summer at Borgin and Burkes, he was with his mother and some other ghastly looking people, you-know-who's followers I imagine."

"Really? You wouldn't believe-"

Harry and I were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's booming voice. He began his usual welcoming speech before allowing us to begin eating our dinner. I sighed as I watched Dumbledore. His speeches had grown shorter and less enthusiastic as the years went on. The stress he felt over the current state of the wizarding world was visible on his aged face.

My eyes locked onto Draco Malfoy when I realized he was staring at me from his seat at the Slytherin table. What was he looking at? I avoided his gaze and looked back at Harry, he winced as he chewed his food.

"Why didn't you let _me_ heal your nose Harry? I could have done it properly and you wouldn't be feeling any pain."

"Well, it was bleeding a lot and Luna was there. Trust me, I was wary about it."

Harry chuckled and cringed as he laughed. I contemplated whether I should tell my friends about what happened with Draco at King's Cross Station. I knew they would use the information to their advantage and I wanted to be sure of what this was before I did anything else. I had to talk to Draco about it. Maybe I had to talk to Dumbledore about it. I had no idea what to do.

I ate quietly. I avoided looking at Harry. He continued to stare at me, I didn't want to know what he was thinking but I already _knew_. I always knew. Harry's feelings for me had begun to change a few years ago and now that Oliver and I had broken up he was hoping to become more than friends. I couldn't handle hearing these kinds of thoughts from Harry right now, he was my best friend.

Harry and I had become fast friends when we met our first year. I had felt like such an outsider because of my telepathy, though no one knew of it except for the closest people in my life, which were not many. Harry felt ostracized because of the attention he always received for being the "Chosen One". People either hated him or adored him, it was a very difficult balancing act for him. The one specific thing we had in common was that both of our parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Because of this, I was closer to Harry than anyone else, even Hermione, even my sister. Harry never judged me, he always understood me in a way no one else ever could. I didn't want to lose that deep connection over a silly romantic relationship. Especially when I knew full well that Ron's younger sister and another closer friend Ginny fancied the hell out of him. It wasn't something she had admitted aloud to anyone yet but I couldn't help my knowing about it.

I felt hungry but I couldn't eat, I was much too distracted. I had hardly been back at school for two hours and I already felt overwhelmed, and not even by schoolwork. I moved my eyes up from the table and sure enough Draco Malfoy was still staring at me. Normally I never _intentionally_ invaded anyone's mind but I needed to find out what Draco was thinking. I closed my eyes to analyze his thoughts and jumped when Harry touched my arm, breaking my concentration.

"Can we take a walk before we head back to the common room?" Harry mumbled nervously.

I could feel Hermione and Ron's eyes on the back of my head, they knew exactly what Harry was planning to do. I'm sure it would be obvious to anyone, Harry looked like a complete nervous wreck.

"Sure Harry." Were the only words I could manage, I knew Harry was gauging my responses.

I followed Harry out of the Great Hall along with the rest of the students that were beginning to file out into the corridors. I could feel Draco Malfoy's eyes on me as I walked, I could not understand his behavior at all, it wasn't like me, I was _always_ perceptive.

Harry halted once we were far enough away from the crowds. I stopped abruptly. Harry kept his back to me and fidgeted relentlessly with his hands. I touched his shoulder gently and he sighed. I decided to act oblivious, though I hoped the facade wasn't obvious.

"Is everything alright Harry?"

Harry turned to face me and held his hands at his sides. His checks were flushed, he was struggling to find his voice.

"Harry, you can tell me absolutely anything."

"I know Mel. I've just never said this before."

"And what is that?" I asked hoping to coax the truth out of him.

Harry was expecting me to just read his mind but I didn't want to do that. I hated reading anyone's mind without their consent.

"Well, we've always been close right? I can't imagine my life without you. So what do you think-about us-being- _more_ than friends?" He mumbled quickly.

I closed my eyes so I could avoid Harry's gaze. I wasn't surprised by his question, I unfortunately knew exactly how Harry felt. But I could not reciprocate those feelings and jeopardize our amazing friendship. Harry was quickly worried by my silence and I snapped my eyes open. I reached for his hands and hugged him tightly. Tears welled in my eyes as I lingered in his arms. My quiet rejection was beginning to consume him. I pulled away and touched his cheeks with my hands.

"I _love_ you Harry, I love you with my entire heart. But you're my greatest friend in the world. I can't lose you and I won't as long as we stay friends."

Harry nodded once but stared at the ground. He cherished our friendship too. I hugged him tightly.

"You'd never lose me Mel..." Harry whispered into my ear.

"Good. I need you okay? I always will."

"Do you ever think-maybe-someday?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't know Harry. I'm still pretty shaken by the whole situation with Oliver, I don't want _anyone_ right now."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry said with a wide, childlike grin.

I rolled my eyes and I hugged him again. The sting Harry had been feeling felt less painful, he felt hopeful now. I shouldn't have allowed it because I knew I could never feel romantically towards Harry, he was too important to me. But I also couldn't withstand seeing him hurt, especially because of me.

"Shall we go back now?"

As I prepared to answer him I couldn't help but feel a strong sense that someone was watching us. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts other than Harry's and my own but I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I scanned the area around us and didn't see anyone but our own shadows in the lamp lights.

"Mel? Everything okay?"

"Sure." I said feeling completely _un_ sure.

Harry nodded but eyed me worriedly. He held his arm out for me and I took it willingly. Still feeling someone's gaze on us as we walked.

****Late Summer****

I stared at my tile floor as I waited for him to speak. I couldn't possibly imagine what he required of me now. I had already given so much. There was nothing left but my own life, and I wasn't sure if I even that would be valuable to him. After seeing him ruthlessly torture people and murder mercilessly, I was uncertain if I even wanted to live anymore. I felt disgusted with myself and everyone in this room, in _my_ house. I hated them all.

My Dark Mark burned harshly as I looked up at my parents, their eyes were on the floor too. They couldn't even look into my eyes as my fate was decided. They had forced me into this situation in the first place and now they couldn't even look at me. I hated them too.

"I have another task for you Draco..." He finally spoke.

I braved looking into the Dark Lord's reptilian like eyes, knowing he wouldn't tolerate anything less than the utmost respect. I couldn't take another punishment. I was certain I would slip into madness the next time anyone used the Cruciatus curse on me.

My heart pounded achingly inside my chest as I waited to be given my _second_ task. I was already sickened by the first. I just couldn't murder anyone, but especially _him_ , not _Dumbledore_.

"Melody Everard is your classmate yes?" He asked rhetorically.

Of course I knew her. A well liked Gryffindor, my age, close friends with the three people that were accomplices to ruining my life. But I never felt any exponential amount of malice towards her, I hadn't ever given her much thought at all. So what could the Dark Lord possibly want with her?

"She's telepathic." He said simply.

My jaw wanted to drop but I didn't allow it, I didn't want him to know I was surprised. Telepaths were so rare, I had only learned about them in my lessons at school. I thought their kind had completely gone extinct, I didn't think one of my classmates would be one. Especially _her_.

"I need her amongst our ranks, directly by my side. She's the only living telepath. Her mother had been one as well, but like so many foolish people, she refused to join us. So she was dispatched, along with her wretched husband who attempted to conceal her from me. And I will do the same to anyone else who tries to keep Melody from me. So _you_ will befriend her and persuade her to join our side willingly and if that is not successful than we will use the maximum amount of force it takes. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mel, wake up! Time for breakfast." Hermione called irritatingly cheerfully.

"Bloody hell Mione, it's hardly seven." I screeched as I stared at my clock.

"Well you know what they say about the early bird..." Hermione teased.

"Okay mum." I sneered.

"Don't act like you aren't excited for lessons today, especially your private healing lesson with Madame Pomfrey."

"You're right." I whined and Hermione grinned.

Though I wasn't a morning person in the slightest, I always enjoyed school. I had grown up in the wizarding world since I was born into a pureblood family but I never took for granted the rare education I was receiving as a witch. I couldn't imagine being any place else. I was most looking forward to my sixth term because I would be taking a very special extracurricular class with Madame Pomfrey, the head Healer of Hogwarts. I always had a special affinity for healing, I intended to make it my career once I completed Hogwarts. Due to my Outstanding marks on my O.W.L.'s last term, and the persuasion of the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall; both Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey unanimously agreed that I could take a specialized course this year. A course they had never taught to a student before, I was beyond eager to be awake now.

I leapt from my bed, Hermione chuckled as I did. I actually felt like I could be a morning person for once. I hopped into the shower in hopes that the hot water would wake me completely. I stepped out of the shower after a few moments and quickly dried myself off, hoping my long, dark curls wouldn't be unruly today.

"Wow Mel, I didn't notice how long your hair got over the summer." Hermione said sounding surprised.

I glanced down at my hair, it was longer than I usually kept it, and it was down my back now when it normally hung at my shoulders. I shrugged and Hermione laughed again. My appearance had never really been a priority. Both my sister and I had inherited our mother's natural beauty, I hardly found myself ever needing to put any extra effort into how I looked.

"Ready?" Hermione asked eagerly, she was silently wishing Ron would already be downstairs in the common room.

"Fat chance of that." I snorted.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just shut it. What about you and Harry? Did a good night's sleep make you change your mind?" Hermione asked hopefully.

I shook my head and Hermione's shoulders slumped. I had no idea she had been this supportive of the concept of Harry and I as a couple. We had never talked about the possibility before but apparently Harry must have.

"Even if Harry wasn't my best friend, Oliver and I _just_ broke up; hardly a month ago. I am so not ready to even think about dating anyone else."

Hermione nodded understandingly as I forced back the unexpected tears that had come to my eyes. I usually forced myself not to even think about _him_ , knowing how easily I would unravel at just the whisper of him in my own thoughts.

"You alright Mel?" Hermione asked quietly, my sadness was obvious to her as it always was.

I nodded and straightened my shoulders. I wasn't going to let my former relationship diminish the true excitement I felt for the first day of lessons.

We walked together through the common room, Hermione was disappointed when she found that Ron wasn't already awake. I was relieved not to have to face Harry first thing this morning. We had ended our conversation on a positive note last night but I thought there might be some awkwardness between us, which I really hoped there wouldn't be.

As Hermione and I continued to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast I stopped mid-step and groaned loudly. Hermione stared at me skeptically.

"I forgot my damn book bag."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, I was often forgetful. Sometimes it was difficult to concentrate on menial things when I was trying to compartmentalize the entire school's thoughts, especially on the first day of classes when everyone's' minds were buzzing with excitement.

"Let's go back." Hermione whined, she had wanted to get to breakfast early.

"It's alright, I'll catch up with you."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, though she had already started walking again.

I laughed and turned to trot towards Gryffindor Tower, I liked being to breakfast early too when most students weren't there yet, I relished the brief moments of peace and quiet. I jogged through the common room and upstairs to my dormitory to grab my bag. I quickly stuffed my recreational books inside it, I only grabbed my two favorites: "Pride and Prejudice" and "Wuthering Heights". Reading had become my escape over the years. Being a telepath was often very intense and I found myself easily distracted by books, it was the only time my mind ever felt truly quiet.

I opened up "Pride and Prejudice" as I walked back to the Great Hall, it was still early enough that I didn't feel the urge to rush. I jumped as I unexpectedly ran into a wall, I didn't realize how little I was paying attention. My books scattered to the ground and I began to gather them. I gasped when I saw another hand reaching to help me. I looked up and gasped again, _Draco Malfoy_ was towering over me. I looked around me, I was still in the middle of the corridor, and I hadn't run into a wall at all, it had been _him_.

"Careful Melody, you wouldn't want to injure yourself on the first day." He teased carefully.

This was the most cordial Draco Malfoy had spoken to me the entire time I knew him. He mostly shouted derogatory comments towards my friends and me. I couldn't even muster any words to say, I was too surprised by his gentle voice. My eyes widened as he held his hand out for me. I stared into his eyes, his mind was so quiet, unlike any I had heard before. I reached for his hand and jumped, my mind was overwhelmed by the same startlingly horrifying images, Draco had experienced so much pain. I snatched my hand away quickly and Draco stared at me with wide eyes, as if _he_ had felt it too.

"Did you just-did you-what was-nevermind."

"Melody?" Draco asked quietly.

I shook my head and pushed past Draco who stood as still as a statue. What the hell had happened? What kind of cruel game was Draco playing at? What was he doing near Gryffindor Tower anyways? It was nowhere close to the dungeons. Had he been looking for me? Did he somehow _know_ of my telepathy? My heart lurched inside my chest as I thought of that possibility. Only my sister, closest friends and a few exclusive faculty members knew of my ability. I trusted _those_ people wholeheartedly, I was certain that none of them would ever reveal my secret to anyone; but especially _him_. And especially at a time of impending war.

My breathing stopped completely as I thought of what could happen if _Draco Malfoy_ knew of my ability. We always had our suspicions about him and his family, even as first years. Our theories were confirmed last term when the Ministry was attacked by Death Eaters, including Draco's father. Draco joining them was inevitable and if _he_ knew than _they_ would know.

I stopped abruptly when I felt Harry shaking my shoulders. "Mel? Are you alright? You look pale."

"Paler than usual you mean." Ron teased.

I blinked hard at them both and nodded. I still felt the same about _not_ telling them too prematurely. I didn't want to accuse Draco of anything until I was absolutely positive of his motives. It didn't help that I couldn't speak when I was near him because of the affect he had on my mind. I was determined to confront him again and not be distracted anymore. I couldn't just assume that he was a Death Eater, which was the worst possible thing a person could be, despite his torments towards us, I wouldn't judge him until I had more information.

"There she goes again..." Ron teased again.

Ron was referring to my usual pattern of becoming so entranced by my thoughts that I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Sorry guys I'm fine. Just nervous about my Healing lesson I guess."

Harry chuckled, thinking it was completely unlike me to be so insecure. "You'll be brilliant Mel, you're gifted enough to be a Healer already, you just lack the formal training which you'll receive now."

"Thanks Harry." I said genuinely.

Harry's returning smile was bright and sincere. I was so glad that there wasn't any severe awkwardness between us. He really must have valued our friendship in order to not be overly upset by my rejection. Harry patted my shoulder and the three of us walked to the Great Hall together. Hermione was clearly exasperated as we sat down at the table. She never minded being alone but it wasn't something she wanted first thing in the morning, especially since I had completely disappeared on her and taken much longer than she expected.

"Sorry Hermione, I was catching up with Elizabeth Bennett."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to her own book. Ron and Harry looked confused, thinking I was talking about an actual person that they had never heard of before.

"It's "Pride and Prejudice" you dolts."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and Ron laughed heartily.

"Why do you even bother reading for fun when we have deranged professors loading on assignments every day? Especially Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this term, I can only imagine how that will be. And you two mad women take arithmancy too on top of it!"

Hermione and I laughed harmoniously. Hermione quickly checked her watch, she wanted to get to class early. As confident as she was about the course, she was also nervous about Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts considering his somber demeanor and previous allegiance to the Death Eaters. Even though she knew full well that Snape had changed sides after the first war.

"Let us go." I said cheerfully, hoping to pull Hermione from her thoughts.

The four of us walked the halls towards Snape's classroom. I wasn't nervous about anything other than my Healing lesson. But I even couldn't be nervous about that when my mind was so preoccupied with Draco Malfoy.

I tried to force my eyes anywhere but at the back of Draco's head. He walked alone several paces in front of us. I was desperate to confront him but I wasn't sure how I would do it. If he was an average classmate I would have no trouble interrogating him. Draco was anything but average to my group of friends. He had harassed them relentlessly over the last six years because of our obvious differences and I knew they would be extremely skeptical if I was anywhere near him.

I looked on either side of me, my friends were talking animatedly. I looked closely at Harry, he was following the conversation but only I could hear where his mind was really focused. He had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders and he was really starting to feel the stress. I squeezed Harry's arm tightly, he was confused at first but he smiled softly when he realized I had heard his thoughts. Harry Potter was the strongest person I knew. I would confront Draco Malfoy solely for him, regardless of the consequences. If Draco Malfoy was a threat to Harry whatsoever I _would_ find out, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning passed relatively routinely. My mind wandered uncontrollably as my morning lessons continued. Not only was I trying to process my own thoughts but given my ability I had to process all the thoughts around me. Most thoughts were menial and a nuisance.

"Earth to Mel?" Hermione teased. "You should probably get going now."

I looked up from my lunch plate to see three pairs of eyes staring at me. The entire lunch hour had passed in a distracted blur. They never thought much of my dazing, they had become accustomed to it over our years of friendship. I usually felt guilty for sometimes not giving them my full attention. They remained still as I stood up from the table.

"Wish me luck." I sighed.

"You'll be great Mel." Hermione insisted sincerely.

I smiled to my three best friends, the nerves finally setting in. I nodded thankfully to them and took a deep breath before heading to the Hospital Wing.

I had spent the entire summer obsessing over this special healing course I would be taking this term. As excited as I was about it, I had absolutely no idea what to expect, and that was not typical for me.

The Hospital Wing was empty as I walked through it. Madame Pomfrey, the head Healer, was standing in her office overlooking some paperwork. She smiled brightly when she looked up and saw me in the doorway.

"Melody, come in come in." She said warmly.

The nerves settled as I approached Madame Pomfrey. She looked me over once as I stood in front of her, she sensed my nerves immediately and wasn't surprised by them.

"I'm so happy you're here Melody, it will be nice to have an extra pair of hands in the afternoon. The hospital is sometimes quiet but can become very intense in very few moments. You'll need to be able to think quickly and sometimes have an iron stomach, do you think you're ready? Because we can always try this next semester or next year if you aren't prepared?"

"No, no, no. I have been looking forward to this all summer. I'm ready."

"Perfect. Your responsibilities here will be to shadow me as much as you can and absorb as much knowledge as possible. I'll have you learn every item in my stores and how to use them. You'll quickly be able to treat minor injuries and illnesses since I know you are very knowledgeable as it is. I want you to learn as much as you can in your time here to give you a solid foundation for when you begin your formal education after you graduate."

I nearly had tears in my eyes as Madame Pomfrey finished speaking. I didn't realize how much faith my educators had in me, it gave me the strongest feeling of pride.

"I have a more practical uniform for you in my office, you can change there. And if you feel ready your first patient just walked through the door."

I nodded eagerly and turned to face the entryway of the hospital. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw Draco Malfoy entering the hospital. He had a large gash on the side of his forehead that was bleeding slowly. I held up my finger to him and quickly trotted to Madame Pomfrey's office to change clothes.

Of all the students at this school, Draco Malfoy was my first patient. What did this mean? I wasn't one that really believed in coincidences. It seemed like all the interactions I was having with Draco seemed purposeful and I would find out why.

I straightened my shoulders as I walked towards Draco. He was sitting on one of the beds now, holding a blood soaked cloth to his forehead. He didn't look surprised to see me as I stood in front of him. How would he have known about my position here? It wasn't technically a secret but I didn't think anyone but my own circle of friends and Gryffindor housemates would care to know about it.

"Melody? You do realize I'm bleeding don't you?" Draco teased, he winced as he chuckled.

I snapped my eyes open and focused on Draco's head. Despite my questions about him, he was still bleeding profusely. I effortlessly conjured a small basin of water and clean towel. Draco's eyes widened at how easily I had done that. I attempted to smile genuinely though I was still very confused by him.

"What happened?" I asked more seriously.

"I'm more uncoordinated than I thought I guess. I slipped on one of the steps and hit the banister."

"Blimey. Well it doesn't look too serious. I'll bandage it up quick. But come back immediately if you start to feel any sort of serious pain, dizziness or vomiting. But I suspect you'll be fine."

Draco nodded once and I touched his forehead to place the clean, wet cloth against the wound. I jumped slightly as my fingers touched his skin. It felt like a bolt of lightning surged straight through my stomach, it made my hair stand on end. I stared into his clear blue eyes and he gazed back into mine, I wondered if he felt it too. I cleaned the wound easily and bandaged it. Draco breathed slowly as I worked, my heart was pounding hard as I finished.

"Voilà." I said as I forced my hands away from his face.

Draco smiled widely and stood up. He towered over me and I was forced to look straight up at him, I never really noticed how tall he was.

"Thanks Melody. See you around." He whispered.

I stood motionless as Draco left the hospital without another word. I had never known Draco to be so soft spoken before. I slapped my hand to my forehead, I had been so consumed by treating him that I had completely forgotten to question him.

The hour passed too quickly and it was time for me to resume my normal lessons. As close as I was to Professor McGonagall and as much as I enjoyed Transfiguration, no course could compare to the hour I had at the Hospital Wing. I felt exhilarated as I walked to Transfiguration. I had learned so much in my short hour with Madame Pomfrey and I couldn't wait to see how much I would learn over the course of this year. I waved cheerfully to my friends as I caught up to them, we would all be in this class together.

"How'd it go Mel?" Harry asked genuinely.

"Great. I am completely thrilled."

I gasped when I saw Draco already in the classroom. I knew I would eventually face him again but I didn't think it would be this soon. The corner of his mouth turned upwards when he saw me staring. Hermione's thoughts were purposefully loud when she noticed mine and Draco's interaction, she was utterly confused by his smirk. Before I could answer Hermione, Professor McGonagall interrupted our idle chatter. "Take notice of the seating chart I've posted on the chalkboard. You will remain in these seats for the entire term, no exceptions."

My jaw dropped as I found my name, seated directly next to _Draco Malfoy_. What the bloody hell was going on? It was like the universe wanted my relationship with Draco to change. I had never given him a deeper thought before now and suddenly the past two days had somehow centered on _him_. Hermione looked at me apologetically, completely oblivious to my conundrum.

I took my seat beside Draco whose eyes were fixated on the front of the room. I looked to McGonagall who was staring at _us_. What was she looking at? I closed my eyes so I could focus solely on her thoughts. My assumption had been correct, she _had_ seated me next to Draco on purpose. She was extremely wary of him and his family's status amongst the Death Eaters and was hoping I would hear something advantageous. I sank against my chair. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had never expected to be a spy, and certainly not without my knowledge. McGonagall smiled apologetically, knowing I had heard her thoughts and I shrugged my shoulders. I would help if I could, that was the least I could do after how much McGonagall had done for me. She had always treated me more like family than a student, especially after my grandmother's recent passing.

I jumped in my seat when Draco's elbow suddenly brushed against mine. I realized now how closely we were sitting together despite the spacious table we were seated at. McGonagall began her opening lesson and my mind quickly wandered to listen to Draco's. I nearly yelped aloud when I heard nothing but complete silence in his thoughts. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to search Draco's mind deeper.

 _Nothing_.

How was this possible? No one had _ever_ been able to avoid my telepathy. I could see nothing but a dark haze when I read Draco's mind now. But I had heard it _before_ at King's Cross yesterday and even this morning. I had heard such heartbreaking thoughts in Draco's mind, why couldn't I hear them now?

I glanced beside me to watch Draco closely and was surprised to see his eyes already on _me_ , as if he _knew_ exactly what I was doing. My stomach turned as I accepted the truth. Draco _knew_ I was telepathic. I had no idea how but Draco _knew_. What could I do now? If Draco told the Death Eaters about me than my life would be threatened. But he had been so cordial to me recently, _why_? Just as I was about to unleash my fury on Draco Malfoy, McGonagall dismissed the class. How could it have been an entire hour already? Draco hurriedly collected his books and sped out of the classroom first, as if he was expecting me to finally confront him. I stared after him completely bewildered.

"Should we head back to the common room?" Hermione asked as she eyed me skeptically.

I looked up at my friends, each of them felt nervous about my being seated next to Draco for the entire term.

"She did it on purpose."

I hurried out of the classroom ahead of my friends, I didn't want to give McGonagall the opportunity to approach me.

"What do you mean she did it on purpose?" Hermione asked.

"She wants me to sit by him and listen to his thoughts."

"Blimey, that's mad Mel." Ron said sincerely.

Hermione and Ron both seemed surprised by this news but not Harry. He avoided my eyes completely.

"Did you know Harry? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't think-"

" _We_?" I shrieked. "Who's _we_?"

"The Order and myself..." Harry said quietly.

"So the lot of you decided this for me then?"

"We didn't think you would do it if we asked you. I especially know how you feel about taking advantage of your ability. But Malfoy is a rotten snake and is up to something, we need to know what that is so we can stop him. I'm sorry for offending you."

"I don't know why I was given this ability Harry but I'm not going to use it to spy on people. Snakes or not."

"Maybe that's _why_ it was given to you, to help the cause."

I was furious with Harry. He had never kept secrets from me before but I never thought he was capable of keeping one like this. I looked to Ron and Hermione only as I spoke again.

"I'll catch up with you later, I am going to read for a while."

Ron and Hermione nodded, disliking being caught in the middle of mine and Harry's argument. I turned to head towards my usual reading spot and I knew Harry began to follow me.

"Don't Harry." I sneered.

"Let her calm down Harry." Hermione insisted.

Harry felt extremely guilty for betraying my trust, as he should. I groaned as I sped through the courtyard towards Hagrid's hut. There was a big oak tree at the top of the hill that overlooked the entire Forbidden Forest, it was the only place I felt solace. I dropped my bag and settled against the large tree trunk. The warm breeze blew through my hair, calming me instantly. I sighed as I pulled my worn copy of "Wuthering Heights" from my bag and began to read the faded pages.

I had only read a few lines when I felt the cracking of twigs behind me. I turned to face the intruder and was shocked.

 _Draco Malfoy_.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco unhesitatingly sat down beside me and nudged my arm gently. He smirked as he noted my shocked expression.

"What are you doing all the way out here Melody?"

I held up my book and Draco laughed, it was a very pleasant sound. A sound I realized, I had never really heard before. I heard no malice or disdain, just sincerity.

"Do you do that a lot? Come here I mean?"

"Usually. It's peaceful here. I'm not having the best day, reading helps."

"Well, I'm not sure if Heathcliff and Catherine will be able to help you much, they're a rather toxic pair."

"You know "Wuthering Heights"?"

"Does it shock you?" Draco teased.

"Very much so Mr. Draco Pureblood Malfoy."

Draco threw his head back and laughed heartily. I forced the smile from my lips but it was difficult, the sound was so infectious.

"Believe it or not, I actually find Muggles rather fascinating. My father despises them of course which is all the more intriguing. I found "Wuthering Heights" utterly boring though. I'm not much for romance, but I'll read "Catcher in the Rye" any day."

"Muggle _and_ American? Well Draco, you have surprised me again. But how could you not adore "Wuthering Heights", its pure poetry. 'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger...' You can't fabricate emotion like that."

Draco was gaping at me, I found my cheeks reddening quickly. "Well it definitely sounds a lot damn better when _you_ say it."

My heart rate quickened, what was wrong with me? Draco seemed so _normal_ sitting beside me. But I couldn't forget my suspicions of him. Draco somehow knew of my ability, and I _had_ to be wary of him for that.

"What are _you_ doing out here and so far away from the dungeons? Following me perhaps?"

"Not purposefully Melody, I just saw you walking alone and was wondering what you were up to."

" _Why_?" I asked utterly confused.

Draco hesitated for a moment and stared out at the forest. He was deliberating something and I had _no_ idea what because his mind was still completely dark to me. I furrowed my eyebrows towards him. He laughed when he realized I was staring.

"I'm not insane you know."

"Perhaps not, but you've hardly said more than three civilized words to me. You've called me a 'mudblood lover' on your best day and now all the sudden you are talking to me like we're friends."

"I'd like to be..." Draco said cautiously.

"Why? What's changed Draco?"

"I think I'm just beginning to see you in a different light."

I stared at Draco completely baffled. His voice sounded sincere but I had no idea what was behind his words because his mind was still dark. What was he hiding? But as I gazed into his perfect blue eyes, I found myself _trusting_ him. How could I trust _Draco Malfoy_ after all the years of torture he had inflicted on my best friends? He had reduced Hermione to tears several times, continuously judged Ron's large, working class family and even more recently; broken Harry's nose. How could I possibly even consider trusting him?

Draco's face was dangerously close to mine as I attempted to respond. His hands were tightened into fists on his lap, he was still deliberating with himself, and I didn't need to read his silent mind to know that, he was conflicted-but about what?

I stood up abruptly and Draco finally breathed. Draco stood up too and tried to reach for my arm, I dodged his hand.

"It's late Draco, it's nearly dark. I have to go."

"Please don't..." Draco whispered almost inaudibly.

"I truly don't understand you Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled crookedly and reached for my cheeks with both hands. He closed the small distance between our faces and gently pressed his lips against mine. If my eyes hadn't been wide open I would have questioned if he was actually kissing me, he was barely touching my lips. But I was forced to close them as he put a little more pressure on my mouth. My heart jolted inside my chest, my palms began to sweat, and my breathing was erratic. What was happening? I was _kissing_ Draco Malfoy. I pulled away harshly and forced myself out of Draco's arms. I didn't mutter another word as I raced towards Gryffindor Tower.

What had I done?

How could I let Draco Malfoy manipulate me into _kissing_ him? I was vulnerable to him now. He had broken through any barrier that had existed between us before. I crumbled in his arms the moment his lips touched mine. How could I allow myself to be so defenseless with him? Draco was technically my enemy, now I wasn't sure what he was. He certainly wasn't the Draco Malfoy I once knew.

I was completely out of breath as I sprinted through the common room door. I was safe now. This was one place Draco could absolutely not enter, even if he wanted to. No sane Gryffindor would ever let him set a single foot in our common room.

"What the bloody hell is going on Mel?" Harry asked worriedly, hoping I wasn't angry with him anymore.

I laughed nervously as I looked at the faces of my friends, lounging on the couches in front of the fire. I was sure they had already seen my panicked expression but I forced a smile onto my face anyways.

"I'm alright. Lost track of time is all."

They each nodded completely satisfied by my vague answer. I was sickened by how easily I could _lie_ to them. I despised lying. It was nearly impossible for people to lie to me because of my ability, I always thought others deserved the same courtesy from me.

"I think I might take a quick nap before dinner." I said hurriedly.

Ron and Harry nodded uninterested, already consumed with Quidditch plans. I couldn't even think about the upcoming try outs. I knew my position on the team was sealed but it was the furthest thing from my mind. I couldn't force Draco out of my thoughts.

Hermione was the one who seemed the most concerned. It was unlike me to take a nap so late in the day. She thought I was hiding something. I nodded towards the girls' staircase and she nodded in return. She closed her book and followed me up the stairs.

"What's going on Mel?" Hermione asked the moment our bedroom door was closed.

"Malfoy." I said simply.

"What do you mean? Is he bothering you? Has he threatened you?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that at all. Harry mentioned you saw him over the summer? What was he doing?"

"Why Mel? Have you heard something in his thoughts?"

"Not at all." I said truthfully.

"We followed him to Borgin and Burkes, he was with his mother. I couldn't see exactly who else he was with but I could have sworn one of the men was Fenrir Greyback."

" _What_?" I screeched.

"I know Mel, it's ghastly. They were just standing in the shop, talking amongst the old furniture. I wish you had been there, then we might actually know what was going on. Why the sudden interest in Malfoy?"

I didn't want to continue to lie to Hermione but I felt the overwhelming instinct to conceal the truth, just for a little while longer. I felt an unexpected desire to _protect_ Draco, as bizarre as that sounded even in my own mind. Draco had been the one to confront me and he had done it for a reason, and then _kissing_ me was a complete surprise. But I knew he must have done all those things for a reason and I would allow him to confide in me himself. Draco's approaching me at all had to mean something, I would find out what that was.

"Well I was sort of forced to have an interest in him wasn't I? I at least thought I should know what I was listening for."

"I understand Mel. Don't be too hard on Harry. He always has the best intentions. He's been through so much."

"I know that Hermione, better than anyone."

Hermione nodded once and remained quiet, she knew exactly when _not_ to press me too much. She had the uncanny ability to know how I was feeling without being any kind of telepath at all, just my best friend.

"I'll talk to him." I sighed.

Hermione grinned, she hated to see any of us at odds with each other. We had enough turmoil to deal with outside of our friendship, she couldn't handle much more.

Hermione nearly skipped down the stairs, I rolled my eyes as I followed her. She was too giddy. Harry and Ron had hardly moved a muscle in our absence. They were focused on some of _Oliver's_ old Quidditch plays. I forced the heartache away and cleared my throat, their heads snapped up immediately.

"Could I have a moment Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard, hoping I wasn't going to scold him again. I smiled and shook my head at his thoughts. He instantly felt relieved and not worried about what I might say at all. Harry and I left the common room side by side, it was dark now. The lamps were glowing brightly, dinner was soon, we couldn't go far. We walked a few paces before I pulled Harry to a stop.

"I'm sorry for overreacting Harry."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you what was going on from the start, you didn't deserve that."

"I know you were doing what was best. I trust you entirely Harry."

"I just thought if there was anything preventative that could be done, we should do it. I can't lose anyone else Mel."

Harry's eyes were sad as he spoke. His mind was plagued by his godfather Sirius Black. The past months without him had been so difficult. Sirius was his last chance at having a true family and it was taken away so abruptly and especially brutally. It had become so hard for him to be strong.

I pulled Harry tightly to me, I rubbed his back gently. He was hurting so much, I could feel his sorrow pouring into my mind. I pulled away after a few moments and squeezed his hands firmly. He stared at me _lovingly_ , no one understood him like I could, but I couldn't help that. Harry leaned in so quickly, that I almost didn't have time to turn my head.

"Harry..." I whispered as his lips lingered on my cheek.

Harry pulled away abruptly and stared only at the ground. I shook my head and tapped his chin. "You're an amazing friend Harry, the best."

Harry nodded, forcing the painful rejection from his mind. "I know Mel, thanks."

"Let's get back to the common room, dinner is soon and I don't want Hermione to scold us for being late."

Harry chuckled and nodded. He held his arm out for me and I squeezed it firmly. He was the strongest person I knew.

The next morning I woke up feeling completely unrested. My mind had been afflicted by my torn feelings for Draco. Why had I become so worried about him? I _should_ have felt so skeptical of him, I _should_ have been terrified of him knowing about my ability; but I wasn't. I was completely enthralled by him.

At first I was surprised to see Hermione sleeping soundly, until I checked my bedside clock, it was only five in the morning. The sun was barely beginning to rise. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now that I had already been so distracted by Draco in the mere moments I had been awake so I decided to brave the day instead.

I showered quickly and dressed in my uniform. Hermione was still asleep as I left our room though I knew she would be awake shortly. I decided I would just read for a while, I hadn't seen my view of the forest at sunrise before.

I walked languidly through the corridors, it was completely silent, like nothing I had heard before. There wasn't a single soul outside aside from mine. I jumped a foot when I saw _Draco_ turning the corner. He looked just as shocked to see me too. His pace quickened as he walked towards me, I remained frozen.

I searched Draco's mind quickly, hoping since I had caught him off guard he wouldn't have silenced me yet. I sighed, I could only see darkness. How was he doing this so effortlessly? I imagined it was quite a strenuous thing to do but it didn't show on Draco's face at all.

"Why the hell are you up at this god awful hour?" Draco joked.

"I could ask you the same thing Draco."

"Couldn't sleep I suppose."

I raised my eyebrows. Even though I had been up for the same exact reason, I wasn't sure if he was being completely truthful. But why would he feel the need to lie? Draco was exasperating.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco said as he laughed.

My irritation must have been obvious, I laughed too. Draco's laugh was so contagious. He leaned in close to me, I thought he might kiss me again but I couldn't anticipate anything he was doing. I pulled my face away from his, unsure if I should let him.

"Melody, I'm-so sorry." Draco muttered quickly.

Draco started to walk away from me and I reached for his arm. Now I thought _I_ might kiss _him_ , his lips suddenly seemed irresistible.

"It's just-complicated Draco. I hardly think we should even be seen together, a _close_ relationship seems impossible."

"Just tell me I'm not mad and that you feel something between us too."

I hesitated and wanted to lie to Draco but his eyes were so grave, as if he would be devastated if I didn't confirm his suspicions.

"I-I- _do_ , Draco. But nothing can happen, my friends would never speak to me again. And I'm sure your friends would never let you live it down either."

"You're completely wrong Melody, all any male Slytherins have to say about you is how bloody gorgeous you are."

I was surprised. "Regardless, I just can't-"

Draco's lips were unexpectedly against mine. I held onto his sweater tightly, I didn't want to let go and I didn't know why. Draco pulled away after a moment and touched my cheek gently. The bliss I was feeling was completely new to me, I had never felt this before. How could this be real? Was I dreaming?

"I should get back to the dungeons, I'll leave you to your reading. Give my best to Mr. Darcy." Draco teased as he glanced down at my book. "Please think about this Melody, just give me a chance. I bet I can make you see me in a different light too."

Draco pecked my lips once more before leaving me completely breathless. I couldn't even turn to watch him walk away from me, I was too stunned by his kiss _and_ by his words. Was he really wanting to get to know me better? Or did he have ulterior motives? I had no idea because his mind was a mystery to me. And now I wasn't sure if I had the willpower to question him.

"Mel? Where have you been?"

I jumped when Hermione's gentle hand touched my arm. I clutched my chest as I turned towards her. Her laugh was bubbly as she watched me.

"I've been up awhile-reading-was heading back now."

"Oliver on your mind? You were restless all night."

I nodded once, knowing Hermione would believe me easily. I glanced around us, more students were scattered around the corridors. I hadn't even noticed them before. Had they seen Draco and me together? I wouldn't have allowed him to kiss me in the open if there was the slightest that chance someone might see us. But I didn't sense any eyes on me or any images of Draco and me in anyone's thoughts. I breathed easier as Hermione and I began to walk to the Great Hall.

We both leapt backwards when my close friend and Slytherin Blaise Zabini jumped in front of us. Blaise laughed boisterously and Hermione grimaced. She hated my close friendship with Blaise. She didn't trust any of the Slytherins even though Blaise was so unlike most of them.

"See you at the Great Hall." Hermione said looking only at me.

I nodded and Blaise snorted. He stuck his tongue out at Hermione once her back was to us.

"Very mature love." I teased.

"I wish that Hermione would pull the stick from her ass, then she'd realize she's in love with me."

I laughed uncontrollably, struggling to breathe after Blaise's comment. He was the last person Hermione would ever consider romantically. I wiped tears from my eyes as the laughter finally stopped.

"I'm glad you find me so hilarious Melly Belly."

I punched Blaise hard in the shoulder and he scoffed as he rubbed it. "I wish you'd stop calling me by that ruddy nickname. I've grown into that baby fat you git."

"No kidding Mel, you're bloody beautiful. Hell, even _Malfoy_ won't stop running his mouth about you."

"What?" I asked, my voice high.

"You've got your pick of the lot love, now that ol' Little Wood made the foolish mistake of dumping you."

"Gee thanks Blaise." I said shortly.

"That actually brings me to the point of my intrusion of your morning. Slytherin is having a party on Friday, you need to come. Have a few drinks and forget all about that wretched Oliver."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You know I can't Blaise."

"And why not? You could bring the Golden Trio if you want."

I laughed. "Like they would ever be seen at a Slytherin party."

"Oh come on Mel, I won't stop pestering you until you agree."

"You are just the worst." I teased.

"And you love me all the same."

Blaise smirked and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek before racing off towards some other Slytherin boys. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the Great Hall. I shouldn't even consider going to that party, I would have to suffer through Blaise's relentless pestering instead. Though the idea of being near Draco without my friends knowing at all did make me want to go-but I couldn't. But I _wanted_ to.

I groaned loudly as I walked, now I knew the rest of this week would pass by dreadfully slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

I smoothed out my black dress, the same one I had worn on my birthday date with _Oliver_. I had considered changing but I really wanted to have a happier memory in this dress. I combed my fingers through my abnormally tame curls and walked down the stairs towards the common room where my three friends were waiting anxiously.

Harry was surprisingly _thrilled_ when I told him I had been invited to a Slytherin party. He thought it would be the perfect time to infiltrate any suspicious minds, but especially Draco's. I despised being a pawn.

My heart dropped into my stomach as I thought of _Draco_. We hadn't spoken much since our early morning talk on Tuesday. We couldn't avoid each other entirely since we were seated together in Transfiguration but it seemed like Draco didn't want to pressure me too much. But I also couldn't deny the extreme tension that circulated between us whenever we were near each other. I hoped it wasn't obvious to anyone.

"Bloody hell..." Harry whispered aloud once he saw me, his cheeks turned red immediately.

"He means you look amazing Mel." Hermione said completely bewildered by my appearance.

I hadn't dressed like this since the Yule Ball in our fourth year and even then, it didn't compare to how I looked now. My dress hardly reach my thighs and it clung to my body, my hair was down and out of the usual braid it was in and I was actually wearing makeup. I knew I didn't look like my regular self at all.

"I don't think anyone will have any trouble opening up to you tonight Mel, good going." Ron said sweetly.

"Thanks, I really need the encouragement. I've never done anything like this before."

"Well be careful." Harry ordered. "And let us know if you hear anything particularly _interesting_."

"Will do boss." I joked as I saluted them.

We laughed together and I hugged them goodbye individually. I was surprised by how nervous I was. Blaise was one of my closest friends and certainly the most outgoing Slytherin, so I knew he would make me feel welcome. But I was completely overwhelmed knowing Draco would be there, especially when I was dressed like _this_.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the common room. It was a long walk to Slytherin from here and I hoped I wouldn't talk myself out of going all together. I stopped dead in my tracks when I turned the corner and saw who was already waiting for me.

 _Draco_.

My heart started racing instantaneously. Draco looked _amazing_. He was leaning against the wall, the flickering lamps made him look like he was glowing. He was dressed completely in black, which seemed to be his usual more formal clothes. I had seen him dressed like this before but I had _never_ noticed how beautiful he looked. His eyes were sparkling and his hair looked like ice. I smiled when I noticed the large bouquet of red roses he was clutching.

"Did Blaise set me up?" I said shortly.

"Not exactly. There is quite the raging party happening down at Slytherin but I was hoping you would want to skip it, with _me_."

My eyes looked anywhere but at Draco's face. His perfect lips were a complete distraction, I couldn't think clearly.

"I don't think I should stand up Blaise, he invited me after all. Plus, aren't you lord of the Slytherins or something? Won't they notice your absence?"

Draco laughed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Oh please Melody. Blaise is sloshed already and I'd only bring down the party, even other Slytherins are terrified of me now."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just say you'll come with me and I'll explain. I'll explain everything, anything you want."

Draco dropped the flowers to the ground and touched both of my cheeks. He forced me to look into his eyes, how could I avoid such determination? He looked at me knowingly again, as if he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't decipher what. I would go completely mad before I could penetrate his mind.

I nodded into Draco's hands and he grinned wildly. He kissed me enthusiastically and my head began to spin. He reached down for the flowers, clutched my hand tightly and began pulling me down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I said between breaths.

"It's a surprise."

Surprising me was a difficult feat since I could anticipate almost everything, I was actually intrigued by the idea of Draco being able to do it. He'd be the only one to successfully do it, without me having to help.

I grew more confused as we raced towards the Astronomy tower. Draco looked back at me and was still grinning, I _knew_ this was real for him. This wasn't a facade, it couldn't be. He'd be the most talented liar I'd ever known if it was. But everything felt too real.

Draco dragged me up the spiral staircase to the very top. I was floored when I saw what Draco had prepared. Warm candles covered every inch of available space in the room, like our own personal stars. Draco pulled me onto a dark green blanket he had scattered onto the floor. I blushed madly as I wondered if it was from his bed.

"These are for you Melody," Draco said as he handed me the bouquet. "Not for decoration or anything." He joked.

"Well thank you, they're beautiful. But you know we could get detention for being up here alone."

"Well a little risk never hurt anyone right?"

My brain was telling me to leave and disregard everything Draco was saying. I could receive detention for this, how would I explain that to my friends? But as I gazed into Draco's perfect eyes, I couldn't force myself to move. I wanted to stay exactly where I was, with _him_. How could I be allowing this? I didn't need to be a Seer to know this would end disastrously.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking so deeply about?" Draco asked bemusedly.

"Is it obvious?"

"Your eyebrows furrow pretty radically and your lips are moving only slightly, as if you're talking to yourself."

"How could you possibly notice something like that?"

Draco smiled and reached for my hands. His skin felt so warm against mine. My hands shook slightly as he moved his thumb across my hand.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, seeming surprised by that.

"I'm not nervous Draco, I'm _terrified_. I don't understand this. I don't understand what's changed. I don't know why I trust you so easily after all the years of hell you have put my friends through."

"You really trust _me_?"

"I don't know why." I whispered.

Draco leaned in slowly, my heart started racing. My grip on his hands tightened as his lips touched mine softly. My mind went completely blank. All I could feel was Draco. I quickly forgot about the world around us, it was only _him_. What was happening to me? I had never felt like this before and I _never_ expected to feel so strongly about _Draco Malfoy_. I must be hallucinating, he must be using the Imperius Curse on me or a love potion. This couldn't be real. Draco pulled away after a short moment, I didn't want him to stop. _Why_?

My mind continued to float on a cloud as Draco watched me closely. What was he trying to figure out? He must have been in disbelief too. This had to surprise him just as much as it surprised me. He had to be confused too. But I had _no_ idea what he was thinking. But now I was overwhelmingly afraid to ask him about it. I was afraid he would be scared away by my questions. And for some unknown reason I was terrified to lose him. _Why_?

"You sure have me in quite a tizzy Draco Malfoy. I could hate you for that if I didn't-"

I stopped abruptly and nearly slapped my hand to my mouth. I _couldn't_ have been about to say the word _love_. That couldn't be possible.

"If you didn't what Melody?"

Draco stared at me with wide eyes, like he knew _exactly_ what I was going to say. I should have hated him for upturning my life so much in such a short amount of time, but I didn't.

Instead of answer Draco-because I was horrified by it-I kissed him instead. I held my hand against his neck, his skin was so soft. I could feel his face tighten around mine, what was he thinking about? I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. His body was surprisingly tense while I was practically a puddle.

"Was that not okay Draco?" I whispered.

Draco leaned away from me and gently touched my cheeks with both hands. Now _his_ eyebrows were furrowed. But I had no clue what he was thinking about, he looked pained. I wished so desperately that he would open up to me. That's the only way I would ever know what he was thinking if he was going continue to conceal his thoughts.

"Is this your place to find peace Draco?"

Draco smiled-seemingly grateful for the subject change-and nodded. "I come here quite a bit actually. I like to watch Hogwarts from up here. I can't be seen, I can't be reached. It's as if I'm not here at all. I can be away from who I am down there. I don't have to be a bloody Malfoy anymore. I don't have to be a Slytherin. I can just be _me_."

"And who is that?" I asked bewildered by Draco's words.

"You are the closest anyone has ever been to seeing that person."

"Why me?"

"I don't know Melody. I know I shouldn't feel this way, not about _you_. I just feel like you can see me, see beyond who I am or who I'm _supposed_ to be."

I was shocked by Draco's words because I had absolutely no insight on who he truly was. And he _knew_ this. Somehow Draco Malfoy was able to conceal his thoughts from me and he knew that, he knew what I was. _How_ was a completely different question. Should I tell him the truth? But if he knew the truth than what could happen? But I _trusted_ him. This was awful. I never wanted to leave here. I wished I could stay with _this_ Draco forever.

"Why don't you want to be a Malfoy? You've always seemed to gloat about who you are and your perfect bloodlines."

Draco snorted and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. I leaned my back against his chest and he held onto me tightly. He kissed the top of my head.

"My family is a complete lie. I wouldn't even call us a family, we share genetics and that's all. I was naive when I was younger. I thought we were perfect, I thought we were above every other family. Our bloodlines our pure, our vaults at Gringotts are hefty, but it doesn't mean a single thing to me. I hate them. Why do you think I tease Weasley so much? Because I am entirely jealous of him. Love just pours from that family, I will never know what that feels like. I never have."

I turned around in Draco's arms and stared at him, tears had welled in my eyes. After what I had seen of Draco in our years at Hogwarts I never could have predicted this was how he truly felt about himself.

"Well I think you might be stuck with me now." I said as I touched his face.

"I hope you're not just saying that Melody."

Draco kissed me softly. I couldn't fathom leaving him now. I couldn't read Draco's mind but it was obvious to me that he had never opened up to anyone like he just had with me. Despite Draco's prior behavior, I couldn't leave him and that scared me to no end.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke abruptly to the sound of someone clearing their throat. I shook Draco awake, wriggled out of his arms and we both jumped up. I slapped my hand to my face, it was _daylight_.

Professor McGonagall was glaring ferociously at us, I had never seen her so angry before. And she definitely had cause to be angry at my friends and me over the years. She was appalled to see Draco and me together.

"What is going on here? Have you been here all night?" She snapped.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but I touched his arm. McGonagall's eyes widened. "Yes ma'am, we are so sorry. We just lost track of time and fell asleep."

McGonagall's glare softened as she looked only at me. Her anger only stemmed from the worry she was feeling for me since I was with Draco Malfoy. I imagined this is how everyone would feel once they learned I was with Draco all night long.

"I'll spare you both of detention _this_ time Miss Everard, but I won't be so generous if there's a next time."

Draco and I nodded and with one more worried stare McGonagall retreated down the stairs. Draco and I burst into laughter after a few moments. I couldn't believe McGonagall had caught us together. I hoped she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw, I didn't think she would.

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as he lifted me into the air. I touched Draco's face with my hands as he put me down. His eyes were shining, he looked beautiful in the early morning light.

"What the hell are you staring at Melody?"

"Someone too beautiful for their own good."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should let you go back to reality now."

"Unfortunately so. I'm sure my friends are worried about me."

"Must be nice." Draco sighed.

I pecked Draco's lips once more and he released me. A gust of wind blew though the large window and swirled around my body, I shivered. Draco reached down and took his blanket from the floor and wrapped it around my bare shoulders, it was still warm from our sleeping bodies.

"I'll walk you back."

I nodded reluctantly, I didn't want to go back to reality. I wanted to stay with Draco. I knew there was so much more to be unraveled, I wanted to know every part of him.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around me as we exited the Astronomy Tower. The corridors were scarce, it was still early in the morning. I wondered how McGonagall had known where we were in the first place. Draco rubbed my shoulders and held me close to his chest.

"Thanks Draco, I had a wonderful night."

"Me too Melody, thanks for taking a little risk with me, I'm sorry we almost got detention for it."

"It would have been worth it."

Draco grinned. "So are we going to ignore each other now?" He said jokingly.

"I really hope not. But I don't know how my friends are going to feel about this."

Draco nodded and reached for my face. He kissed my lips gently, I could feel his smile against my mouth. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine.

"See you soon Melody."

I nodded and reluctantly released Draco's hands. As I turned to walk towards Gryffindor Tower my heart dropped into my stomach. Harry, Hermione and Ron were gaping at Draco and me. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were practically to the floor. Each of their minds were completely blank but I could feel exactly what they felt.

 _Worry_.

 _Shock._

 _Betrayal._

Harry's feelings of betrayal surged straight to my heart. This was a complete abomination in his mind, he felt sick to his stomach seeing Draco's hands on me. Hermione looked as if she could cry, she couldn't believe what I was doing. Ron was completely shocked, he had no clue I had ever given Draco Malfoy a second thought.

"Please just let me-"

"Don't bother Mel." Harry spat.

Harry was the first to turn away from me, he didn't bother waiting for Hermione and Ron. Ron looked back at Harry and trotted after him, Hermione gave me one last sorrowful look before following them. I sighed as I watched them turn the corner, earning their forgiveness wouldn't be easy.

"I'm in for some real hell with them. I hope you're happy."

"Just a smidgen." Draco teased.

I huffed as I leaned my head against Draco's chest, he kissed my hair. I knew I should have felt terrible about my friends but I _didn't_. I knew I should have guilty because McGonagall had caught us but I _didn't_. I felt complete bliss, I was shocked by it.

"I should go Draco, I should talk to them."

"Understandable, see you."

I nodded and Draco kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly. I was struggling to force myself away from him. I didn't want to go. Draco pulled away, he seemed to be feeling the same way but his mind was still blank. I returned his quilt, squeezed his hands and turned to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. I could feel Draco's eyes on me as I walked, I had hardly walked twenty paces before I turned around and sped back to him. Draco smirked as he dropped the blanket and held his arms wide open for me, I leapt into them and he held me tightly.

Draco peered into my eyes, his breathing unsteady. I so desperately craved to hear his thoughts. I had never relished my ability, I always felt like I was invading people's privacy, but I yearned to know what Draco was thinking.

"Hungry?" Draco whispered.

"Starved." I whispered back, refusing to blink.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm and change and meet me at the Great Hall?"

"You're not worried about being seen with me?"

"I could not care any less about what people are thinking of me, but I definitely _don't_ want anyone else to see you in this stunning dress."

I looked down at myself and blushed, my backside was hardly covered by the material. I knew Draco had noticed. Draco smiled as he put me down and kissed me tenderly.

"See you soon Melody, I'll be waiting."

I nodded and pecked Draco's lips once more before walking speedily to my dorm room. I couldn't shake the extreme happiness, I didn't want to. But I also couldn't shake the nerves I was feeling about facing my friends. They were furious with me and I had no idea what to say to them. I already knew there was nothing I could do to convince them that Draco was different, they truly _hated_ him.

I took a deep breath before entering the common room. It was empty, aside from the three of them sitting on the couch. Harry didn't look up as I entered, but he knew it was me. His hands were fists at his side, he wanted to bludgeon Draco. Hermione sat beside Harry, rubbing his back feeling completely speechless, she couldn't look at me either. I was surprised by _Ron's_ thoughts, he felt extreme anger towards me and was openly glaring at me. He felt I had stabbed the three of them directly in the back. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I forced their thoughts from my mind.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what to say."

Harry unexpectedly jumped from the couch and stormed towards me. He had _never_ been this angry with me before.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what to say? You've betrayed us. You've obliterated our friendship, for _him_? You were kissing him in the open as if he wasn't a vile, murderous snake! Don't you dare try to explain a damn thing!" Harry shrieked.

My body was trembling and the tears were flowing. Harry was shaking with anger and his face was bright red. I reached my hands up to touch him and he slapped them away, I gasped and sped towards the staircase.

I collapsed against my bed the moment I was in my room and allowed the tears to pour freely from my eyes. My body convulsed and my chest heaved as I sobbed. I had never felt this heartbroken, I couldn't lose them. I reached to my bedside table and held an old picture frame in my hands. It was my favorite picture of the four of us at the end of our first year. Our arms were tightly around each other, our smiles were optimistic, this was the beginning of our friendship. We had been inseparable since then, I didn't want to lose them. But I didn't want to lose _Draco_ either. I jolted when I heard Hermione clear her throat softly. I sat up on my bed and Hermione sat beside me. She took the frame from my hands and gazed at the picture.

"We've grown so much since then, thank heavens my hair has become more manageable."

I laughed once and nodded as I wiped the tears away. "Mine too."

"We don't hate you Mel, I know I never could. But I'm definitely _surprised_. You do know that was Malfoy right?"

I nodded. I knew exactly who Draco was and what our potential relationship would do to my friendships.

"How did that happen? He's been so cruel to us, what changed?"

"I know it will be hard for you to understand but Draco is not the person you think he is. He's been pretty terrible but he opened up to me. I really feel like he needs my help and I have to be there for him."

"But why? He doesn't deserve any sort of kindness."

"And he hasn't been given any, not for his entire life. Not one person has ever shown him any kindness or love, but I will."

"I'm not trying to disrespect you or question your judgement but he's vile Mel. He's ruthless. He's a Death Eater, officially or not, he will be one of them. I can't watch you go down a dark path, none of us can."

"I have to do this Hermione, I have to see this through."

"Then you'll have to do it without us. I'm sorry."

Tears welled in my eyes as Hermione stood up without another word and left me alone. I held tightly to the picture and hugged it against my chest. I didn't want to lose their friendship but I couldn't give up on Draco. He didn't have a single person he could depend on but I _would_ be that person for him. There was no turning back now.

I wiped the tears away after a few moments and put the picture back in its rightful spot on my nightstand. I took some clothes from my trunk and walked into the bathroom to shower. I hoped the water would wash the sadness away. I hesitated as I stepped into the shower, I smelled like Draco, I didn't want to wash that scent away. I stepped into the warm water and sighed. My body relaxed immediately, I didn't realize how tense I had become. I washed swiftly, forgetting that Draco was waiting for me. I had taken much longer than I wanted to. I hurriedly dried myself and pulled on my clothes.

I sped down the stairs and towards the common room. I slowed my pace when I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the same spot, they had hardly moved.

"Going back to your precious Malfoy? You're in quite a hurry." Harry hissed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I left the common room.

I began racing towards the Great Hall, I had kept Draco waiting long enough. I hoped he wasn't thinking I was deserting him. I continued to run and slammed directly into someone. I was surprised to see Blaise. He laughed as I straightened my clothes.

"What the hell happened to you last night Mel? Or were you there? I don't remember much." He joked.

"No I wasn't, I was actually with Draco."

" _Malfoy_? Seriously? I can't bloody believe that. _Malfoy_? Really?"

"It's a surprise to me too."

"You can't trust him Mel, don't be stupid."

"What? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Exactly. I know Malfoy, don't trust him. Be with _me_."

" _You_? What do you mean-"

Blaise grabbed my shoulders firmly and crushed his mouth against mine. His tongue was in my mouth immediately. I pulled away forcefully and pushed him off me.

"What the hell are you doing Blaise? I just got through telling you that I spent the entire night with your best friend and your response is to _kiss_ me?"

"All night? He's using you Mel! Don't fall for it. Be smarter than that."

"Shove off."

I pushed past Blaise and wiped my lips forcefully. I couldn't get the feeling off my mouth. I needed to see Draco even more now. What the hell had possessed Blaise? We had been friends since first year, why would he think I had romantic feelings for him? I wasn't even aware of _his_ for _me_. I should have known better.

Blaise's words protruded in my mind. _He's using you Mel!_ That couldn't be true. Blaise had never lied to me before but that couldn't be true. Why would Draco want to use _me_? For what purpose? Even thinking it could be true felt like blasphemy against Draco. I had to find him. I turned a single corner and saw Draco. I beamed, until I saw his face. He looked _crushed_. Why? His eyes were to the ground, I wasn't sure if he noticed my approach. I touched Draco's shoulder and he flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't treat me for a fool Melody."

"What do you mean Draco? I'm sorry I took so long. I got caught up talking to my friends. They hate the idea of us together but I don't care."

"Together?"

"Yes, I thought that-"

"You thought wrong. But I'm sure there's another Slytherin out there for you. Maybe that's who you wanted all along."

My mind finally caught up with Draco's words. Draco had seen Blaise kiss me. I shook my head rapidly and tried to touch Draco again, he shied away from me.

"Draco that was nothing. Blaise just-"

"I know, you've been friends for years and he certainly hasn't stopped going on about you. But why bother wasting any time on me? I could have loved you Melody, I thought you felt the same."

"I do Draco, I do. It's not something I ever expected but I _do_ , please believe me."

"How could I? I saw you kiss him with my own eyes. See you around."

Draco stormed away from me and my legs remained frozen to the ground. I was paralyzed. I couldn't believe how utterly stubborn Draco was. He was so hurt he wouldn't even listen to me. I had no interest in Blaise beyond friendship but I was _very_ interested in Draco. He said he could have _loved_ me. _I_ said I felt the same. Did I? Was that possible? I wouldn't give up on Draco, it was too late. I _loved_ him. I did. I loved _Draco Malfoy_.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend passed by in a gray haze, not only because of the dreary weather but because I hadn't been able to talk to Draco. He was very good at staying hidden and because I couldn't hear his thoughts I couldn't find him.

I walked the corridors alone, Harry, Hermione and Ron wouldn't even make eye contact with me. But I found myself unable to be angry with any of them. I was surprised by Hermione's coldness but I knew she was so worried about Harry's mental state, I couldn't fault her for that. I couldn't hate any of them.

I continued on to my reading tree, trying to overlook the eyes of the entire school and their horrible thoughts about me. News of mine and Draco's relationship spread like wildfire, people wouldn't stop talking about it, I wasn't sure if they ever would. It was easy to ignore their stares but almost impossible to silence all of their thoughts.

I sat against the trunk of my tree and opened "Pride and Prejudice". I reread the same paragraph several times before slamming the book closed. I couldn't concentrate, not when I knew Draco was somewhere on the grounds hurting because of me. He had trusted me in a way he never trusted anyone and despite Blaise's countless apologies, I really hated him for spoiling things between Draco and I. I knew Draco had _so_ much more to share with me and I wanted to absorb every moment I could.

I jumped when my sister Iris flopped down next to me. I punched her shoulder and she laughed loudly.

"Hey Mel, how are you? Pretty terrible I expect?"

"Pretty much. You've heard the rumors then?"

"Oh of course, the whole bloody school is buzzing about it. Malfoy huh? He's cute and all, but isn't he an awful person?"

"No, he's not. He's done some awful things but he is so far from an awful person. He has a beautiful soul that hasn't ever been allowed out because of his ghastly family."

"Blimey, you've gotten really close to him then?"

"Closer than I ever thought possible. But he hates me now because that stupid Blaise had to kiss me and he saw it."

"Not to mention your friends are angry about it?"

"Oh they're furious but I'm hoping they'll come around. And if they don't, I understand."

"Wow Mel, you're handling this quite well. I don't think I've ever seen you this torn up before, not even about Oliver and I thought _that_ break up was bad."

"Because Oliver tossed me aside like I was nothing, Draco _needs_ me and I hurt him, unintentionally or not."

"Mel, everything will turn out for the best. Your friends love you, they'll forgive you. And if Malfoy is worth anything, he'll come around too."

I hugged Iris tightly, she was so wise for a fifteen year old. She grinned as she pulled away and kissed my cheek. After talking to her I was even more determined to talk to Draco. Iris and I stood up together and walked back through the courtyard, arm in arm.

"I'm sure Blaise would let you into Slytherin if you asked Mel, but regardless, tomorrow is Monday so you'll see him eventually."

"I know, but I'm impatient."

"Good luck sis. And just know I will always be supportive of you. I don't know Draco well enough to judge him but I couldn't doubt you, I know you'll be smart."

I hugged Iris once more and kissed her head before taking off towards the dungeons. I couldn't stand Draco being angry with me for a moment longer.

"Blaise!" I shrieked once I spotted him.

Blaise's eyes widened when he saw me, he thought I looked crazed but I _was_ , I needed to see Draco immediately and make things right with him. I held onto Blaise's arm and dragged him towards Slytherin.

"Are you going to hex me?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"Blaise you are bloody stupid. I need you to let me into Slytherin."

"What? Are you mad? That's a terrible idea. Draco is still furious with me, it's hard enough to avoid him, and I can't let you in."

I pulled us to a stop and pinched Blaise's shoulder.

"Ow, okay okay. You're a bloody git."

"Thanks. Let's go."

I grasped Blaise's arm again and he wriggled away from me. He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"So Malfoy huh?"

"Yes Blaise. Is it so surprising?"

"Absolutely." He snorted.

Blaise remained silent as we walked the rest of the way to Slytherin. My stomach was flipping as Blaise whispered the password. I had no idea what Draco would think about me ambushing him but I had to try. I had to talk to him.

"Stop your fidgeting Mel, he's in there. He hasn't left his room all weekend."

I nodded and Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled me into the common room. I was greeted with shocked gasps and wide eyes of their housemates.

"What the hell is she doing here Blaise?"

I glared towards Pansy Parkinson, an awful Slytherin that had silently pined for Draco for years. All her thoughts revolved around him, it had sickened me before but infuriated me now that _I_ was involved with him.

"Stifle it Pansy." Blaise barked at her.

Blaise walked me to the boy's staircase and gestured upstairs. "Third door on the left. Good luck." Blaise said sarcastically, he wasn't thrilled about this either.

I slowly walked up the stairs, afraid to face Draco. He had been so hurt before, I was afraid of his rejection. I stood in front of his door and pressed my ear against it, I couldn't hear a thing. I wasn't sure what I was trying to listen for. My hand trembled as I touched the doorknob. I didn't want to knock. I slowly opened the door, Draco's room was dark. I peeked at my watch, it was past noon, he shouldn't still be sleeping but he was immobile on his bed. I looked towards the window and my eyes widened, there was no view other than the dark, rippling water of the Black Lake; Draco's room was directly beneath it. I had never been inside Slytherin house before, it was hauntingly beautiful.

All of Draco's furniture was a rich black with dark green and silver accents. I looked around Draco's room, the only bed was his and it was a large, four poster bed. I assumed he was supposed to have roommates but paid Hogwarts handsomely to be alone, it seemed like something his family would do. There was a dim light in the corner of the room, my eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness. Papers with tight scrawl were scattered all over the floor, what was Draco working so hard on? The new term had just begun.

I compelled my legs to move and approached Draco's bed slowly. His breathing was balanced and quiet. His forehead was creased with worry. I tiptoed closer to him and crouched directly in front of him. _Now_ was the perfect opportunity to listen to his thoughts, surely he couldn't evade me in his sleep. I craved to know what he was dreaming about.

I closed my eyes and touched Draco delicately, hoping I wouldn't wake him. My mind was immediately overwhelmed by horrifying images. Voldermort's face plagued his subconscious. There was so much pain, so much gore, and so much _fear_. Draco was terrified of his future with Voldemort. I pulled my hand away, feeling sick to my stomach, _no one_ deserved to feel this afraid.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Draco's forehead. I lingered, hoping he would wake now, I had to take him away from those horrible nightmares. Draco's eyelashes fluttered against my cheeks as he opened his eyes. I pulled away from his face so he could see me, he breathed sharply when I came into view.

"Melody? What are you doing here?" He said hoarsely.

Draco's eyes were still heavy, he seemed exhausted but I would be too after being haunted by nightmares like that.

"I had to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I love you, you prat."

Draco shot up in his bed and lunged into my arms. I held him securely and his grip on me tightened.

"Am I dreaming?" He whispered against my hair.

"No love. I know it's completely mad but I can't help it. You are everything to me. I have spent this entire weekend agonizing over you, I _do_ see you Draco Malfoy and I want to see more. I _need_ to see more."

Draco didn't respond, he kissed me fiercely instead. His lips moved so forcefully as if he had missed me so much. I could feel complete adoration pouring onto my lips. His hands were like iron shackles around my body. My head was spinning.

"I missed you." He whispered against my skin.

"I missed you too."

Draco pulled away and was beaming, he looked glorious. I had never seen him so happy before. He pulled me up from the floor and onto his bed. He held me against his chest and wrapped his blanket tightly around me. I breathed slowly as his scent consumed me, his heart was beating rapidly.

"I'm so sorry about what happened with Blaise, you have to know I didn't want him to kiss me at all."

"I know Melody. He's been groveling all weekend and told me he pushed himself on you. I'm sorry he did that and I'm sorry I overreacted. But _you_ have to know I have never felt this way about another person. I've never wanted anyone so much in my entire life. I thought I could brave everything on my own, but I don't want to anymore. I want _you_."

I squeezed Draco tighter, as if it was possible his heart was pounding even more. His hands shook against my sides. I knew he hadn't been so forthcoming about his feelings before. This was a completely new experience for him.

I jumped up from Draco's chest and stared into his eyes, I could _hear_ him now. He was letting me listen to his thoughts. Why now? I pressed my lips against his and my mind was flooded with his crystal clear thoughts. I could see him as a small child, running around in the snow, his mother was chasing after him. I could see him on his very first day at Hogwarts, thrilled to finally be attending here after eleven years of preparation. Then I could see him with _me_ , when we were sitting together beneath my reading tree. I realized he was showing me his happiest memories, there weren't many. I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes, I could listen to his beautiful mind all day. Draco's eyes were wide open, he had been watching me the entire time.

"How did you know Draco?"

"Know what?" Draco asked trying to act oblivious.

"Don't be coy, how did you know I'm telepathic?"

Draco tucked my hair behind my ears and shrugged. "I've noticed little things before, you're very expressive when you're thinking as if your mind is really active. I've heard you answer people that haven't spoken aloud. I'm sure anyone would notice if they focused on you enough."

"Perhaps, but promise me you won't tell anyone. I'm sure you especially can understand why I don't want to broadcast this. I'm the only telepath I've ever heard of, other than my mother and she was murdered because of it."

Draco gulped. "I won't Melody. Who am I going to tell?" Draco tried to joke.

Though we both knew _exactly_ who he could tell that would find the information very advantageous. Whether he wanted to align with the Death Eaters or not, his parents already had, I couldn't trust them whatsoever. But it seemed like he didn't trust them either and really cared about _me_ , so I desperately hoped he would stay quiet about it. Draco touched my creased forehead and kissed my lips.

"I won't say a word Melody, I don't want to hurt you or betray your trust. I won't say anything."

"Thank you Draco, that means a lot. You are one of very few people who know."

"I find it amazing Melody, you could be anything you want because of your gift. I'm sure you could bring you-know-who himself to his knees."

I gaped at Draco in disbelief, finding it surprising that he could talk about Voldemort so easily. "I'm sure I could but I don't want to. I don't know why _I_ was given telepathy and my sister wasn't, I'm sure there's a reason, but I can't see myself taking advantage of this."

"You are special Melody and you deserve to be treated as such."

"Thank you. I will figure this out eventually but until then I like to pretend I'm not telepathic at all."

Draco nodded, trying to be understanding. He wasn't sure he would feel the same if _he_ had been given my ability. His thoughts flowed so freely now, they sounded so loud since I hadn't been able to hear them before.

"Why were you hiding your thoughts from me before?"

Draco hesitated before answering and he silenced his mind again. I rolled my eyes and he smiled. He touched my cheek gently.

"You've only seen a sliver of what my mind is like, I can't have you listening to the rest, its too awful."

"I want to help you Draco, but you need to allow it."

"And I'll really try Melody, but some people are beyond help."

Draco looked away from my eyes as he spoke, he felt so shameful. He felt undeserving of my love and attention. I shook my head fiercely at his thoughts and planted light kisses on his face.

"You _are_ good Draco Malfoy, you've just been given a very difficult life."

Draco remained silent so I didn't want to push him. It was difficult enough for him to be as open as he was, I didn't want to frighten him away now, and I was in far too deep already. I rested my head against his chest, my eyes were quickly becoming heavy and I felt so secure in his arms. I felt untouchable. I felt like Draco would protect me at all costs. It terrified me to think I might someday be in a situation where he would _have_ to protect me, regardless of if he kept my secret or not. I hugged myself closer to Draco and allowed the exhaustion to completely overwhelm me.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up feeling extremely excited for the day, even though it was barely past seven in the morning. I could not call myself a morning person but today was the start of Quidditch tryouts.

There were many things I loved in my life, my sister, my friends, Draco, reading, school and _especially_ Quidditch. There was nothing more thrilling than soaring on a broom at high speeds, chasing after the Quaffle. This would be my third consecutive year of being Gryffindor's head Chaser. I was looking forward to this season much more than the rest because I would be playing against Draco and his Slytherin team. We had played against each other countless times over the last three years of my career but I was definitely more enthusiastic about the competition given our very close relationship. And even though the entire Gryffindor House would hardly look in my direction, I was still excited for today's tryouts. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my old practice uniform and quickly tied my hair into my usual braid. Hermione was still sleeping soundly so I tiptoed out of our room.

The anticipation fluttered in my stomach as I sped to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. Tryouts wouldn't be starting for another hour or so but I wanted to get there first. I hoped I would be able to talk to Harry alone before any of our teammates arrived at the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry felt nothing but anger towards me now since he had first seen Draco and me together, it had been two and a half weeks since then. The closer I became to Draco, the angrier Harry was, he was livid now. Draco and I were nearly inseparable. We spent every moment possible together and I still wanted more time with him. I was surprised he hadn't been waiting for me outside Gryffindor as he usually was every morning, but I knew he had to prepare for his own tryouts too.

As I continued to walk I spotted Professor Trelawney standing in the middle of the corridor. There was no one around her and she seemed to be muttering to herself. The Divinations professor was also one of the few educators at Hogwarts that knew of my telepathy so we had always been close, though most found her to be very odd.

"Hey Profes-"

Professor Trelawney suddenly grabbed hold of my shoulder, I thought she would rip through the material of my shirt. Her eyes were blank as she stared beyond my face. I quickly searched her mind and found nothing clear.

"You will bear the fruit of a poisonous tree, but you will change the roots within." She mumbled in a rush.

"Professor!" I shrieked, her grip becoming tighter on my shoulder.

I shook her forcefully but she remained frozen and kept repeating the phrase until suddenly she blinked rapidly and released my shoulder. She stared at me with alert eyes and smiled.

"Morning dear, everything alright?"

I searched Trelawney's mind again and she had no recollection of her vision. She only remembered leaving her room this morning.

"Fine, headed to breakfast. See you!"

I quickly sped away from her and towards the Great Hall. A shiver ran down my spine as I processed her words. She was known to have many outbursts like that at any given time, she had scared the hell out of Harry in our third year. But _that_ prophecy had been correct, was this one too? But what did it mean? Who was the poisonous tree? _Draco_? He was the only one I could think of that had a toxic background. I shook Trelawney's words from my mind as I entered the Great Hall, I could not be distracted today of all days.

There were a few students from each house scattered at their own tables. Every single pair of eyes were on me as I sat down at the Gryffindor table, I was the only one at my table so far. As I began to pile some food onto my plate Professor Dumbledore approached me.

"Good morning Miss Everard, up bright and early for tryouts this morning are we?"

I smiled kindly at Dumbledore and nodded. "Yes sir. I couldn't sleep."

"Not nerves I hope. I've always thought you were one of the best Chasers at Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir, a little nervous I suppose but more excited than anything."

"Very well, where are your companions? I feel like I've seen you on your own quite a bit, or with Mr. Malfoy."

I looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes, I didn't realize he kept up with the social aspect of Hogwarts. I nodded hesitantly and he chuckled once. I knew what he suspected about Draco, it's what everyone suspected.

"They're certainly peeved at me sir. I suppose no one expected Draco and me to be so close."

"Perhaps not, but I think it's good for him. That boy has a very troubled life, he deserves to have some positivity for a change."

"Thank you sir, I think so too, but no one else does. Hence my sitting alone this morning and many other mornings."

"Others don't _see_ people the way you can Miss Everard, but it will all come to the surface very soon I suspect. Look out for that boy will you? Merlin knows _I_ have tried, he's not very open to having help."

"Help with what sir?"

"His life Miss Everard, his life. Anyways, I've monopolized enough of your time. Good luck out there, not that you'll need it."

"Oh professor?"

Dumbledore turned around and smiled warmly. "Yes Miss Everard? Something else on your mind?"

"Well, I had the most bizarre encounter with Professor Trelawney and she seemed to predict something. She said 'You will bear the fruit of a poisonous tree, but change the roots within.' What could that possibly mean sir?"

"Professor Trelwaney is quite gifted Miss Everard, a lot like you. And if she has made a prophecy-as vague as it might seem right now-you can be certain it will come true. _When_ is a completely different story. Be wary, but try not to overthink anything, it's already been decided after all. Anything else?"

"Well, how common is _Occlumency_ sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not common at all Miss Everard, it's a very complicated and ancient brand of magic. It is not easy to learn. I've spent many years trying to perfect the act, even your friend Harry has dabbled in it, quite unsuccessfully." He said with a laugh.

"Someone has taught Draco and I don't know why. I was born telepathic, it's not something I learned, so I don't necessarily associate myself with Legillimens but I know even they are not common anymore. And no one but a select few knows of my birth given ability, yet Draco has been taught Occlumency, I think to evade _me_. I'm too terrified of the reason to ask Draco."

"That is rather worrisome. We all know of Draco's family's alignment, perhaps they taught him to protect _their_ secrets rather than his own, but I will do some investigating and enlighten you when I am able. Stay safe Miss Everard, your mind especially is very valuable and precious to our world."

"Blimey, thanks sir."

Dumbledore nodded once and left me alone. I looked to my food until I realized my friends had been watching Dumbledore and I the entire time. They looked confused. I held my hand up to wave to them but Harry only glared and turned away from me and out of the Great Hall. I stood up and chased after them.

"Harry please!" I called.

Hermione whispered harshly into Harry's ear and tugged on his Quidditch uniform. She was begging him to stop and listen to me. Harry stopped abruptly and charged towards me, he snorted when he saw I was in _my_ uniform.

"You actually think you'll be given a spot on the _Gryffindor_ team? We all know whose side you're on and who knows what you'll tell that damn Slytherin about _my_ team. You can't be trusted."

" _What_?" I shrieked. "Are you banning me from the team Harry?"

"Exactly. You've made your bed Mel, now you can lie in it, with _Malfoy_."

My hand twitched at my side, I wanted to slap Harry across the face for speaking to me so disrespectfully. He had _never_ been this cruel to me before. But as I looked directly into his eyes, my anger faded. Harry was so devastated by my relationship with Draco it had morphed into spite.

"If banning me from the team is going to make you feel better about yourself Harry, then so be it. Good luck on your season with some second rate Chaser. Go Slytherin!" I cheered loudly so the onlookers could hear.

I glared at Harry, his face remained unchanged and stared at Hermione and Ron who stood speechless beside him. The line had clearly been drawn and neither of them defended me. I huffed loudly and stormed past them towards Slytherin house. I could hear Hermione calling after me as I walked but I didn't turn back.

Harry had never treated me so badly, we had been like family. I couldn't believe he would take Quidditch away from me after the three hard years I had spent on the team. If _that_ wasn't abuse of power I didn't know what was. I trotted towards Slytherin and whispered their password. I could hear Pansy Parkinson groan as I entered the common room, she couldn't stand the sight of me.

"He's not even here Everard, shove off."

"I am not in the bloody mood Pansy."

I scoffed at Pansy as I walked towards the boy's staircase. Draco's room was empty as I walked inside, I was surprised Pansy had been telling the truth. I searched through Draco's drawers to find a Slytherin t-shirt, he had never been one to show school spirit but I hoped he'd have one. As I lifted his shirts I noticed a crumpled note at the bottom.

 _Get your act together or you will find that time will be running out quickly._

I shoved the note back into Draco's dresser as I heard his doorknob turning. I could hear his excited thoughts before he entered the room. Draco grinned as he saw me standing in his bedroom, he hadn't seen me rifling through his things.

"So you _are_ here Melody, I was thinking it was an awful joke. Shouldn't you be at tryouts?"

"That's precisely why I'm here. You don't happen to have a Slytherin shirt do you? Or is that an idiotic question?"

Draco chuckled. "Switching teams huh? I should have one somewhere."

"I'm trying to make a statement. Harry has banned me from the team this season."

Draco choked on the breath he inhaled and burst into laughter. "Are you bloody serious? _Why_? Don't tell me it's because of _me_? Is Potter completely stupid? He's a brilliant Seeker of course but that team will be nothing without you. Maybe Slytherin will have a chance now."

"You're too kind, you're just saying that because you have to."

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked. "Now you know I'm not type to just tell you what you want to hear. You're amazing Melody, Potter's a damn fool."

"Thanks love. You have that shirt or not?"

Draco smiled and nodded before pecking my lips once. He jokingly pushed me aside and searched through his dresser. He stopped for a brief moment when he found the note he had hidden in his dresser, his mind became silent immediately as he tried to nonchalantly crumple it in his hand. I instantly became nervous as to why he would be hiding it from me.

"Ah, here it is."

Draco tried to remain calm but I sensed the nerves in his voice as he stuttered slightly. What could he be so anxious about? His mind was still quiet. I closed the space between us and touched Draco's arm.

"Are you alright Draco?" I asked softly.

Draco reached for my hand and brought it to his lips. He nodded against my skin and sighed. Something _was_ bothering him. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me. But I decided not to pursue an answer, Draco was still struggling with being open and I didn't want to pressure him; he had enough of that. Dumbledore wasn't wrong when he said Draco had a very troubled life, I never wanted to remind him of that.

Draco pushed the shirt into my hands and I held it in front of me. I chuckled. He clearly had gotten it during his early years at Hogwarts because of how small it looked compared to his current height, but it looked brand new.

"It's a bit small for me now, so you keep it." Draco said sweetly, he liked the idea of me having his clothes.

I smiled somberly, his mind was wide open again. He deliberately tried to avoid thinking about the note in his dresser.

"Thanks love, it's perfect. I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face."

"How mature of you Melody, I knew I loved you for something." Draco teased. "Did you want to try it on first?"

Draco swallowed hard and I could see his cheeks reddening beneath his usually pale skin. I gazed into his eyes, his returning stare was intense. The nerves quickly formed in my stomach. Draco and I had kissed pretty heavily before but I had not exposed myself to him at all yet. I knew I loved him but I had only been intimate with one person while Draco had been kind of infamous for his _relationships_. I forced the doubt from my mind and lifted my shirt over my head. I loved who Draco was _now_. I stood in front of Draco in only my bra, his eyes widened as he stared at my seminude body. He was afraid to come near me.

"I'm not made of glass Draco." I teased gently.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked towards me. He touched my shoulders carefully and smiled, he couldn't believe how beautiful I was. He kissed me softly on the lips and took his shirt from my hands. He held my arms above my head and slipped my shirt on for me; it was a perfect fit. I giggled as Draco pecked my nose. He pulled my braid from beneath the shirt and smiled.

"I love your hair back Melody, I can really see your beautiful face."

"You are the sweetest Draco, thank you."

Draco kissed my lips softly and held me securely. "I wasn't trying to pressure you Melody, I'm sorry if I got carried away."

"You hush Draco, I love you."

"I love you too Melody, I really do. And I have to say these Slytherin colors look stunning on you."

"Well good, because I'll be sitting on your side of the Pitch from now on. Those ruddy Gryffindors can go to hell."

"You so don't mean that." Draco said with laugh. "But I love your spirt."

"Harry is such an ass."

"Oh I agree with you on that but I can fully understand his position. Those three _hate_ me, for good reasons, Hermione punched me in the mouth remember? And I broke Harry's nose just at the start of term. Yet, here you are. I'm surprised every day that you're still here, I keep expecting you'll come to your senses and leave me."

Draco's tone was light at first but now he was much more serious. He really _was_ afraid that I would leave him.

"Afraid not Malfoy, you're stuck with this mudblood lover." I teased.

Draco touched my face and scoffed. "I don't think I'll ever adjust to hearing you answer my thoughts. It's extraordinary."

"And a bit off putting. I try not to do it but it's hard when there's no real difference between anyone's thoughts and what they say aloud, it's the content that's usually different. But I try not to be imposing."

"How much stress that must cause. Well you don't have to hide a thing from me Melody, I understand."

"Same goes for you Draco. I love you, I'm not going anywhere."

Draco smiled brightly but behind his shining eyes I could sense the real fear he felt about losing me, he thought it was inevitable. Rather than answer his thoughts, I hugged him tightly. I was becoming more afraid of how serious Draco's secrets were. But like Dumbledore had said, they would all come to the surface eventually. _When_ was a different story.


	11. Chapter 11

After spending most of the afternoon with Draco at Slytherin House, I walked back to Gryffindor alone. Draco said he had _studying_ to do and wanted to concentrate, but deep down I felt like he was still lying to me. How could I not completely distrust him after he lied to me countless times? He knew I could read his mind now, yet he still thought it necessary to lie. But because of that reason, I _couldn't_ be angry with him. I _couldn't_ mistrust him. When he did lie, I knew it had to be for a very good reason.

"Oi! Mel! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Seamus Finnigan squealed frantically.

I chuckled at Seamus's crazed face as we both approached the Gryffindor common room. Seamus stood in front of me and I laughed.

"We all know you're going around snogging Malfoy now but is this Slytherin rubbish necessary?" Seamus asked bewildered as he flicked the shoulder of my shirt.

"I'm assuming you haven't heard the big news then? I've officially been banned from the team!" I cheered sarcastically.

Seamus's jaw dropped. "You've gotta be bloody kidding me! What the hell is Harry thinkin? You're the best Chaser this house has ever seen! You can bet your ass Harry will be hearing about it from me."

I squeezed Seamus's shoulder tightly and smiled. "Thanks mate. I'm only wearing this _rubbish_ to piss off King Potter."

"Good goin', that's brilliant Mel."

Seamus and I continued to laugh as we entered the room. I could _feel_ the tension the moment we cleared the entryway. There was a crowd of my fellow housemates huddled around Harry, _glaring_ at me. I suddenly felt way too exposed. They were all sickened by my shirt, it wasn't as funny as I hoped it would be.

"Wow Harry, _really_? I'm so damn terrifying now or untouchable that you can't talk to me on your own? You need a damn entourage?"

Harry's eyes were on the ground as his entourage stepped towards me. Ron and Hermione stood on either side of Harry, also unable to face me directly.

"You all think you're going to fight me or something? Just try. I can disarm all of you at once without even blinking." I snapped.

"Enough." Hermione shouted and the crowd quickly dispersed.

The common room was empty within moments, aside from the three of them and _me_.

"What are you thinking Mel? Why are you pretending like Malfoy isn't a snake? We are _worried_ about you." Hermione pleaded.

Harry snorted and I pushed past Hermione and Ron and stood right in front of Harry. "Really Harry? This is how much our friendship means to you? I do _one_ thing you don't approve of and you pretend as if I'm dead to you? I have stood by you through _everything_ and this is how you treat me?"

"Why _him_ Mel? Why _Malfoy_? He is a murderer! He's a Death Eater! Don't think he won't turn you over to his lot the moment he learns what you are! How could _you_ do this to _us_? After what _he_ has put _us_ through? You've chosen sides, so why don't you take your bloody Slytherin shirt and the rest of your rubbish to where you really belong." Harry yelled.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched Harry. He was crushed by my relationship with Draco. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as if I _had_ betrayed them all. I thought Harry was overreacting but he was genuinely devastated by my relationship with Draco. How could I even tolerate Draco, knowing exactly how much it was hurting Harry? I felt cruel.

I looked down at my shirt and the tears poured from my eyes. Regardless of how _I_ felt about Draco, my friends _hated_ him, how could I choose him over them? _They_ had been by _my_ side through everything too and I so carelessly disregarded their feelings, as if _they_ meant nothing to _me_. I had been so stubborn, so hurtful.

"I am so sorry Harry." I mumbled through my tears. "I am so sorry." I repeated.

Harry watched with me wide eyes, he was surprised by my emotions. He patted my back gently as I sobbed. He held onto my shoulder as I wiped the tears away. I hugged him immediately and sobbed into his neck.

"Please don't hate me Harry. Please. I can't lose you."

"It's alright Mel. Everything will be fine."

"Promise me Harry."

"I promise." He whispered.

I pulled away and wiped my cheeks. My chest heaved inconsistently as the sobs began to cease.

"Malfoy will hurt you Mel, we can't have that. _I_ can't have that."

"He wouldn't hurt me, he loves me." I muttered.

" _Love_? That monster couldn't love anything."

"He loves _me_ Harry. I know we've all had our issues with him but if you could see how he is with _me_ , you don't know him Harry."

Hermione and Ron sighed as they watched us argue again. They were both so relieved when they thought we had reconciled. I loved my friends but I loved Draco too, _Draco_ needed me too and I wouldn't abandon him. As guilty as I felt, I was quickly reminded of Dumbledore's words. _He deserves to have some positivity in his life._

"Well, it's us or _him_." Harry stated simply, folding his arms over his chest.

"Harry!" Hermione interjected.

"Alright fine, it's _me_ or him. They can do whatever they want. But I can't continue our friendship if you stay with Malfoy. You'll end up buried in the ground and I can't stand that."

"You don't understand Harry, you'll never understand. This isn't a choice between you and him. It's either pleasing _you_ or following what has already been foreseen. Trelawney made a prophecy right in front of me, even Dumbledore thinks I'm good for Draco. I have to follow my heart, if you can't understand that then so be it. But there's no _choice_ Harry. I thought you of all people would understand that."

Hermione was holding onto Ron's arm tightly as I walked past them towards the staircase. I knew Hermione would follow, to try to make me see reason.

"Say what you want but I'm not changing my mind."

"Please Mel, he's no good." Hermione begged as she closed our bedroom door.

"You don't know him. I love him too Hermione, there's no going back for me now. All of you will understand once this horrible war is over."

"It may never be over Mel. It's hardly begun, almost everyone is still in complete denial. But we _know_ what side Malfoy's family is on, we've seen it with our own eyes. When it comes down to a fight, who do you think Malfoy will stand with? Whatever he says to you in private may sound like gospel, but he is not going to switch his allegiances. Not for you, not for anyone. I think he is much too cowardly to do something so courageous."

"You don't know him Hermione." I spat with clenched teeth.

"Neither do you. This isn't a game, this is real life. This isn't one of your romance novels Mel, he can't be saved. It's too late for _him_. And who will _you_ stand with when it comes down to a fight? You will _have_ to choose eventually whether you want to or not. Don't forget how you were raised, don't forget what house you were placed in. Don't be blinded by him and the idea of a happy ending."

"It won't be easy Hermione, I know that. I will protect him with all that I am."

" _Who_?" Hermione asked.

I stared at Hermione and my heart sank. I had been so certain that I would stand with Harry no matter what and protect him. But now I felt so protective of _Draco_ too. Draco was so frightened inside, he _needed_ protecting. Harry was the strongest person I knew and he _wouldn't_ be alone, he had Hermione and Ron by his side. Draco had no one.

"Draco. Draco needs me. He trusts me. I won't leave him."

"Then I have to stand by what I said before, you're making this choice alone. I'm sorry."

I couldn't utter a single sound as Hermione left our room. I knew it distressed her to turn her back on me but she could not accept what I had chosen, _who_ I had chosen. I wasn't sure why I was so surprised by their reaction, I knew they despised Draco before we even began our relationship. Their response is exactly what I had been anticipating, I guess I just hoped they would prove me wrong.

I looked down at Draco's shirt and laughed, I did look rather ridiculous in Slytherin colors. I took the shirt off and placed it under my pillow, it still smelled like Draco. I smiled but the worry quickly consumed me. My friends were so certain that Draco was up to something devious, I needed to find out what it was. I needed to ease their anxiety too. Maybe if they realized how _normal_ Draco was, they could come to accept him.

I sighed as I flung myself against my mattress, this situation was not going to get any easier. I wasn't sure how long it would be until I or someone else would explode. I couldn't help but be reminded of Dumbledore's words again, _all will come to the surface very soon_. I wasn't sure when but I was suddenly very afraid of the consequences I would have to face.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke prematurely once again the next morning. I scowled at my alarm clock, it was only _five-thirty_ in the morning. This was maddening. I hadn't been able to sleep through the night in weeks. I threw the blanket off my body knowing I would not be able to fall back to sleep now that I was already wide awake. If I wasn't spending my time worrying about Draco than I was worrying about my friends and their hatred towards me. It had been another two weeks since my final standoff against my friends. Lines had been drawn, sides had been chosen and while I stayed with Draco, I no longer existed to my friends. It had been the most difficult thing to overcome but I had accepted their decision, there was no other choice.

I hurried through my shower, completely unable to relax under the hot water. I pulled my uniform on, Hermione hadn't moved at all. I was glad _she_ was able to sleep.

I walked sluggishly down the girls' staircase into the common room. I felt exhausted already and I had just woken up. I jolted when I saw _Ron_ sitting on the couch, staring at the embers in the fireplace. He couldn't sleep either and it was obvious, I didn't need to hear his thoughts. He hadn't heard my footsteps so I wondered if I could sneak by him unnoticed. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and approached him. I hesitantly sat beside Ron, his face remained indifferent as I sat down.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Hey Mel."

"Alright, I got two words out of you." I teased.

Ron sighed and laughed once, he didn't like not speaking to each other.

"I can't stand Malfoy, but Harry-he's acting like an ass."

"Thanks Ron, I understand."

"He's a Death Eater Mel, you have to know that. Harry's been following him, he's up to something." Ron said bluntly.

I stared at Ron completely baffled, I had never noticed Harry following Draco. I didn't think Draco was doing anything worthy of being followed.

"What's he doing then?"

"Aren't you two practically Siamese? Shouldn't you know?"

"We aren't together _all_ the time Ron. I trust Draco, I'm not suspicious of him at all. His parents on the other hand can't be trusted for anything but I trust _Draco_."

"I'd reconsider, did you know he's been to the Room of Requirement almost every night since the start of term? He spends the entire night there."

I gaped at Ron, I had _no_ idea. Draco and I always parted ways at our curfew, I had never thought to follow him afterwards. What business did Draco have at the _Room of Requirement_?

"Just think about it Mel. You're one of the smartest people I know, I'd hate to see you get hurt by something that was right in front of you this entire time."

"Thanks Ron, really."

Ron nodded and patted my leg, I knew then we had resolved our fight. I wasn't sure when-or _if_ -things would ever return to how they were before but I was so glad to know exactly where Ron and I stood. He was _worried_ , I would accept that over his former anger.

"So you're going to that SlugClub party I expect?" Ron asked after a few quiet moments.

"I don't know, that dinner the other night was unbelievably awkward. I suppose I can avoid Harry a bit easier at a party but Draco has no interest in going so I'd have to go alone. It's a ridiculous popularity contest anyways."

"Right."

I could tell that Ron was bitter over not being chosen to be a part of Professor Slughorn's-the Potions master-infamous "SlugClub". I _had_ been chosen and I didn't want the attention just because my marks were so high.

"Harry's not still using that textbook is he?"

Ron ogled me, they hadn't gone around broadcasting that Harry found a textbook of a former student who excelled at Potions and had made countless notes on the pages so he was unsure of how I knew about it.

"We may not be friends anymore but you can't avoid my telepathy, all of your thoughts are very loud to me."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Mel, we've always _been_ friends and we'll always _be_ friends. Harry will get over this eventually, you know it's mostly jealousy."

"Sure, just tell him to be careful with that book. There's a consequence to everything Ron."

"You're absolutely right." Ron said as he raised his eyebrows, he wasn't talking about Harry anymore.

"Oh shove off. I better go."

"Where are you off to so early?"

"I thought I'd read for a bit, I have to finish a Potions essay actually."

"You? Finishing an essay the day it's due? Wow, has Malfoy loosened you up a bit? I have to give him credit for that. You normally finish any assignment the day it's assigned."

"Stifle it Ron." I sneered.

I ruffled Ron's hair as I stood up and he laughed as he shoved my hand away. I was so relieved he was speaking to me again.

I decided to walk towards the library rather than my reading tree, I really did have an essay to finish thanks to Draco's constant distractions. I blushed as I thought about _how_ Draco distracted me.

I froze as I saw _Draco_ turning the corner. I looked down at my watch, it was still only six-fifteen. Why was he awake so early? Or had he been up all night like Ron had said? Draco's eyes were on the ground as he walked. It was _obvious_ he had been up the entire night. His uniform was creased, his tie undone, his hair was disheveled. I wasn't close enough yet to really see his face clearly but I was certain that his eyes would look tired and irritated. He finally looked up and was startled when he saw me. His mind went quiet _immediately_. I grimaced as he closed the distance between us.

"Good morning Melody." Draco stuttered nervously after he kissed my cheek.

"You're up awfully early."

"So are you." He retorted.

"I need to finish my essay for Potions thanks to you. Why are you up? You look tired."

"Thanks love." He said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you answering me?" I inquired.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, still avoiding my question.

"You weren't in the Room of Requirement just now?"

Draco's face seemed unaffected but his eyes dilated. His mind remained quiet but he _was_ there, just like Ron had said.

"Does it matter?" Draco snapped. "You're going to make your own assumptions right?"

"You give me no choice when you conceal your thoughts from me."

"I thought you liked pretending you were _normal_." Draco taunted.

"What the hell is your bloody problem? All I have done is try to help you."

"And I never asked for your damn help. I never asked for any of this." He bellowed loudly.

I gaped at Draco in disbelief. This was our very first serious argument and it was terrible. Draco hadn't directed his anger like this towards me before. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked into his, his perfect eyes looked cold. He didn't seem phased by my tears whatsoever. He looked unrecognizable to me. What had Draco gotten himself into? I knew now he really was in trouble.

I reached for Draco's face and he deflected my hand. He rushed away from me without saying another word. I couldn't compel my voice to call after him. What had Draco done? I didn't want to believe he was a Death Eater like his parents but what would he be doing in the Room of Requirement all night? With the ability to create the room however needed, what could the Death Eaters desire from there? I didn't want to believe it but why would he lie to me?

"Problems with your dearest Malfoy?"

I recognized Harry's rash voice immediately. My back was to him but he sounded angry already, I didn't want to argue anymore. I turned to face him and his eyes widened at my tear stained cheeks. He was clutching his Invisibility Cloak, he _had_ followed Draco.

"What's he done to you then? Exactly what you should have expected?"

"I'm really not up for this right now Harry."

"Poor you, poor innocent Mel. Did you really expect anything more from a Death Eater?"

"Why are you doing this Harry? I mean so little to you?"

Tears continued to roll down my cheeks and Harry's eyes softened. His anger was still smoldering in his chest but he _did_ feel sorry about my tears.

"I'm sorry he's hurt you but we all told you that would happen. You knew what you were doing."

"You're right Harry, thanks so much for the support." I sneered sarcastically.

"You actually thought I'd support this relationship? You're not stupid Mel."

"I didn't think you'd _hate_ me over it."

"Well maybe if it was Ron, or Seamus or Neville or an actual decent person; I could get past the jealousy. But _Malfoy_? He has done nothing but aggravate all of us but _especially_ me and you're acting as if that never happened. It's sickening."

"I can see beyond all of that Harry. Draco is in need of serious help, he has a horrible life at home and I don't know what you've seen when you've _followed_ him; but he's in trouble. And I need to help him."

"Well it certainly sounded like he doesn't _want_ your help. I refuse to watch you become a Death Eater or be killed and that's inevitable if you stay with him. He already is Death Eater himself."

"You can't prove that."

"I'm sure _you_ could. Just ask to see his arm Mel, that Dark Mark will be proof enough."

"I can't take this Harry, I can't take arguing with you."

"Maybe you should have thought of that then."

Harry walked by me angrily, any sympathy he had felt for me was gone now. He felt that I had chosen sides and had chosen wrong. I realized I _would_ just ask to see Draco's arm like Harry suggested, which would be the easiest way to prove them wrong. Draco couldn't be a Death Eater, he was only sixteen years old. Just the thought that he might bear a Dark Mark made me sick to my stomach. And if he _did_ have one, I knew it couldn't be his choice, it had to have been against his will. The Draco Malfoy I had fallen in love with just _couldn't_ be a Death Eater voluntarily, could he?

I forced the negative thoughts about Draco from my mind as I trudged to the Great Hall. It was normal waking hours now and the corridors were becoming crowded with students. My head was beginning to ache from their incessant thoughts. There were a few other Gryffindors at our table, but none I had desired to see. I really wanted to talk to Hermione after the great conversation I had with Ron, I hoped I could have the same with her.

My eyes were fixated on the entrance to the Great Hall, I didn't touch a morsel on my plate. I hoped to see my friends but I _needed_ to see Draco. He had never been so angry with me before. I longed to know what was troubling him so much. It was so hard to manage his constantly changing emotions. He usually kept his mind quiet to me but communicated very openly with me in person instead, now he seemed to completely shut me out and I couldn't stand it.

I forcefully prodded the food on my plate, Draco never came into the Great Hall and it was nearly time for our first lesson to start. I gathered my book bag so I could head to a Defense Against the Dark Arts. I sighed when I realized I had yet to finish my Potions essay. I hoped I could disguise finishing my essay as note taking.

My eyes scoured the halls as I walked to class, there was still no sign of Draco. He couldn't be considering missing any classes? The Christmas holiday would be coming in less than a month, followed by exams at the beginning of the New Year, this was crucial time that shouldn't be missed. I tried to find Draco's thoughts amongst the others but I heard nothing, I didn't expect to.

I walked into my class, I was one of the last to arrive. I wasn't aware of how leisurely I had walked, I was too consumed by trying to find Draco. Snape didn't look up from his desk as I sat beside Seamus. I had started off the term at a table with Hermione, but her frigidity was too intense.

I couldn't concentrate on Snape's lesson or even finishing my Potions essay, I was too worried about Draco and how I had to help him. It was obvious by his anger this morning that he didn't want _my_ help or anyone's but I had to try to get through to him. Draco was too strong and stubborn for his own good.

I scribbled some nonsense about Amortentia, the world's strongest love potion, as Snape finished his lesson. I had hardly absorbed a word of it but I knew I was already more than capable of defending against _any_ dark arts, I could anticipate anyone's moves. I stood up as Snape dismissed the class.

"A word Miss Everard," Snape said monotonously. I knew this wasn't a request.

Harry, Hermione and Ron lingered in the doorway as the rest of the class flooded into the corridors. They were eager to know what Snape wanted to discuss.

"Privately Miss Everard."

Hermione urged Harry and Ron out the door and Snape waved it closed with his hand. I became nervous immediately.

"You seemed rather-distracted this morning."

"Professor?"

"Funny thing about _distractions_ Miss Everard, you can only use distraction for so long to avoid your responsibilities."

"Responsibilities sir?"

"Precisely. Dismissed."

I gawked at Snape, utterly confused by his words. What was he trying to tell me? Was he talking about my responsibilities? Or someone else's? Harry's? _Draco's_? Snape's mind was muted as it usually was. He was exceptionally skilled at Occlumency, his mind had always been a mystery to me. I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me and I was too cowardly to question him. I exited Snape's classroom in a huff and nearly toppled over Harry, Hermione and Ron who had been eavesdropping, or attempting to, they hadn't been able to hear anything through the closed door.

"Everything alright Mel?" Ron asked sincerely.

"Peachy. Thanks." I said shortly.

"Oh come off it Mel, what did Snape say to you?" Harry grumbled.

"If you were meant to know Harry, than Snape would have asked you to stay too."

I walked by the three of them and to my Potions class in a daze. I could hear their footsteps closely behind me and their hushed voices as I walked. I would have been willing to tell them what Snape said to me but I knew Harry would've found some way to turn it around on Draco and I couldn't take any more of his accusations.

Anxiety built inside my stomach as I entered the classroom. Draco and I shared Potions and though we weren't seated together like we were in Transfiguration, I was still nervous about seeing him after our argument and Snape's lecture. My shoulders slumped when I noticed that Draco was absent. _Where_ was he? It wasn't like him to miss breakfast _and_ a lesson. I would go to Slytherin house if I had to, Draco couldn't avoid me forever.

The hour in Potions was unbearable, I couldn't remove my eyes from Draco's empty chair. I felt nauseated. He had such bad nightmares before, he seemed so afraid of the Death Eaters, was it because he was really one of them? I had to go to the Hospital Wing next and I wasn't sure how useful I would be to Madame Pomfrey when I couldn't think about anything other than Draco.

As I walked towards the Hospital Wing every face I gazed at looked like Draco's. I must have been going completely mad. I nearly leapt from my skin when I saw the real Draco, walking quickly as if he knew I was close behind him.

"Draco!" I shrieked.

Draco slowed his pace, but he did not seem thrilled to see me as I approached him.

"Where have you been Draco? Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine Melody, just busy. I've had a lot of-catching up to do."

"What do you mean? We take the same courses, we study together, I scrambled to finish an essay this morning but I thought we were keeping each other on track rather well."

"I don't have time for this Melody." Draco said coldly.

"Not even to talk to me? I thought you loved me? I'm trying to help you Draco."

"I need to focus Melody. I have a lot happening this term and I am falling behind."

" _What_ is happening Draco? Maybe I can carry some of this burden."

"No! Absolutely not. I've always taken care of myself, I'll be fine. But I need some-distance."

"Distance? From me? What's happened Draco? All you've been doing lately is telling me how much you love me and need me and how I'm bettering your life, what is-"

"Enough Melody, enough. I'm sorry about this, I really am. But I can't do this anymore."

"Please Draco, just-"

Draco didn't even allow me to finish my sentence before storming away from me. _Something_ had changed but I couldn't understand what. And I wasn't sure if I would ever find out why.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week passed by in a single haze. Draco had vanished completely but had even Professor McGonagall convinced that he had fallen ill. I couldn't concentrate on anything, not my schoolwork, not Harry's constant interrogation, not anything. I was too worried about Draco.

I meandered to Hogsmeade alone, I needed to go beyond my reading tree, I needed distance from Hogwarts all together. I wasn't sure what I would accomplish by having butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, but I needed to be away from Hogwarts.

I pulled my coat tighter around me as I followed some of my classmates through the small village. Winter was in full force now, snow covered the ground, and it was nearly our Christmas break. I couldn't believe how fast the term was passing. I had been so consumed by my relationship with Draco and deteriorating friendships with Harry, Hermione and Ron that I could hardly concentrate on my sixth year, it was already almost half over.

I sighed as I walked into the pub and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron huddled around a table, nearly empty glasses in front of them. Harry whispered harshly to Ron, trying to stop Ron from inviting me to join them. Ron had been friendly to me since our conversation earlier in the week and Harry was struggling with that.

"Thanks Ron, but I'd rather sit at the bar anyways."

Harry snorted and laughed once. "Not with your sod Malfoy? He's just there, all alone too." Harry sneered.

I looked where Harry had pointed and did see Draco. His eyes were on his lap and his hands shook lightly on top of the table, he was holding a wrapped package. I ignored Harry's glare as I walked towards Draco. He sighed as I stood in front of him.

"Hey." I whispered, trying to restrain my tears.

Draco's eyes were unresponsive as he stood up from the table and stalked towards the bathroom. I thought to follow him and beg him to talk to me, but Draco behaved so uncaring towards me. I didn't think he would listen to me. I sat in the booth he had just vacated and allowed some tears to escape my eyes. I jumped when Hermione suddenly stood next to my table.

"May I sit down?" She mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders and Hermione sat directly beside me, forcing me to move across the bench.

"This may be the three butterbeers I've had talking, but I really am sorry for how horribly we've treated you."

I smiled once as I looked into Hermione's eyes, her cheeks were rosy and her mind was clouded with muddled pictures of Ron. I knew I couldn't take this conversation seriously but I would humor her anyways, she could have said nothing to me.

"It's alright Hermione. I understand. I'm sure I'd do the same or worse if it was you."

"Ugh." She groaned. " _Me_ and _Malfoy_? That's revolting. But-um-to each their own I guess?" She mumbled nervously.

I smiled and patted Hermione's hands. "Don't worry about it. Draco and I aren't even together anymore, I thought you three would notice that."

"Really? I'm sorry Mel, I guess I _did_ notice that."

I looked away from Hermione as I noticed Draco stumbling out of the pub, he looked distressed and I intended to follow him to find out why. As persistent as Draco was about not being with me, I refused to give up on him.

"Can we talk later Hermione? I need to go, _now_."

I didn't allow Hermione to respond as I jumped up from the table to follow Draco. I pushed my way through the pub and outside, Draco was already gone. I squinted my eyes through the snowfall and couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed and started walking on the path back to Hogwarts, not wanting to go back and face Harry's smugness.

I whined out loud when I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking behind me. Harry and Ron were supporting Hermione as they walked, I chuckled to myself, Ron laughed too when he noticed me, Harry scoffed. I narrowed my eyes ahead of us when I heard our housemate Katie Bell and her friend and Hufflepuff Leanne arguing about something, it wasn't like them to argue at all.

Suddenly Katie was thrust six feet into the air and hovered above the ground. I gasped as I watched her, it was like she was dangling from a string. Hermione, Ron and Harry were beside me in moments and we rushed to Leanne. We slapped our hands to our ears when Katie began wailing uncontrollably, she sounded like she was being tortured.

"What happened Leanne?" I squealed as I shook her.

Leanne couldn't remove her eyes from Katie as she continued to float, she only pointed to something on the ground. I screamed as Katie suddenly slammed onto the ground, she was breathing but unconscious.

"Help her Mel!" Harry screamed.

I raced to Katie's side but I had no idea how to help her. I could heal broken bones or tend to illness, I had no idea how to help Katie, she had clearly been cursed by something.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now Harry!"

Harry was crouching down now, staring at whatever it was Katie had been holding. It was a _necklace_. My heart sank, it had been wrapped in the same paper as the package _Draco_ had been holding at The Three Broomsticks. Tears welled in my eyes immediately.

"Don't you touch that Harry!"

I looked up from Katie to Hagrid, I hadn't noticed him approach us. He touched my shoulder gently as he scooped Katie into his arms.

"You did alright there Mel." Hagrid whispered to me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I attempted to nod to Hagrid. I was speechless. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't force myself off the ground. Hermione pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arms around me tightly. They thought I was distressed because I had completely frozen when I tried to help Katie. They had no idea about Draco. He _couldn't_ have done it, why would he want to curse Katie Bell?

Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as Hermione and I walked back to Hogwarts. Ron was quiet at Hermione's side while Harry raced ahead with Hagrid. I wasn't sure where we were going, my mind was completely blank, it had never been this quiet before.

Hermione, Ron and I sat in McGonagall's classroom. I wasn't sure how long McGonagall and Harry had been gone, my body felt numb. My mind felt barren. McGonagall felt solemn as she entered her classroom, followed by Harry. I feared the worst. Katie _had_ to be okay.

"Well?" I finally muttered through fresh tears.

"Professor Snape was able to stop the curse from spreading but I'm afraid Miss Bell has been transferred to St. Mungo's for further treatment. She should have died, thankfully for her the glove she was wearing prevented her from actually touching the necklace directly. It saved her life."

"It was meant for Dumbledore, that cursed necklace was meant for _Dumbledore_." Harry bellowed looking only at me. "It was Malfoy who did it, who used the Imperius Curse on Katie to deliver it to _Dumbledore_ , she wouldn't do that willingly."

"That is a very serious accusation Mr. Potter." McGonagall said sternly. "Do you have any concrete evidence to support your claim?"

Harry looked away from my eyes and to Professor McGonagall. She had her suspicions of Draco too but there didn't seem to be any solid proof against him. I breathed a little easier even though _I_ had seen Draco with a very similar looking package.

"He was at The Three Broomsticks, he followed Katie to the bathroom, or didn't you notice Mel?"

"You stop this right now Harry." Hermione warned.

Harry stormed from the classroom, Ron immediately followed him. Hermione hugged me tightly and squeezed my hand as she pulled away, tears blurred my vision. McGonagall sat beside me and touched my other hand.

"There's nothing you could have done Melody, you knew to get her here right away and that was more than enough."

"But-what-what-if Draco- _did_ have something-to do with this?"

McGonagall gaped at me in disbelief but Hermione shook her head and squeezed my hand again.

"Mel, those were words of a very angry and jealous boy. As antagonistic as Malfoy has been to us, he couldn't be capable of actually cursing someone, especially Dumbledore. He is certainly not that stupid."

I nodded but I wouldn't feel confident about Draco's innocence unless I spoke to him personally. But now I wasn't sure if I could confront Draco at all. Whatever trouble he was in was very serious and I wasn't sure if I was brave enough anymore.

Hermione held tightly to me as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower together. It felt bitter outside, my body shivered violently even though I was dressed for warmth. Every pair of eyes in the corridors were on me, rumors had circulated quickly and there were silent accusations being made against _me_ too.

"Pay them no mind Mel. This isn't about you."

"Tell them that then because right now everyone is thinking _I'm_ responsible for this too."

"You're not Mel, I can't say the same for Draco but I don't want to believe he would do something like _this_. He's not a murderer."

"What is the point of this? Of Trelawney's prophecy and Dumbledore's encouragement? Dumbledore is the wisest wizard I have ever known, why the hell would he encourage me to help Draco if he knew he was already a Death Eater?"

"Is he?" Hermione said quietly.

"I don't bloody know, but now it seems likely." I mumbled through fresh tears.

Hermione hugged me again, she was unsure of what to say. She wanted to comfort me and tell me I was wrong, but Katie Bell had been sent to St. Mungo's, the package had been meant for Dumbledore, Draco _had_ been in Hogsmeade too. Not to mention his family's confirmed affiliation.

"I know Hermione, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I jeopardized our friendship for him."

"It's alright Mel, it's alright. Everything will be okay."

More tears poured from my eyes as Hermione hugged me. I so desperately wanted to believe her words but I felt true fear now. If Draco really was a Death Eater and wasn't speaking to me anymore, than I knew it would only be a matter of time before they began hunting me for my telepathy. That scared me more than anything in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Mel, it will be good for you to get away, maybe even have some fun. You need a break from this school and I don't think you should go home alone."

"I'd rather be alone Hermione. Iris will be off with her friend Ruth for the break, I could use some peace. Besides, Harry is still furious with me and I don't think we should be under the same roof."

"Harry can make due, I know Molly will be upset if you don't come and we tell her you're at home alone. Plus, I'm sure Fred and George are chomping at the bit to see you. Come on." Hermione whined.

I held my hands up in defeat and Hermione clapped her hands excitedly. She had spent the duration of the term trying to persuade me to come to the Weasley's for our two week holiday vacation. I had planned on staying home alone but I suppose I was safer at The Burrow with the Weasley's.

Recently, I had felt the strangest paranoia as I walked the corridors. Draco and I hadn't uttered a word to each other since the incident with Katie Bell, I felt like I had hardly seen him at all. My heart ached painfully as I longed to just speak to Draco. He wandered the halls like the undead. His eyes were despondent, he looked exhausted, and I hadn't even heard his voice in weeks. Draco was only a shell of the person he used to be and I didn't know why, I never would.

"Get to packing Mel." Hermione squealed enthusiastically.

I felt distant as I mindlessly packed my trunk. I wanted to force myself to be happy, for Hermione's sake, but it seemed impossible. I wanted to at least see Draco before I left, even if it meant he would push me away again. I quickly finished packing my trunk and pulled on my coat, I would try one last time to get through to him. I walked to my bedside table and pulled the wrapped gift for Draco from the drawer. I had gotten it before all the turmoil and I would at least _try_ to give it to him. Hermione looked at me sorrowfully as she folded her clothes.

"The train leaves in thirty minutes Mel."

"I'll be there, I just have to talk to him before we go."

Hermione nodded, though she didn't want me to go. While she didn't want to believe Draco was guilty with what happened to Katie Bell, she was still very wary of him. Even _I_ was wary of him now, he was acting so apathetically.

I hastened through the halls towards Slytherin. I knew Draco would be going home for the holidays but I hoped he wouldn't be gone already. I jogged now.

I jumped backwards as Draco exited his common room, I was shocked to see his _mother_ behind him, holding tightly to his arm. His eyes widened when he saw me in front of him. He was begging me to turn around, my mouth dropped as I heard his thoughts for the first time in weeks.

Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy stared at me deliberately, as if she already knew me. Her mind was blank, she must have been taught Occlumency too. I forced the worrisome tears to the back of my mind as I tried to contemplate what to say to them.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend dear?" Narcissa said snidely.

I had never met Narcissa before but she was exactly how I imagined. Her angular face was perfect and stern, her cold eyes watched me carefully. She was dressed in a stiff black suit, she didn't look comfortable, and she looked stressed. She looked like she didn't want to be at Hogwarts a moment longer than necessary.

"This is for you Draco, happy Christmas." I said shortly.

Draco remained silent as I forced the gift into his hands and turned away from them to run back towards Gryffindor. He was a coward too in his mother's presence. I was out of breath as I reached Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was waiting outside the common room with both of our trunks at her feet.

"How'd it go?"

"He was gone already." I muttered as my breathing recovered.

I hated lying to Hermione but I knew she would panic if I told her that Narcissa Malfoy was at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Ginny were beside us after a few moments and we started walking towards Hogsmeade Station. Harry wasn't trying to hide his disdain at my presence. His thoughts were making my head ache.

I remained quiet the entire train ride back to London. I could hardly even concentrate on my book. Why had Draco's mother come to pick him up? I wished he had been on the train with the rest of us, it would have been a lot harder for him to avoid me. Despite his coldness towards me, I still loved Draco and desperately wanted to help him through his troubles.

"We're here Mel." Hermione whispered as she touched my knee.

I wiped away the tears that had unexpectedly come to my eyes and nodded. Harry scoffed when he saw my tears and Hermione pinched his side.

"It's alright Hermione."

"Oh she's suddenly so noble." Harry scorned.

"Stifle it mate." Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked ahead of us out of the train. Hermione hugged me tightly, urging me to ignore Harry. I nodded against her shoulder and she released me. I grinned genuinely when we exited the train and I saw Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George waiting on the platform for us. I dropped my bag and nearly collapsed into George's extended arms. I had always been close with Ron's brothers, our similar humorous personalities brought us together immediately. Unlike most others, I had always been able to keep up with their shenanigans.

"Rough term so far?" George asked as he released me.

"The worst." I moaned as I hugged Fred tightly.

"Well you're ours for the next two weeks Mel."

"Thank Merlin for that, you broke into your father's Firewhisky stash right?"

Fred and George's synchronized laughter made me smile. My genuine happiness was halted as I heard Harry's negative thoughts towards me.

"Can we go already?" Harry whined.

"What's eating him?" George whispered into my ear as we all linked hands to apparate.

"Long story." I groaned.

George chuckled as we all braced ourselves to apparate to The Burrow. George held tightly to my arms as I nearly stumbled to the ground. Apparating was something you never got used to. I nearly stumbled backwards again as I was swarmed by Molly Weasley's secure hug.

"Good to see you dear. It was odd not seeing you at my home all summer."

"I know, I'm glad to be here now though."

"Arthur and I as well, come in everyone. Dinner is on the table." Molly said excitedly.

We all gathered together around the dinner table. The room was filled with happy chatter but I knew there was a constant worry in the back of everyone's' minds. There was a growing anxiety for the impending war, it was hard for everyone to focus on Christmas. I felt the same but my worries were the complete opposite of everyone else's. I couldn't keep _Draco_ from entering my thoughts. I yearned to know if he had made it home safely. I wondered what his holidays would consist of, if they would even be joyous at all. Hermione cleared her throat which broke me out of my thoughts. Apparently Molly had directed a question towards me, I hadn't been paying attention.

"She's too busy thinking about _Malfoy_." Harry muttered bitterly under his breath.

Harry groaned loudly as Hermione kicked him forcefully from underneath the table, but everyone had heard him. There was complete silence now, it was very unusual for The Burrow.

"What's Harry mean by that?" George whispered concernedly, staring only at me from his seat across the table.

"They've been snogging for months." Harry snorted loudly.

We all jumped as Molly's fork clanged against her plate. Molly and Arthur were certainly surprised to hear that, my cheeks reddened immediately. I couldn't even form sentences to try to deny it. The rest of dinner remained completely silent. No one could fathom what to say. After dinner we all immediately retired to our bedrooms, the awkward tension was hard to diffuse.

Hermione, Ginny and I sat in Ginny's room. They were talking animatedly to each other, I couldn't force myself to follow the conversation. Now I was wishing I had just gone to my own home in London. I wasn't sure if I could withstand being in the same house as Harry for the next two weeks. We were in much closer quarters now, it would be harder to ignore him.

"I'm going to go talk to Harry." I breathed dejectedly.

"Good luck." Hermione said with a quiet laugh.

"Be sure to holler if you need us to hex him." Ginny teased.

I smiled and closed Ginny's bedroom door behind me. My hands trembled slightly as I walked upstairs to Ron's room. Harry was constantly so angry with me, I wasn't sure how this conversation would go. I knocked twice on Ron's door and immediately heard footsteps to answer it. Ron smiled as he opened the door, Harry sniggered when he saw me.

"I'll give you two a minute." Ron said as he tiptoed from his room.

I closed Ron's door behind me and Harry sat straight up on his bed. He felt he had nothing left to say to me after my actions with Draco. I sat beside him anyways and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. I looked directly into Harry's eyes as I spoke, this was the first time we had conversed alone in several weeks. He hadn't given me the opportunity before.

"I know you're angry with me Harry," I started quietly, tears already welling in my eyes.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed, immediately affected by my tears. He looked away from my eyes and I reached for one of his clenched hands.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you so badly. You're my best friend. I don't know what I was thinking when I started up with Draco, but I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I just don't understand how you could care about someone so wretched. He's _going_ to hurt you or _worse_ Mel." He whispered, he felt tears coming to _his_ eyes.

"Harry, Draco's _family_ is what's wretched. He can't help what family he was born into, just like we couldn't help what happened to _our_ families. He's helpless with those horrible people."

"He didn't seem so helpless when he was breaking my nose at the start of term."

I closed my eyes tightly and forced back the tears. "I can't make any excuses for him. And I can't force you to understand what I'm saying. But I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted that. We have been through so much together and I can't imagine continuing without your friendship, I need you Harry."

"You're so cruel Mel. You're so bloody cruel for saying that to me when you _know_ how strongly I feel for you. And you _know_ I could never abandon you completely because of it."

I gaped at Harry and allowed the tears to fall. Even with my apology I was still hurting him. Harry loved me dearly and no matter how hard I tried to avoid hurting him, I kept pummeling him further. I hugged Harry tightly and we _both_ sobbed openly. I didn't realize how overwhelmed Harry was this term, our feud wasn't helping at all.

"I'm so sorry Harry." I mumbled through my tears.

Harry pulled away and held both of my hands tightly. It was exhausting for him to stay so angry with me. I touched his cheek and wiped the tears away.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore now that you and Draco aren't speaking."

"No we're not."

"I'm sorry. I'm not too proud to admit that Malfoy was a bit more tolerable lately. Aside from cursing Katie with that necklace."

"You're biased Harry."

Harry nodded and still despised Draco but felt a lot less anger towards me. He hated that we had been fighting for so long, he was through with it for good.

"I am so happy to hear that Harry. I guess I'll let you get some sleep now."

Harry nodded and hugged me again. I finally felt like a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I hated how strained our friendship had become and I was so happy it was over now. I kissed the top of Harry's head as I stood up to leave Ron's room, he smiled crookedly. I jumped as I opened the door and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred tumbled through the entryway, they had been eavesdropping.

"Slick guys." Harry teased.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed through them towards the stairs.

"So that went well then?" Hermione beamed.

"Very, thankfully."

"Brilliant. Now we just need to resolve this Draco nonsense and maybe things will finally be normal again."

Hermione laughed as I hugged her tightly. I knew how difficult it was for Hermione to even say Draco's name, it meant so much to have her support.

"Thanks Hermione, really."

"Of course Mel. Now let's get to sleep, I actually have some last minute shopping to do."

"Sounds great."

My heart ached painfully as I laid against my pillow. I was trying so hard to be brave and to be happy, but I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. I needed to see him. I needed to make sure he was okay. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind as much as I possibly could, thinking _only_ of Draco. I tried to envision him as clearly as I could, as if he were right in front of me. I nearly fell from my bed when I saw what Draco was seeing.

His father Lucius Malfoy was standing over him, delivering blow after blow with his foot. Draco was powerless against him. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw his mother standing behind his father, refusing to look at him. She was surrounded by other hooded figures. My skin went ice cold when I heard cackling laughter.

I jumped from my bed and pulled my sweater on, I would have to find Draco. He was being beaten mercilessly by his own father and wasn't being defended by anyone.

"Where are you going Mel?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes, she had just fallen asleep.

"Draco is in trouble. I need to find him."

"What? Now? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

I sat against my bed and rubbed my eyes. I supposed it _could_ have been possible. What I saw reminded me of Draco's incessant nightmares. Maybe I had cleared my mind so well that it put me to sleep. But it felt too real to be just a dream. Hermione and I both jumped when we heard loud pounding on the front door.

"I'm not imagining _that_ right?"

"Unless _I'm_ mad too."

Hermione and I both jumped up from our beds, not disturbing Ginny whatsoever, she hadn't been awoken by the knocking. I sprinted down the stairs, nearly tumbling to my feet as I reached the bottom. There hadn't been anymore knocking since the first time and I was worried about why. I yanked the door open and sank to my knees when I saw _Draco_ sprawled on the front porch. His arm was outstretched as if it was a real struggle for him to even reach the front door. I screamed when I realized that Draco was covered in blood, it was seeping from his nose, mouth and a large gash on the back of his head. I _hadn't_ been dreaming at all.

"Wh-what-do I-do?" I mumbled incoherently through my tears.

"Get him inside Mel." Hermione shrieked in a panic.

I reached towards Draco's shoulders, afraid to touch him, afraid to cause any more pain. I looked back at Hermione and was shocked to see the entire Weasley family and Harry standing behind her, they were horrified by what they saw.

"Lemme help you Mel, Fred?" George elbowed Fred who jumped and they raced towards us.

"Carefully please." I begged.

Fred and George barely touched Draco as they lifted him into the house. He was completely unconscious, he hadn't stirred at all as they moved him. I pressed my ear to his chest, his heart was beating so slowly. I frantically searched through my mind for some kind of incantation that might heal him.

"Episkey," I mumbled repeatedly as I touched Draco carefully.

"It's working Mel." Hermione said through her own tears.

"Here Mel." Ginny said as she crouched next to me holding a basin of water and washcloth.

"Thank you Ginny." I whispered as more tears flowed from my eyes.

I watched in amazement as Draco's wounds slowly began to close. I hadn't used this spell on anything more than a mere broken finger on a first year; Draco's injuries were much more severe but it _worked_. I pressed my ear to his chest again and sobbed as his heartbeats sounded much stronger. I continued to hold onto Draco with one hand as I turned towards the Weasley's.

"Please, can he stay? Please? I know-you-you don't like-"

"Hush Mel," Arthur said as he crouched in front of me. He touched my cheek gently and kissed my forehead. "He can stay as long as he needs. No child deserves something like this, I don't care who his horrible father is."

"It was his father who did this to him." I mumbled.

"Molly, please get some blankets for this boy, Ron start a fire and Fred or George, get some fresh clothes for him."

"Thank you Arthur. I'll never be able to repay you all for this."

"Nonsense dear. Let's get him moved to the couch now."

I was amazed by the Weasley's unhesitant kindness towards Draco. I knew Draco didn't deserve it after all the ridicule he had inflicted on them, I would be forever grateful. All the Weasley's lingered and watched as Draco slept peacefully, wondering when he would wake up. Molly Weasley especially thought how angelic he looked while he slept, and how cruel his family must have been to hurt him so severely. There was a great amount of sympathy accumulating in the room. I jumped as I felt Hermione's gentle touch on my hair, I couldn't force my eyes away from Draco as she spoke.

"Come sleep Mel, he'll be okay now."

"I'm not leaving him."

Hermione released my shoulder and I heard her step up the stairs with the rest of the Weasley's. I could feel only Harry's gaze on us now.

"Go to bed Harry, I'll be fine."

"Well I'll keep you company then."

I looked back at Harry and he stared only at Draco's arm. We hadn't changed Draco's clothes yet, I didn't want to disturb him prematurely. Harry was hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco's Dark Mark to confirm his suspicions.

"That's unfair Harry. You should have seen what I saw. They were going to kill him. His own father was going to kill him."

"How'd he end up here then?"

"I don't have an answer for that Harry. He must have apparated somehow. But I'm not going to let you confront him after the hell he has been through tonight. If I see anything, I will tell you."

"Will you?"

"Snape was once a Death Eater remember? And he's changed his allegiances. Why couldn't that be true for Draco? Even if he _is_ a Death Eater, it doesn't make him like them. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other, he's here now. I won't let anyone hurt him, not even you Harry."

"And I will never understand that." Harry said defeated as he retreated to the stairs.

I kissed Draco's hand as I heard the door to Ron's bedroom close. I brushed the stray strands of hair from Draco's eyes. He looked so serene now, as if he knew he was with safe hands. He breathed rhythmically now. I closed my eyes to attempt to merge his mind with mine. Tears immediately welled in my eyes, he was dreaming of my face. I laid my head against his arm and allowed his dreams to consume my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up suddenly as a shiver pulsed down my spine. I rubbed my eyes, it was pitch black now, the fire had gone cold. I moved closer to the fireplace and reignited the flames, I rubbed my hands together.

I gasped when I turned back towards Draco and saw that his eyes had opened. He stared at me aloofly, he thought he was dreaming, he thought he had died. I kneeled on the couch in front of him and shook my head at his thoughts.

"Alive and well I'm afraid." I teased.

"Really? Where are we?"

"The Weasley's, and believe it or not, _you_ came to _me_. What happened Draco? I saw such horrible things, was I just imagining that?"

Draco looked away from my eyes as tears welled up in his. He was reliving the gruesome night he had. I pressed my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my back securely. I could feel his tears dropping against my hair. He was still so fearful.

"Shh, it's okay Draco. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Draco whispered.

I sat up and gaped at Draco, he chuckled quietly. "Of course I do Draco, what I saw was absolutely horrible. How could your father do that to you?"

"He was under the Imperius Curse Melody. My father has raised a hand to me as I've grown up but _never_ like that."

"But who would do that? That's just disgustingly wrong and-"

I stopped speaking abruptly as Draco stared at me with grave eyes. The _cackling laughter_ I had heard, I knew exactly who it belonged to, _Voldemort_.

"But _why_ Draco? Is that his idea of entertainment? What could you have done?"

"It's so complicated Melody, I _can't_ have you know anything about it."

"About what?" I whispered through my tears.

Draco closed his eyes, he couldn't stand to see me cry, especially over him. His hand trembled slightly as he tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. He wasn't sure if he had the willpower to lift his sleeve. I took Draco's hand and held it to my face.

"I love you Draco."

"You shouldn't." He whispered.

Draco tugged forcefully on his sleeve and revealed what nearly every person at Hogwarts suspected he had, a _Dark Mark_. It was moving so slightly that I thought my eyes were misleading me. Draco had his own eyes snapped shut, he was terrified to see my face. I held his permanently marked arm to my lips and kissed it repeatedly. I was surprised at the warmth of his Dark Mark, I couldn't imagine how it must have felt against his skin. Draco touched my head and I stared into his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything Draco." I whispered as I touched his forehead with mine.

Draco pulled away abruptly and wriggled out of my arms, he stood up and gawked at me as he paced the living room.

"How can this not change _everything_ Melody? You know exactly what I am now. You could get hurt, this is too dangerous. I can't have you hurt even more because of me, possibly killed Melody."

I stood up and held strongly onto Draco's arms. He wanted to pull himself out of my grip again.

"Stop this Draco Malfoy, I love you. I _want_ to help, that's all I've _ever_ wanted. I had my suspicions before and having them confirmed doesn't change anything. I _love_ you."

"You don't know what I'm capable of Melody. You don't know what I've been charged with. They'll kill me if I tell you anything."

"Then don't. I don't care. I trust you."

"Don't." Draco whispered defeated as he touched his forehead to mine.

I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and ferociously crushed my lips against his. I had come so close to losing Draco permanently, I wouldn't lose him ever again. I didn't care about the complications or the consequences, I loved every part of Draco Malfoy and that couldn't be changed. I unhinged my arms from around his neck and began to swiftly undo the buttons of his shirt. Draco pulled away and gazed into my eyes, unsure of what I was doing.

"I love you Draco. You almost _died_ tonight. I can't go another minute apart from you."

"I love you Melody."

I smiled as Draco held my face between his hands and kissed me softly. My heart started to race as Draco tightened his grip on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his mouth explored mine. Draco's hands were strong as he reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. He tugged on his lip with his teeth as he stared at my half naked body. My cheeks reddened immediately.

"You're so beautiful." Draco whispered as he touched his lips to my exposed skin.

My hands didn't waver as I unbuttoned Draco's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. He was perfect. Draco held tightly to my body as he lowered us to the floor. The heat of the fire seemed to scorch my skin. Draco's hands dug into my hips as he tugged on the waistband of my pajama bottoms. My breath hitched in my throat as Draco consumed my body entirely.

Draco's movements were strong, confident and deliberate. My heart raced as his hands held tightly to my body. I couldn't imagine a better feeling. I couldn't imagine being happier than I was in this moment. My body felt engulfed by the flames, I thought my heart would explode. I didn't want this to end but I knew I was climbing higher.

"Melody, Melody, Melody..." Draco muttered against my neck.

I held onto Draco's back tightly as my body melted around his. Draco's body went rigid on top of mine, I knew he was feeling the same. I kissed Draco lightly on every inch of him I could reach. Draco lowered his body onto mine, I felt secure beneath his weight. I wound my fingers into his hair as his breathing recovered to normal.

"I love you." Draco whispered against my chest.

"I love you too Draco."

I reached above my head and pulled the blanket off the couch and placed it over our bodies. My eyelids felt heavy as I continued to run my fingers through Draco's soft hair. He was asleep within minutes, _he_ felt safe in _my_ arms too.

My eyes fluttered open after what felt like only minutes. Early morning sunlight was pouring in through the windows. It was peacefully silent in the house. Draco was wrapped tightly around my body, I was surprised I had been able to sleep since he was holding me so rigidly. I attempted to move without stirring Draco but he groaned immediately.

"Where are you going?" Draco whined as he yawned.

I grinned as Draco stretched beneath the blanket. Every muscle in his torso protruded as he contorted and stretched. I kissed the top of his head as I reached across his body for my shirt.

"No," Draco whined as he kissed my shoulder. "Less clothes."

"Hush you. Molly is an early riser and I'm sure everyone is itching to come downstairs as it is."

"Alright fine. But I'll only allow it with the promise of you being naked again later."

"Oh stifle Malfoy." I joked as I pulled the rest of my clothes on.

Draco's cheeks were glowing as he watched me dress. We both jumped when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Draco shot up from the floor and yanked on the clothes George had lent him.

"Relax." I urged as I kissed Draco's cheek.

Draco nodded but I knew he was nervous, his mind was sealed securely but his anxiety was obvious. I smiled widely as Molly stepped into the living room, her tired eyes were surprised to see us already awake.

"Morning kiddies, I wasn't expecting you to be up so early."

"I'm lucky to have gotten even just a few minutes of sleep after that awful scare."

"Indeed. How are you feeling Draco? A good breakfast should help."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I feel much better thanks to Melody."

Molly nodded and smiled stiffly. I appreciated her politeness towards Draco, but she was still wary of him and what or _who_ might have followed him to her home. Molly entered the kitchen and immediately began preparing breakfast for all of us.

Draco and I lingered in the living room as we waited for the others to wake up. Draco held tightly onto my hands, I assumed he was nervous to face everyone else, I didn't know for certain since his mind was still quiet.

"It's alright Draco."

"Maybe I should just go, the sentiment is nice but no one really wants me here."

"Where will you go love? I refuse to let you go home."

Before Draco could protest there were several pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. One after another each Weasley entered the living room, with sleepy eyes and rumpled pajamas. Their eyes lingered on Draco, unable to forget about what happened last night. Hermione pushed them into the kitchen and smiled apologetically for their stares. Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at Draco, not hiding his disdain at all. Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Molly hollering that breakfast was ready.

We all sat in complete, uncomfortable silence as we ate breakfast. All that could be heard was the scrapping of cutlery against the plates. Each of the Weasley's along with Harry, seemed to be taking turns staring at Draco. Hermione was the only sensible one that wasn't completely unhinged by Draco's presence here. I resisted the urge to scold all of them. Harry's eyes were fuming as he glared at Draco, I thought he would lunge across the table at him. I cleared my throat and widened my eyes at Harry, he looked down at his plate and never looked up again. After the most uncomfortable meal in history, Molly began to clear all of our plates. Draco stood up immediately holding his and mine. I was pleasantly surprised by his gesture, I knew how anxious he was about being here.

"Thank you Draco, you certainly don't have to do that after the ordeal you've been through."

"Well it's the least I can do after you opened your home to me."

Molly smiled genuinely as she took the plates from Draco's hands and placed them in the kitchen sink. Everyone else cautiously stood up from the table and departed back to their rooms, it was our first official day of our holiday vacation. Hermione, Draco and I lingered in the kitchen and helped Molly with the rest of the dishes.

"Alright you've helped enough, you three go find something fun to do." Molly insisted as she pushed us out of the kitchen.

"Actually, I think Draco and I are going to head to my house for the remainder of the holiday."

Draco stared at me confused while Hermione and Molly felt worried.

"I was expecting you for the entire break Mel, one more is really no trouble. We can make up the couch a bit nicer, you're more than welcome to stay Draco."

"We both really appreciate that Molly but I think it will just be easier on _everyone_ if we go back to my apartment."

"Alright Mel, whatever you want but please at least pop in on Christmas. I miss seeing your face here."

I nodded in agreement and Molly hugged me tightly. She had been the closest thing I had to a mother since Ron and I became friends in our first year.

"Be careful, both of you." Molly insisted.

I nodded and Molly squeezed my hands tightly. She touched Draco's shoulder lightly and smiled. As disturbed as she was about Draco's family, she felt extremely sorry about what happened to him last night.

Draco linked his hand with mine as we walked into the living room, Hermione followed quietly behind us.

"I wish you'd stay Mel, this will be our first Christmas apart in ages."

"I know Hermione but I don't know how much more everyone can handle, especially Harry. I won't have everyone being miserable when it'd be very easy for us to just go back to my apartment."

"I suppose that makes sense. Well maybe I'll come by at some point, I'm sure I can drag Ron along."

"Of course Hermione, don't be a stranger. Will you be alright if I go upstairs to get my trunk?" I said to Draco.

"Yes Melody." Draco groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione followed me up the stairs and watched me as I gathered my trunk, fortunately I hadn't unpacked very much since we had only been here one night.

"Just be careful Mel."

"I will Mum. I trust him."

"Fine." Hermione conceded.

I hugged Hermione tightly and she sighed against my shoulder. She wanted to believe me and trust my judgement but we both had seen how mangled Draco was last night, she would die before seeing that happen to me. I kissed Hermione's cheek and smiled.

"I love you Hermione, thanks for caring so much."

"How could I not? You're my best friend."

Hermione said as tears welled in her eyes.

I squeezed Hermione's hands and she linked her arm with mine as I shrunk down my trunk and stuffed it into my shoulder bag. Draco still stood alone in the living room, his eyes focused on the several family pictures that were scattered on the mantle.

"Ready love?"

Draco looked away from the pictures and at me and smiled. Hermione gasped, she could see nothing but pure _love_ as Draco gazed at me. I elbowed her lightly and she grinned.

"You're _leaving_?" Harry asked as he came into the house from outside.

"Yes Harry, it's better this way."

Harry wanted to protest until he saw mine and Draco's intertwined hands. He didn't want Draco to be here for another moment longer than necessary.

"See you." Harry said shortly as he trotted up the stairs.

I hugged Hermione once more and said goodbye to everyone else before Draco and I walked into town to catch a train into London. The two hour train ride was silent, Draco held tightly to his marked arm. It was clear that something was bothering him but I was too nervous to ask what, and I questioned whether or not he would even tell me. I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my books. Draco rested his head on my shoulder and gazed at the pages while I read.

After the train reached its station, Draco held tightly onto my hand as we walked several blocks to my apartment but remained quiet.

When I unlocked the door Draco suddenly lifted me up by my hips and slammed me against the wall. His lips moved fiercely across my neck, cheeks, lips, chest, anywhere he could reach. I heard my shirt tearing beneath his hands, his lips never left my body. His kisses were so strong and urgent but I could feel the agony beneath it. Draco barely let me take a breath, questioning him was impossible. But I didn't _want_ to talk as he pressed his body closer to mine. A smoldering burning was building inside my chest and preparing to combust completely. Draco set me down and I dragged him into my bedroom, where we remained for the rest of the afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes slowly fluttered open, I held my hand in front of my face to shield the brightness of the gray clouds outside. My eyes immediately caught sight of the sleeping angel lying beside me.

I turned towards Draco and touched his chest lightly with one finger. My finger moved in rhythm with each of his steady breaths. We had been sleeping on and off for the last few hours, it was obvious that Draco needed the rest. I wasn't sure of the last time he actually had a restful night's sleep, he seemed to always have terrifying nightmares that kept him from sleeping peacefully.

I removed my finger immediately when I noticed Draco beginning to stir beneath my touch. I hadn't intended to wake him, but his eyes fluttered open slowly as he adjusted to the light as well. He closed his eyes again and gently rubbed his hand up and down my arm, his hands felt like silk against my skin. I leaned my head forward and pressed my lips against his neck, he shuddered beneath my mouth.

I reached my hand into Draco's hair and fiddled with the stray stands that had fallen in front of his eyes. "Should we go back to your house and get some clothes for you?"

Draco's eyes snapped open, he looked horrified by that idea. "Are you mad? I'm not going back, I don't know what I'd be walking into."

"I'm sure your mother is very worried about you, your father too, if he was under the Imperius Curse as you said. I think we should at least let them know you're alive, don't you? Maybe the others will have gone."

"Highly unlikely Melody, I'll send them an owl."

"You're _afraid_ to go back, aren't you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Melody..." Draco said sternly, even without being able to hear his thoughts, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it. And I didn't think he would ever admit to being afraid of anything, he was much too proud.

I reached for Draco's marked arm and touched my lips to his Dark Mark. I jumped at how much warmer it was now.

"That mustn't be pleasant."

"Not at all, they're looking for me."

"How do you know?"

Draco glared at me, not wanting to talk about it whatsoever. I grimaced as I heard his thoughts, it wasn't fair that he only allowed me to hear what _he_ wanted me to, it wasn't normal for me to have someone who could choose. Draco touched my furrowed brow and smiled gently.

"This mark has a funny way of communicating to me, to all of us. The burning is a way to summon us, if _he_ really required my presence it would be scalding hot, completely unbearable."

"So how does it feel now? It's warmer than last night."

"Well, I'd say I'm on his radar right now. But I don't think he cares one way or the other, if I lived or died."

"I'd care, and I'm sure your parents would too."

"My damn parents are the ones that got me into this rubbish in the first place. My father is such a coward that he needs his _son_ to resolve his problems for him. And I'll be killed if I don't do exactly what is expected of me."

"Maybe I can help, I'd-"

"No!" Draco shrieked and jumped out of bed.

Draco was shaking with frustration as he pulled his clothes on. He began to pace my bedroom. He was _so_ anxious.

"I _chose_ this Melody. I thought it was such an esteemed honor to be chosen at such a young age. But now I fully understand what horrors I have become involved with. I can hardly stand to look at myself in the mirror. I know _exactly_ what kind of suffering my decisions are going to cause. And you actually think I would be willing to yield any of that onto _you_? I'd rather just kill myself right now."

"Don't say that Draco."

"I just-can't do it-I can't do-this. They're going to kill me Melody."

Draco slumped against my bed and threw his face into his hands and _cried_. I had never seen Draco cry like this before, I had never seen him so vulnerable. I crawled to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Draco turned towards me and bawled uncontrollably into my chest. I couldn't imagine leaving him, I realized now _I_ was all that Draco had in this world. I kissed him repeatedly, hoping to alleviate some of his sorrow, but I wasn't sure if I could, Draco seemed so broken by his situation.

"I love you Draco, so _please_ let me do something, _anything_. I'd trade _my_ life to save yours."

Draco pulled away and peered into my eyes, his were bright red and brimming with more tears. He was in complete disbelief, he had never felt such devotion from anyone before, not even his own mother. She had stood by and allowed what happened to him. He had _no one_ to defend him.

"Well you do now. I'm not claiming to be very fantastical but I _will_ help you through this. Why don't we go to Dumbledore? He said to me himself he's tried to help you, why won't you let him? Dumbledore has saved countless lives."

" _No one_ can help me Melody, not even you. What's been done _cann_ _ot_ be undone, it's too late, and I'm a lost cause. I have no choice."

Tears welled in my eyes as I watched Draco crumble in my arms. I desperately wanted to find a solution, but his grim stare made me believe that there really _wasn't_ anything anyone could do, not me, not even Dumbledore. I realized now that my discretion was the _only_ thing that could help Draco. Last night I had promised Harry that if I discovered Draco's Dark Mark that I would inform him. But what _good_ would come from that? I knew Harry didn't care about Draco's fate. And if Draco's true identity were revealed, it would jeopardize his life even more, I couldn't inflict that on him. If keeping silent was the only way I could help him than that's exactly what I would do.

"Why hasn't this frightened you away? I'm beginning to question your sanity." Draco teased as he wiped the lingering tears away.

I smiled, knowing it was time to set the harsh reality aside for right now. I kissed Draco's shoulder.

"Afraid so. I'm entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are."

Draco laughed. "Lewis Carroll." He stated simply.

"Damn Malfoy, you never cease to amaze me."

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. "I actually enjoyed that one, which I found rather surprising."

"I wish everyone could see you like this. The pureblood Slytherin that secretly reads muggle books."

"I think my father would really have my head if he knew that."

"Then maybe we _should_ go to your house. I'm assuming you never opened your gift from me?"

"By that are you trying to say you got me a _book_ for Christmas?" Draco teased.

"Shut it, you'll love it."

"I just don't think I can go back there Melody."

"Well perhaps we just climb in through the window? Nobody said we had to enter through the front door."

Draco groaned loudly but nodded. "Do you have anything I could wear in the meantime? It's strange wearing George's clothes and I'm sure he'll want them back sooner rather than later."

"I suppose I might have something, even though you're nearly an entire head taller than me." I teased.

I climbed out of my bed and wrapped the sheet around my nude body. As I started walking to my closet Draco unexpectedly pulled onto my arm and back onto the mattress. He kissed my neck and began tugging at the sheet. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as Draco's lips traveled down my body. As he climbed on top of me fully I pulled away abruptly.

"You aren't going to distract me Malfoy. Let's go and get this over with. My bed will still be here when we get back."

"Fine, fine." Draco whined.

I started towards my closet again and pulled on a nicer pair of jeans and dark blue sweater and pulled my unruly hair back into a low ponytail. I searched through my closet in hopes of finding something suitable for Draco. I grinned as I found a pair of oversized sweats and large Gryffindor t-shirt. I tossed the clothes to Draco and his jaw dropped when he saw the shirt.

"You expect me to wear this Gryffindor rubbish?" Draco said in disbelief.

I burst into laughter. "Beggars can't be choosers love."

Draco rolled his eyes and begrudgingly pulled the clothes on, feeling much more comfortable in something of _mine_. I snorted as Draco pulled on his dress shoes, he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Laugh it up Everard."

Draco reached for my hands and closed his eyes. His mind opened up immediately as he envisioned his home. I snatched my hands away from him and gasped.

"Draco, we could be expelled for apparating without a license."

"There are worse things Melody. It'll take us over two hours to get to my house if we go by broomstick, it'll be freezing by nightfall."

"You are infuriating." I sighed as I held tightly to Draco's hands.

Draco pictured his expansive bedroom. The walls were black and barren, the complete opposite of mine that was painted a light lavender color and adorned with photos and Quidditch posters. Before I could analyze his room even further, we were being pulled to it. Draco held me steady as we appeared in his bedroom.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"It's much more convenient. It must be easy for a telepath."

"That's beside the point Draco, I don't want to risk expulsion."

Draco laughed as I shivered, it was bitterly cold inside his bedroom.

"It's awful isn't it? Try living here. I'll just pack a few things and we can leave."

"Perfect."

I sat against Draco's mattress, it felt uncomfortably hard. Everything about this room was so mechanical and impersonal, it was like he didn't really live here at all. My heart raced as I watched Draco. Despite the chaos, I couldn't imagine not being with him. I stood up from the bed and crossed the room to where Draco stood, packing his suitcase. He grinned as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Melody."

I pushed my lips against Draco and tightened my grip around his neck. He lifted me into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pinned me against his closet door and slid his hands up the back of my shirt. Draco nearly dropped me to the floor when we both heard a shocked gasp coming from his bedroom doorway. I quickly stepped away from Draco as his _mother_ gawked at us.

Narcissa cleared her throat and glared directly at Draco as she spoke. "What's going on here Draco?" She asked sternly but remained calm.

Narcissa's eyes flitted from Draco to me. She easily remembered me from yesterday and already knew exactly _who_ I was and _what_ I was. Like when I had first seen her at Hogwarts, her mind was completely blank. I reached for Draco's hand, Narcissa flinched.

"Mother, this is Melody."

"I _know_ who she is Draco. Where have you been?"

I forced back the tears that threatened to leave my eyes. Narcissa _hated_ me. She was clearly taught Occlumency but she was not as skilled as her son, his mind was completely unreadable, but her thoughts were much easier to penetrate. She seemed to hate _me_ just as much as my friends hated _Draco_. Draco released my hand and walked towards his mother. The worry she felt for her son outweighed everything else, she _did_ care about him. As he tried to wrap his arms around her she slapped him hard across the face. I resisted the urge to lunge at her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Draco, I was worried sick."

Draco nodded obediently and she grimaced, her eyes catching sight of me again.

"Take the girl home Draco and come back straight away."

"Her name is Melody mother. And when we leave together I won't be coming back."

"Please Draco, don't be foolish. You know how unwise it is for you to be anywhere else. If you care about her than-"

"I _love_ her mother."

"Then be fair to her Draco. You belong _here_."

Narcissa was desperately trying to be brave in front of her son but I could easily see how fearful she was for him and for herself. Her eyes looked crazed as she watched him. She didn't want to be alone. Draco squeezed Narcissa's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I have to go Mum. This is what I need to do."

"I won't have you hurt even more Draco, not my son." She whispered.

"I'll be okay Mum."

I remained completely silent as Draco hugged his mother goodbye. She knew she couldn't force her son to do anything and deep down she knew he wasn't entirely safe here, in his own home. She reluctantly released him and didn't look in my direction as she left his room. Tears welled in my eyes as Draco clutched his suitcase and took my hand.

I kept my eyes closed though I knew we had resurfaced in my apartment. Draco touched my cheek and kissed my forehead gently. The wayward tears escaped from my eyes, I couldn't force them back anymore.

"What's wrong Melody? I'm sorry about my mother, she doesn't take very kindly to strangers."

My eyes snapped open and I wiped the tears. "But I didn't seem to be a stranger to her, she knew exactly who I was Draco, and not just because she had seen me yesterday at Slytherin. You don't seem like the type to gush about me in any letters to her."

Draco's eyes dilated as he stared into mine. I touched his neck lightly and could feel his pulse racing. I really wanted to believe whatever he was about to tell me but I wasn't sure how truthful he was going to be.

"She knew your mother." Draco said seamlessly.

I nodded curtly, having no desire to press Draco further. If Narcissa was involved with the Death Eaters back when my parents were murdered by them, than she knew exactly what my mother was and what _I_ am. I suddenly felt overwhelmingly terrified of what the future held for _me_. My mother was killed because of her ability, I knew the very same thing could happen to me. I hugged Draco tightly as distressing tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm scared." I murmured against Draco's chest.

Draco squeezed me securely and I felt safe. I knew Draco would protect me, I was certain of that. But now I was terrified of what or _who_ Draco would have to protect me from. My _father_ had also been murdered for trying to protect my mother, I couldn't subject Draco to the same fate.

"Nothing will ever happen to you Melody, I promise I will keep you safe."

"At what cost?" I muttered through my tears.

"They'll never touch you, not while I'm still standing."

"I won't let you risk your life for me Draco."

Draco held my face between his hands and kissed me firmly. "You silly girl. You _are_ my life now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Draco kissed me firmly again, strong urgency in his touch. Draco pulled on my clothes, my hands mimicked his. If our fates were unchangeable than I would cherish every moment I could spend with Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well Melody, those might just be the saddest looking gingerbread men I have ever seen. Are you going to cheer up at some point love? Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

I stared at Draco and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry our impending doom doesn't have me in a very celebratory mood."

Draco leaned over the counter and kissed my cheek. "We have today Melody, we have each other. I have to be happy about that."

I smiled at Draco's unexpected optimism. Draco had done his very best to make our first Christmas together very special. He had braved the near blizzard outside to get us a Christmas tree and decorated my apartment with bright, white Christmas lights. The atmosphere was cheerful but I couldn't force myself to be happy when I was so worried about Draco. But all he did was assure me that everything would be okay, I wanted to believe him.

As I continued to decorate the gingerbread with wide smiles my sister _Iris_ burst through our front door, her boyfriend Bradley following closely behind her. Her smile faltered and she was beyond surprised to see Draco and me standing in the kitchen. She stepped away from Bradley and stared at me awkwardly.

"Mel-what a-nice surprise. I thought you'd be-at the _Weasley's_?"

Iris was really hoping to have our apartment to herself, she had been wanting to consummate her relationship with Bradley. My eyes widened at Iris's thoughts and her cheeks reddened immediately when she realized I had heard them.

"Sorry to spoil the fun but I left the Weasley's early. But what about you Iris? Ruth has certainly taken a rather masculine appearance all the sudden."

If it were possible, Iris's face was even redder. She was completely humiliated. I gestured to the back of our apartment towards our bedrooms and Iris stalked towards my room. I closed the door behind us as Iris sat on my bed. She was afraid to look me in the eye, she felt extremely guilty and hadn't been expecting to be caught.

"Have you been to Ruth's at all? Did her parents know you'd be coming back here with your boyfriend? _I_ certainly wasn't aware."

Iris felt flustered, her hands trembled in her lap. "I told them I'd only be staying until today, that you and I wanted to spend Christmas together."

"Well thanks for using me as a pawn in your charade. And just what were you planning to do once you came back to our empty apartment?"

"Mel," Iris whined. "Don't make me say it."

"If you can't even say the words Iris, I don't think you should be doing it."

"How is this even your business?"

"I know I'm not our mother or Gran and I'm not trying to be. But I _am_ your older sister and I don't want to see you hurt."

"From _what_? Are you insane? I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Then you wouldn't have been sneaking around Iris. But aside from that, I know we have been through so much and you are very mature for your age. I don't doubt your judgement and I know you and Bradley have been close friends since your first year. I'd just hate to see you rush into something you aren't ready for, it's a big decision."

"I understand that Mel and it's not a decision I have made lightly. I am certain. I hope you'd be this overbearing if I were Hermione. She and Ron have been friends for a long time too, it wouldn't surprise me if they rushed into a physical relationship once they finally admit their feelings to each other. I hope you'll be giving _her_ the same lecture."

I smiled sheepishly, unsure of how I would respond if this were Ron and Hermione. But Iris was my only sister, it was my job to protect and take care of her.

"Just be _responsible_." I whispered as we walked back into the kitchen.

I knew my advice to Iris about being _responsible_ was completely hypocritical, since the very last thing Draco and I had been concerned about was _protecting_ ourselves. But I knew I _should_ have been concerned. A mistake like that was the very last thing Draco and I could withstand right now. I shook the worries from my mind as we entered the kitchen. Draco and Bradley were standing awkwardly, not speaking to each other. Draco was absentmindedly prodding the bowl of cookie dough while Bradley stared at the floorboards, wishing Iris would come back already. He grinned thankfully as Iris returned to his side and she took his bag from his hands.

"You are of course welcome to stay with us Bradley. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Mel, my ruddy parents have been in Aruba for the last several weeks and weren't planning to return for Christmas. Nice huh?"

"It's settled then, you're staying."

Iris smiled gratefully at me as she and Bradley walked to her room together. I could sense the love circulating between them which made me feel much better about them having an intimate relationship, but I still flinched at the thought.

"I'm assuming that was completely unexpected?"

"Yes, but she assures me she's mature and that she'll be fine. I don't suppose I have a right to say otherwise."

"You don't seem so sure about that, but you know what I was thinking?"

"Draco, I will never really know what you're thinking, unless you tell me yourself. But go on,"

I smirked as Draco opened his mind and imagined us having a party on Christmas Eve. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be silly. Christmas Eve is _tomorrow_. I'm sure everyone is going to be with their families."

"Oh come on Mel, if there's even a whisper of a party and free alcohol, people will show up. I think it's exactly what you need to lighten up a little."

Draco kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulder. His mind was completely open again and I could feel the pure joy emanating from him. I thought if he could be so happy after what happened with his father, than I had no reason not to be happy too. I vowed I would protect him at all costs and right now I had to protect his happiness with my own. Draco kissed my forehead and crossed the room to my small dining table with some parchment in hand and eagerly began writing letters to his friends.

The following day was spent preparing for Draco's impromptu party. He had spared no expense, we could have fed half of London and gotten them all sloshed too. I thought Draco was getting completely overzealous but the glorious smile on his face kept my negativity at bay.

I was sitting in front of my vanity in my room putting the final touches on my makeup. Now _I_ was getting overzealous. My eyelids were shadowed with dark grays and black making my brown eyes look like saucers. My lips were cherry red to coordinate with the laced, dark evergreen dress I was wearing, it was far too festive but I knew Draco was excited about my outfit choice since _he_ had purchased it for me.

I could hear boisterous voices floating into my room, people had been arriving at my apartment for the last hour. I wasn't sure how many more would actually be able to fit in my quaint living room. I began to feel queasy as Draco entered my room. He was holding a heart shaped necklace in front of his face. I stood up from my vanity and narrowed my eyes.

"What on earth is that Draco?"

"An early Christmas present."

"Well my gift is going to seem ridiculous compared to this." I muttered as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Melody I will adore whatever you did for me. But you have my heart and now you can carry it with you, always."

Tears welled in my eyes as Draco fastened the diamond encrusted heart around my neck. It was too extravagant. I didn't need an _actual_ heart, knowing I had it metaphorically was enough for me. I walked to my closet and retrieved Draco's bag where he had tucked away his present from me. I handed him the package and he rolled his eyes.

"I think it's only fair you open yours too." I insisted.

"Very well. How could I say no to that pouting face?"

Draco tore at the plain paper packaging to reveal his gift. He touched the cover gently and smiled.

"'Catcher in the Rye'?"

"It's used I'm afraid, it was _mine_."

"Yours?" Draco said as he opened the cover. "The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one."

"That's one of my favorite lines. I thought it was applicable."

Draco's eyes were serious as he stared into mine, I knew that line must have resonated with him too.

"There's some notes in the margins you might find entertaining also. But something else too, at the back cover."

Draco opened the back of the book immediately and gazed at what else I had left for him. It was a candid Polaroid picture I had persuaded Hermione to take of us. Draco and I were sitting beneath my tree that overlooked the Forbidden Forest, we looked so unbelievably happy with our arms draped around each other. I watched Draco, uncertain of what he was thinking. He looked up from the book and at me, there were tears in his eyes. He closed the book and hugged me tightly.

"This is the most meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Melody."

I pulled away and kissed Draco's cheek softly. I was so happy he loved my gift to him, I had been so nervous about it. Especially since we weren't on the best terms when I had given it to him back at Hogwarts. Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind and gazed at our reflections in my mirror. We looked spectacular together. I couldn't imagine having anyone else at my side.

Draco removed his arms from around my waist and twirled me, admiring my dress. "You look stunning love. Though you'd look amazing in a paper bag."

My hands fidgeted with the clingy material of my dress. I pulled on it relentlessly, willing it to reach the middle of my thigh but it was no use. I was thankful it at least had long sleeves so I wasn't completely exposed.

"I'm never letting you pick out a dress for me again."

Draco held his side as he laughed loudly. "You have to admit you look immaculate in Slytherin colors."

I rolled my eyes and Draco kissed my forehead gently. My hands trembled slightly as I touched the buttons of his shirt.

"Am I mad or do you seem a little nervous Melody? You know everyone who's attending."

"I know, I know. I'm being absurd. I've just never really socialized with all of your housemates before."

"Well you'll be fine love, I won't leave your side for a minute. I do have _one_ more gift for you though. And I can't wait until tomorrow. I need to give it you now before you go out into that party looking as gorgeous as you do."

"Not _another_ present? You are spoiling me Draco."

"You deserve it. You deserve the entire world, this is just a small start."

Draco reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a small velvet box. I gasped as he opened it and revealed a _ring_. It was a beautiful band with two diamond hearts intertwined together. I was paralyzed as Draco reached for my left hand and slipped the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit.

"I've had this ring for some time Melody. I never knew when I should give it to you, if it would be too soon or it would frighten you off. But after all we've been through and you're _still_ here, I figured right now is as good a time as any. And if I wait much longer, I may never see it on that perfect finger. This ring is a promise Melody, I promise that no matter what else happens to us, I will _always_ love you."

I could have bludgeoned Draco for making me cry and affectively ruining the makeup up I had spent too long putting on. But I was too overwhelmed by the truest happiness. I jumped into Draco's arms and he laughed as he spun me around my bedroom. We kissed repeatedly and _urgently_. I _really_ had no desire to go to the party now, I didn't want to leave my room. Draco pulled away and I had to lean my forehead against his as my breathing recovered.

"We should probably get out there Melody, we are the hosts after all."

"Alright, alright." I whined as Draco set me down onto my heels.

Draco held tightly to my hand as we walked out of my room and into the bustling living room. I had _never_ expected to see so many Slytherins in my house at one time. Iris stood in the corner with Bradley, her best friend Ruth and some of her other fellow Ravenclaws. Blaise waved enthusiastically as he saw Draco and I. Everyone seemed to be socializing so comfortably, I felt no tension at all between the different houses.

I yelped out loud when I felt a pair of arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I laughed immediately when I looked down and saw George Weasley.

"Who let the riffraff in? This is supposed to be an exclusive party." I teased.

George set me down and hugged me tightly. "Your beau invited us. Mum postponed the festivities so we all could come. And I have to say, Malfoy does throw a smashing party."

"Wait, _all_ of you? Where is-Hermione!" I squealed.

Hermione stood beside the drink table, talking animatedly to Ron. Harry stood brooding off to the side of them. I sprinted across the small room towards Hermione and leapt into her arms. She laughed as she stumbled backwards and patted my back.

"Have you gone completely mental Mel? I just saw you a few days ago."

"I know, I'm just so happy that you're here, that you're _all_ here." I said loudly enough for Harry to hear.

I hugged Ron tightly and he squeezed my shoulder.

"Not a terrible party Mel, even if we're surrounded by ruddy Slytherins."

I laughed and shoved Ron lightly with my left hand. It was then that Hermione noticed my glittering promise ring from Draco. She snatched my hand and stared closely at my ring.

"Blimey Mel, that's lovely. Is it meant to match that beautiful necklace?"

I nodded excitedly and Hermione grinned, feeling genuine happiness for me. Harry stalked off away from us after seeing the ring.

"Hey gorgeous." Draco whispered into my ear as he snaked his arm around my waist.

Draco kissed my hair and smiled sincerely at Ron and Hermione. "Enjoying the party you two?" He said to them.

"Yes, thank you for the invitation." Hermione said quietly.

"Of course, I'm glad you all could come on such short notice. I don't mean to be a prat but there are some rather unruly guests that need to be kept under control. I know I can trust all of _you_."

We all laughed as Draco briefly kissed my forehead before delving into the large crowd of people that had migrated into the middle of my living room. It was then that I noticed Harry on the other side of the room. He was standing alone near my front door, watching us intently. I left Hermione and Ron to their conversation, they hadn't noticed my departure whatsoever because they were too engrossed in each other.

Harry smiled warily as I hugged him, we hadn't _officially_ said hello to each other yet. He stayed quiet, purposefully _not_ thinking about something he was trying to keep secret.

"What are you trying to hide Harry?"

"Do you want to dance Mel?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

I snorted and began to laugh until I realized Harry was being serious. "Oh sure Harry. This is a first."

"Well it's sort of a special occasion right?"

"A Christmas miracle is more like it." I teased.

Harry pulled on my elbow and wrapped his arm around my back and swayed us slowly to the music, we were hardly moving. Hermione was gaping as she watched us. She couldn't believe what Harry was planning to do. My eyes widened at Hermione and she sped away and out of view. I tried to wriggle out of Harry's arms so I could interrogate Hermione but Harry held tightly to me. I eyed him suspiciously but continued to dance.

"Good holiday Mel?"

"Spectacular. Yours?"

"Alright I guess, it's nice to get away for a bit. I still have that Transfiguration essay to write though."

"How surprising, Harry the Procrastinator is behind on an assignment." I teased.

"I suppose I've been focused on other things. Dumbledore is pulling me in ten different directions these days."

"I'm sorry Harry." I said quietly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and was trying to think of something else to say. We had never struggled to converse before but he was waiting for something to happen.

"For _what_ to happen Harry Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer me but hesitated. I then felt a soft tapping at my shoulder. I turned around and complete _shock_ surged through my veins. I gaped at _him_ , my mouth ajar, and my body immobile. He was the very last person I ever expected to see at my apartment on Christmas Eve.

"Mind if I cut in?"


	18. Chapter 18

I continued to stare at _him_ , unable to do anything else. Part of me was fuming and wanted to pummel him for ever coming here, and another part was seriously wondering why there was a brace on his knee. He had his arms extended towards me, Harry was practically pushing me into them. He stared at me gently, waiting for me to actually speak.

"I suppose I could get through one dance without hexing you."

He smiled my favorite sweet smile that I had refused to allow myself to ever think about. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled my body close to him. Harry disappeared into the crowd, I realized now _this_ was the secret he had been hiding and what even Hermione had known about.

"Why the hell are you here _Oliver_? I don't recall inviting _you_." I spat as I glared at him.

"Really Mel? Is the hostility necessary?"

"Absolutely."

"Well Harry figured it was an open invitation, there does seem to be a very diverse crowd here. We thought it might irritate Malfoy too, Harry certainly wasn't adverse to that. So you and Malfoy huh?"

"Brilliant segue Oliver. I don't see how my relationship status is _your_ business. Shouldn't you be traveling with Puddlemere? Why are you slumming it here?"

"Well my presence will explain the knee brace. I injured it pretty bloody badly during practice and they cut me from the team."

"Oliver, don't be ridiculous. I can heal an injured knee and I haven't even been professionally trained."

"Oh I had a specialized healer repair it for me. But I could cause permanent damage if I were to injure it again. There's some ailments even magic can't cure. And Puddlemere doesn't have willingness to keep someone that could end up unable to play anyways."

I could tell that Oliver was torn up about his short lived career and I felt sorry for him. But there was still lingering anger I felt towards him too.

"So you moved back home then?"

"Actually _no_. But I will be in Scotland again. Madame Hooch has offered me a job. I'll be starting at Hogwarts after the holidays."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

My heart sank into my stomach; I could _not_ handle seeing Oliver on a daily basis again. I had only been able to heal so quickly because he was completely out of my life, _out of sight, out of mind_. Even being in his arms right now was painful, and I knew it shouldn't be because of how much I hopelessly loved Draco. And Oliver had been so keen on irritating Draco tonight, who knows what he would be capable of once he was at Hogwarts with us. Tears welled in my eyes, I had to get away from Oliver and fast. I started pulling away from Oliver's hold but he held tighter to me.

"Why are you crying Mel? I was hoping this would be _good_ news."

"You are an asshole Oliver. _Why_ are you doing this to me? You're about to ruin _everything_."

Oliver raised his hands to my damp cheeks and wiped the tears from my eyes. The former feelings I had for Oliver began tugging painfully at my heart. All I could think about now was how effortlessly happy he had once made me, when I should have been only thinking about how he had crushed my heart and abandoned me for _Quidditch_.

Oliver pulled my face closer to his, our lips were mere moments from touching when I forced myself out of his arms. I shook my head fiercely as I backed away from him, leaving him alone in the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

The guilt I felt was overwhelming as I pushed my way through the swollen crowd. Draco's beautiful face protruded in my mind and I couldn't believe what I was about to do to him. I was about to betray his trust and jeopardize our irrevocable relationship. I despised myself for even considering compromising my love for him. I glanced down at my wonderfully meaningful promise ring and the tears finally spilled from my eyes. I felt Oliver's hands on my shoulders and I forced them off of me.

"Leave me alone Oliver. You had your chance with me, you threw it away like I was nothing to you. I _love_ Draco, I won't betray him."

"Please Mel, be honest with yourself. If it weren't for Malfoy you wouldn't be saying this."

"Yes I would Oliver. You're too late. Please-just go away."

I kept my head down as I started walking speedily towards my room. I was really trying to avoid drawing any extra attention to myself when thus far my altercation with Oliver had gone unnoticed. Draco spotted me from across the room and sped to my side, I quickly wiped the tears away and plastered a smile onto my face.

"There's my girl. Are you alright Melody? Have you been crying?"

Before I could answer Draco, Blaise was running up to us, hollering about nonsense, I could hardly understand him. Blaise wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulder.

"You have got to see Flint mate. He is demolishing an entire bottle of Firewhisky."

"Christ Blaise, why the hell did you let him do that? He'll be passed out for an entire day."

"You better go tend to that Draco, I'll be fine." I said hurriedly when I couldn't have cared less about Flint, I just wanted to be alone.

"Are you sure Melody? Bugger off for a minute Blaise."

Blaise unhinged his arm from around my shoulder, not realizing the tense situation and stepped away slowly.

"I'm fine Draco, really. But Flint won't be after that."

"I'd rather stay with you and let those sods deal with him. I've hardly seen you all night and I promised I would stay by your side."

I blinked hard, forcing back more tears and smiled again. I shoved Draco lightly towards Blaise and he chuckled. Blaise grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

Instead of going to my room I headed towards the front door. I needed fresh air and to get away from the noise. I skipped steps as I descended down the five flights of stairs. I really hoped nobody had noticed my untimely exit.

I screamed into my balled fists, I could see my breath swirling in front of my mouth. It was _freezing_ cold. Tears poured from my eyes. My teeth began to chatter and my body began to shake violently.

My body quickly became completely numb from the cold and the horrible anguish I felt from Oliver appearing tonight. We had gone all this time not speaking to each other and now he suddenly waltzed back into my life completely unannounced and expecting to influence me. I had never wanted to see him again after how he treated me. I was mostly terrified of running right back to him because of how much I had previously adored him.

My relationship with Oliver had been so effortless. It would have been so easy to fall back into the hole that had been so hard to claw myself out of. It would have been uncomplicated. Oliver had two parents that adored him, a happy childhood, he was a diehard Gryffindor and my best friends nearly idolized him.

I loved _Draco_ in such a different way, in a way I could never love Oliver. Draco was almost the exact opposite of Oliver. Draco had a very difficult childhood, with two parents that gambled with his life and he was a _Death Eater_. But _Draco_ was my life, my entire existence. Every one of my thoughts had revolved around him since the start of term. I couldn't fathom not having him beside me, despite how complicated our relationship had become.

A future with Oliver would have been easy but I still would have chosen _Draco_. I didn't care about the difficulties, his allegiances, his family, or his past, none of that mattered to me. I wanted Draco, he was _the_ one. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind.

I was stunned out of my thoughts when I felt a heavenly warm overcoat being draped around my shoulders. I didn't look at his face, but I didn't need to, his scent was still familiar and easily recognizable. I turned around to face _Oliver_. He immediately began to rub my shoulders, they felt like icicles but I stepped away from him anyways. I pulled off his coat and held it against his chest, keeping him an arm's length away from me.

"Take your damn coat and leave me alone Oliver."

"You're going to freeze Mel, your lips are practically blue. Can we end this madness and go back inside?"

"I don't care if I freeze to death out here and neither should _you_. My _boyfriend_ can give me _his_ coat. I just need you to leave me alone."

" _Why_? Why do you want me to disappear? I thought-I was _hoping_ -you would be happy to see me again. It's been months Mel."

"That was _your_ choice Oliver Wood, so don't even think about making me feel bad for that. This cold weather must be making you mental, otherwise you would know exactly why I don't want you here. How could I ever feel happy about seeing you again after how you treated me?"

"I _know_ that Mel. I'm a real git. I am so bloody sorry, I couldn't be sorrier. I wish I could take everything back. These months have been hell, but I'm sure you don't care."

"You are absolutely correct Oliver. I don't care what you have to say, why should I believe you? I trusted you with every fiber of my being and you destroyed that. I was closer to you than anyone in this world and you cursed it to hell."

"I know, I'm the worst. I am so sorry. When I first started with Puddlemere I was bloody terrible, I'd never played so bad in my life. I almost got cut right from the start. I was so distracted, I couldn't think of anything other than you. I had never been hit by the Quaffle so many times. I thought I might never see you again and that scared the hell outta me Mel. I wrote _dozens_ of letters begging for your forgiveness but-I just _couldn't_ send them. I was too afraid of what you would say, I'm a coward."

"That must be the cruelest irony for you. You ended our near three year relationship so you could focus only on your Quidditch career only to not be able to focus at _all_. It's almost humorous. But its irrelevant Oliver, nothing you say will change anything. You can't just-"

Oliver reached for my face and held it tightly, forcing me to look into his eyes, tears immediately began to gather in mine.

"Don't you see Mel? This changes _everything_. My job offer from Hogwarts isn't a coincidence, I know you don't believe in that. This is _fate's_ way of telling us that we're meant to be together."

I pushed Oliver's hands off my face and shook my head. "It's not that simple Oliver. You broke my heart into smithereens. You have _no_ idea how hard it was for me to just get out of bed in the morning. I never thought I would recover. I won't forgive you just because you're apologetic now."

"But I _love_ you Mel, I _never_ stopped. I have missed you _every_ single day we have been apart. And _you_ missed me too, I don't need your ability to see that."

"I _did_ miss you Oliver. In the weeks before school started I thought Iris would have me committed to an asylum. I never slept, I hardly ate, and Iris could barely get me to even speak. _Draco_ was the most unexpected and _pleasant_ surprise I could have imagined. He was able to singlehandedly mend my broken heart, the heart _you_ had so callously broken. I am _so_ happy now Oliver, happier than I ever thought possible. I _love_ him, more than anything. Now it's _your_ turn to move on."

Oliver sighed and looked away from my face. He looked back at me after a moment and smirked. "Clearly I won't be changing your mind tonight, but I'm not going anywhere Mel. Malfoy _will_ screw up and _when_ he does, I'll be waiting, for as long as it takes."

I breathed jaggedly as I registered each of Oliver's words. There was a split second where I imagined myself leaping into Oliver's arms and making him whisk me away, I was thankful _he_ wasn't telepathic. I could have hexed myself for thinking that.

Draco's face entered my mind immediately, he would be worried sick if he knew I was gone. He had been so distressed by my tears, so intent on helping me. _Draco_ loved me and I loved _him_.

I walked back towards my apartment building without saying another word to Oliver, I couldn't bear it. My heartbeats returned to normal as I walked up the five flights of stairs. The stairwell was warm and the color quickly returned to my cheeks.

I searched the crowd as I snuck back into my apartment. I sighed thankfully when I couldn't see Draco at first. The party seemed to be winding down, I checked my watch, it was nearly midnight.

I began to breathe easier as I looked for Draco. I felt as if an enormous burden had lifted from my chest. I finally had the closure with Oliver that I had been subconsciously craving since our breakup. I said all of the things to him that had tormented me at night, things I had wished I could say to him months ago. I _finally_ felt like I could be completely happy now without _Oliver_ being in the deepest corners of my mind.

I finally found Draco sitting alone on my couch that had been pushed up against the wall. His elbows were resting on his knees, his hands were twisted into his hair. I was still several feet away from him but his distress was radiating so strongly, despite his mind being quiet, it was obvious that he was undoubtedly concerned about me. I didn't wait a moment longer before closing the distance between us.

I touched Draco's neck and his head snapped up to meet my gaze. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Where the hell did you disappear to Melody?"

Rather than answer Draco I kissed him fiercely and I didn't stop, I _couldn't_ or I was risking admitting the truth to him. My lips pressed against every part of his flesh I could find. My mind was racing so fast that I actually struggled with the buttons on his shirt as I attempted to pull them apart.

"Melody, what's gotten into you?" Draco asked as I continued to kiss him.

I pulled away and shrugged my shoulders. "I just want you, _now_." I said huskily into his ear as I tugged on his earlobe with my teeth.

Draco groaned loudly against my cheek and pulled away reluctantly. "Later my love, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded quickly but placed my lips on Draco's again. The urgency wouldn't fade in the slightest. Draco placed his hand on my chest and gently pushed me away.

"Your friends are still here love but I expect everyone will be leaving soon. Will you settle for a dance until then?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded and Draco reached for my hands. He walked backwards, refusing to look away from my face as he pulled us towards the informal dance floor. There was no one dancing anymore but there was still a soft, jazzy Christmas Carole playing quietly from my radio. I laughed as Draco twirled me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest, he rested his head on top of mine. It seemed more like we were hugging rather than dancing but he swayed our bodies slowly.

I scanned the room as Draco and I danced alone, we were being watched by the lingering guests. I quickly locked eyes with _Oliver_. I couldn't believe he was still here after our explosive conversation. The expression on his face matched the sadness he was feeling, he wasn't trying to conceal his feelings at all. I forced my eyes away from him, it was too hard to look at him. I could see Oliver leaving from the corner of my eye.

I blinked hard and focused my attention back on Draco. I could hear his heart thrumming inside his chest, he seemed so happy. His happiness existed because of _me_ and our relationship, I would _not_ take that away from him, not for anything.

"Thank you so much for tonight Draco. This is the first Christmas since my grandmother's passing and I was expecting to be miserable; so thank you for making it so wonderful. I really, really love you."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too Melody. I should be thanking _you_ , you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as my heart pounded inside my chest.

"No more tears my Melody."

"These are _happy_ tears Draco, the happiest."

Draco grinned as he leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Happy Christmas Melody."

"Happy Christmas Draco."


	19. Chapter 19

I gazed at my calendar in absolute hysteria. I recounted the numbers again in my head. Over and over I counted but the more I counted, the more reassured I felt about my revelation. I sank to the floor beside my bed, complete disbelief coursing through my body. My stomach ached, beads of sweat pooled at my hairline. _This_ couldn't be possible, but it _was_. I had _missed_ my period.

Lately, I had been so preoccupied by exams, avoiding Oliver and my relationship with Draco that I hadn't noticed I had missed my period, by _eight_ days. My hands began to shake uncontrollably, they immediately dropped to my stomach. My heart was thundering inside my chest, I could feel it pulsing in my ears. Tears poured from my eyes. I fell silent and immovable, the ticks of the clock on my nightstand were the only sound.

There was a quiet knock at my bedroom door and Hermione entered. A feeling of concern was clearly emanating from her. She had been worried about me often since we returned to Hogwarts after the holidays, nearly two weeks ago. She had been constantly questioning me and telling me I had changed since we returned to school. While I had originally thought she was going mad, I realized now that I _had_ changed. I _was_ exhausted all the time, I _did_ feel nauseated almost every day, I _had_ lost my appetite. But I just assumed it was from the constant stress I felt for Draco and his future with the Death Eaters. Despite his confidence on the matter I couldn't help but be fearful for him and for _me_. I _never_ thought my change in behavior could be because I was _pregnant_. I felt foolish now for never being cautious with Draco, this outcome was inevitable, we had ourselves and stupidity to blame. But before I had a nervous breakdown, I needed to be certain. Hermione cleared her throat, I had completely forgotten she was standing above me.

"Are you alright Mel? You look ill. Are you okay to go to the match? You've been gone twenty minutes, I thought you only needed your scarf?"

I barely even heard Hermione's voice and my mind couldn't form the words to answer her. I held my stomach tighter, fresh tears spilling from my eyes. She sat beside me immediately and I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Is it Draco? Is everything okay? You're scaring me Mel."

I looked deep into Hermione's eyes, pure worry plastered onto her face. A feeling of fear washed over me. I suddenly couldn't breathe, my hands flew to my throat as I began to choke. My mind had become so distorted by fear and anxiety that I had forgotten to breathe. I rested my head on my knees as Hermione rubbed my back soothingly, I slowly began to breathe normally again. I looked up at Hermione and there were tears lingering on her cheeks. I spoke before she could say anything more.

"I'm _pregnant_ Hermione." I mumbled quietly, not wanting to hear my own words.

I could practically hear Hermione's heart plummeting into her stomach. She nervously began fumbling with her hands, she had no idea what to say to me.

"At least, I _think_ I am. I-I should go to-Madame Pomfrey-to be sure."

"Yes. That's exactly what you need to do. How did this happen Mel? Well I suppose I know _how_ ," Hermione tried to say lightheartedly.

"How does it ever happen? I'm bloody stupid and naive."

My chest heaved violently as more tears descended down my cheeks. Hermione helped me stand up and took my arm to lead me to the hospital wing. Neither of us would calm down until this was confirmed or refuted. My hands trembled so Hermione held them tightly. I stood paralyzed when I remembered Professor Trelawney's frighteningly accurate words from a few months ago.

 _"You will bear the fruit from a poisonous tree, but you will change the roots within."_

The words finally made sense to me. _Draco_ must have been the poisonous tree Trelawney spoke of. I clutched my stomach again, the _fruit_. And there had been significant _change_ to Draco since our lives had become intertwined. He was still a closet Death Eater but I knew he _had_ changed. He was eager to finish his business with the Death Eaters and hoped he could walk away from them forever. Even my friends, other than Harry, were beginning to become more comfortable around him, even though they still remained cautious. Trelawney's prophecy had come true, now I wasn't sure if I even needed to see Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione released my hands as we reached the hospital wing. She sat me down on one of the beds and went to retrieve Madame Pomfrey from her office.

"What seems to be the problem Melody? Feeling under the weather? There does seem to be a bug going around."

"I don't think that's what this is. I-don't know how-to say this-but I think-I'm _pregnant_."

I looked away from Madame Pomfrey's eyes, I was terrified of what she was thinking. I felt her surprise immediately, she was at a loss for words.

"Well then, have you missed your menstrual cycle? That would be one sure way-"

Madame Pomfrey stopped speaking as I nodded my head because I _had_ missed my period, it had been missing for eight entire days. She looked at me seriously before excusing herself to her office to gather what she would need to conduct some tests.

"What the hell am I going to do Hermione? I can't possibly be a mother. And what about Draco? He can hardly take care of _himself_ right now."

My body cowered at the thought of us being parents at this age. My life had become so out of control because of Draco's status with the Death Eaters, neither of us were ready for parenthood. It could even be dangerous to bring Draco's baby into the world, I knew Voldemort would use it as leverage against him the very moment he could.

"Do you want my honest opinion Mel?"

I nodded relentlessly to Hermione, I always craved her opinion but especially now when it really mattered.

"You're being pessimistic about this now, which I understand. Lately our world has been threatened but as chaotic as our lives have become and will continue to be, look what will be the result? A beautiful baby is going to brighten this otherwise very dark time. This child will love you unconditionally for it. And best of all, you're going to have a baby with someone that loves you absolutely. As much as I may not always cooperate with Draco, that boy loves you and you certainly love him."

I smiled kindly to Hermione. She was always so optimistic and stayed true to herself no matter the situation. I grasped her hand firmly as Madame Pomfrey returned with a steaming, foul smelling vile of potion.

"Don't worry Melody, you won't need to ingest this ghastly thing. But I will require a few drops of your blood. The liquid will turn red if you _are_ pregnant and blue if you _aren't_. We will know for sure in a matter of moments."

Madame Pomfrey gently pricked my finger and squeezed a few drops of my blood into the vile. I snapped my eyes closed before I could see the liquid change color. I was too terrified to face the truth. Scared of what Iris would think, of what _everyone_ would think. But especially of what _Draco_ would think. The promise ring on my left hand suddenly felt extremely heavy, as if reminding of Draco's devotion to me. He wouldn't have given me the ring if the promise were untrue.

My heart rate slowed as I opened my eyes. I took the cup from Madame Pomfrey's and observed the _red_ liquid. Hermione squeezed my shoulder as Madame Pomfrey took the cup back to dispose of it discreetly. She returned quickly to ask me more medical questions. My mind was flying as I answered them.

As I walked out of the hospital wing with Hermione, I was absolutely certain that I was pregnant. It amazed me how drastically things could change in such a short period of time. This morning I woke up completely ignorant about my pregnancy and excited to attend the Quidditch match today, the _first_ Gryffindor match I was attending since my banishment from the team. Then as I came to retrieve my scarf, my calendar unexpectedly caught my eye. It had never been the focus of my attention before, it sat completely undisturbed and perched on the wall beside my bed. But _today_ had been different when my eyes immediately focused on the number '9' that had a bright red circle on it to remind me that my period was coming, eight days had passed since that red circle and I had never started. And I wouldn't have another period for the next eight months until my expected due date, September 20th. The bottle of prenatal vitamins Madame Pomfrey had given me suddenly felt cumbersome inside my bag. I was supposed to take one every single day, I feared that someone would eventually notice that. I had countless fears now.

Hermione and I walked towards the Pitch in silence. The match was already half over but we weren't in a rush to get there. Even though it wasn't necessary, she had promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone and I was grateful. I didn't know when or how I would tell anyone but I knew in just a few short months it would be nearly impossible to hide. Once we reached the Pitch, I didn't feel like watching the match anymore. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin today and I wasn't sure how I would feel once I saw Draco. I was terrified of what he would say when I told him.

"I think I'll just skip the match. I need to be alone for a while."

Hermione wanted to protest, not wanting to leave me alone when I looked so distressed but she kept quiet and hugged me tightly before walking to the stands alone. I continued to walk on my own, my mind was racing and thinking of a million things at once.

 _What would Draco think?_

 _Could I return to school next term?_

 _What would Harry and Ron say?_

 _What would Iris say?_

 _How would Draco react?_

 _What would my professors and schoolmates say?_

 _Could I really be a mother?_

 _And what about Draco?_

My legs buckled as I walked, I was completely overwhelmed by the unknown. A pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. The scent was familiar, freshly cut grass and peppermint. It was _Oliver_. I assumed Oliver had spent a lot of time on the Quidditch pitch because of the match this morning; he had a nervous habit of chewing peppermint gum while he was on the pitch. During our years together on the team Oliver would always share his peppermint gum with _only_ me. I smiled slightly at the pleasant memory.

After two weeks of Oliver's employment at Hogwarts, I was beginning to adjust to seeing him on a daily basis. He kept his distance from me because I was usually always with Draco, but it didn't stop him from smiling and waving cheerfully at me each time he saw me. I always returned his greetings but not with the same enthusiasm, I just couldn't force myself to hate him. On occasion I would find a calla lily waiting for me in the Gryffindor common room, I assumed it was Oliver's way of letting me know that he really _was_ waiting for me.

Oliver smiled at me uneasily, we had been standing silently in front of each other for several moments. He wondered what was wrong.

"Why the serious face Mel?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. Thanks for not letting me fall, see you."

"I'd never let you fall, not ever."

I smiled meekly at Oliver, not in the mood for a monologue and began to walk away from him. Oliver grabbed my arm as I walked and pulled me back in front of him. I smiled weakly as he held my face between his hands. I couldn't compel myself to stop him. His hands felt so warm against my cheeks, it spread through my entire body and made me feel at ease. My heart finally slowed to normal, my stomach stopped turning incessantly. I felt peace. I didn't want him to leave me alone now. Oliver gazed into my eyes, still wondering what I was upset about.

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered.

Oliver dropped his hands to his side, his mouth completely ajar but unable to form sentences. He looked horrified.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Madame Pomfrey confirmed it for me."

"Blimey, I'm so sorry Mel."

"Thanks I guess?" I was surprised by Oliver's apology. "Just _please_ don't say anything to anyone. I know you're not thrilled about my relationship with Draco but please-"

"You think I would tell someone out of spite? How could you think that Mel? You really think I'm capable of something like that? I don't know why I'm still standing here then."

Oliver turned to walk away from me, furious by my assumptions. I grabbed tightly onto his hand and pulled him back to me.

"I'm sorry Oliver. Please don't go, not right now."

Oliver sighed and reached for my other hand and held them tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm too bloody stupid to leave."

I smiled feebly and Oliver wrapped his arms around my shoulders, embracing me securely. I unexpectedly burst into tears, I was so petrified by what having _Draco's_ baby would mean. Oliver rubbed my back supportively.

"Don't cry, we'll sort this out. Everything will be okay."

I was soothed by Oliver's words but I could tell that he wasn't confident about them. He released me from his embrace and clutched my hand. We walked to a nearby bench and sat down, Oliver gazed at me affectionately. The feeling of his thumb caressing my hand emitted a warm feeling throughout my entire body. He continued to smile at me as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't think I can do this Oliver. What have I done? I'm not this kind of girl. I've worked so hard the last six terms, what will happen now? How am I supposed to tell _Draco_ that he's going to be a father in September?" I mumbled nearly incoherently through my tears.

Oliver didn't respond to my questions, afraid of saying the wrong thing, he just listened to my incessant babbling. I wasn't sure if I even made sense. I couldn't contain my thoughts now, I felt bad for unleashing all my fears on Oliver. He hugged me tightly after I finally finished rambling and didn't let go.

"I feel bloody terrible about this but I have to go. I was supposed to go back to the Pitch twenty minutes ago, Madame Hooch is going to wring my neck."

I pulled away from Oliver and gasped, I couldn't believe he had stayed with me when he was expected elsewhere. "I am so sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to make you late. Please tell her it was my fault."

Oliver rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. He would never blame me for anything even if it _was_ my fault. I nodded to his thoughts and he smiled as he kissed my cheek gently. My cheeks reddened beneath his lips, his kiss was unexpected. Oliver lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll be around Mel, if you need to talk more. But hopefully you already knew that."

"Thanks Oliver, really. I appreciate the support."

Oliver grinned before touching my shoulder. As he began to walk away from me, I found myself having the urge to stop him. I didn't want him to go so soon. I had no idea what was happening to me, this pregnancy was already driving me mad. On Christmas Eve I had been so certain about never really talking to Oliver again. I knew I didn't need him anymore because I had Draco. But _now_ I was very hesitant about telling Draco, I had no idea how he would react and I was terrified to find out. But Oliver had been so accepting and supportive of my news. I wanted to talk to him more, I felt so comforted by him.

"Maybe after dinner?" I called loudly to Oliver who was some distance away now.

Oliver was beaming as he turned around and nodded repeatedly. I waved goodbye and he trotted towards the Pitch. I glanced at my watch, it was nearly dinner time already. The halls were becoming crowded with students so I knew the match must be over. I would have to face Draco eventually.

I _felt_ Draco's anger before I ever saw him. I wasn't sure how much of my conversation with Oliver he had witnessed but seeing me with Oliver at all had to upset him. I called to him repeatedly but he ignored me and turned the corner of the corridor and I saw him stomping quickly down the hall. His mind was deadly quiet but I could feel his anger emanating perfectly. Tears welled in my eyes as guilt overwhelmed me.

I didn't know why everything had changed so fast. I should have hated Oliver after what he did to me. And I should have been eager to tell Draco about the baby because of how much I loved him, but I felt the opposite. Draco's future was so uncertain that I was petrified to tell him about this baby.

...

Entire _weeks_ passed by until Draco and I actually spoke again. Despite how hard I had attempted to talk to him, Draco was extremely talented at staying hidden and avoiding me. He attended classes so sporadically and changed seats in Transfiguration, so I rarely had an opportunity to even see him. I was terrified that our relationship had ended solely because of a _conversation_ I had with Oliver. We absolutely had a future together because I had been carrying his child for over a month now, and I hadn't even been able to tell him about it because he refused to even acknowledge me.

The last month and a half had been the most difficult of my life. This baby made me sick every single morning and several times throughout the day. My schoolmates were coming to their own conclusions about me in their thoughts but soon it would be obvious to everyone.

My professors were the most suspicious of me because of how drastically my academic performance had declined. I had always been such a stellar student, my marks were always beyond outstanding. But since discovering my pregnancy, I was tardy, falling behind on assignments and constantly distracted. It was _very_ unlike me. I hadn't even noticed McGonagall dismissing the class, I hadn't heard a single word of her lecture. I jumped as she called me to her desk. I could see Draco watching me intently from his new seat on the other side of the classroom as I approached her desk. I could hear him sigh loudly before leaving the room, he didn't look up to meet my gaze. McGonagall stared at me with a troubled look in her eyes.

"Melody, I have noticed a significant change in your demeanor lately. This kind of behavior isn't like you. What's going on? You've hardly been present the last few weeks."

"I really appreciate your concern but-"

"No Melody, there _is_ something wrong. Don't play me for a fool. I'm not blind or ignorant, you and Mr. Malfoy have been attached at the hip this entire term. Imagine my surprise when he insisted on changing seats, it seems like you can hardly stand the sight of each other. If there's _something_ going on, whatever you tell me will be completely confidential."

I smiled feebly at McGonagall. She had been assuming I _had_ discovered something dark about Draco, which was also true, she was not anticipating something like this. But she felt genuine concern for me. She reminded me so much of my grandmother. She had a stronger feeling of fondness towards me and I felt the same for her. She had supported me so much when my grandmother passed away so unexpectedly. I knew I could trust her completely and I questioned why I hadn't told her sooner.

"Professor, I'm _pregnant_."

I closed my eyes immediately to evade McGonagall's shocked expression but it wasn't easy to avoid her thoughts. This was the very last thing she ever expected me to say. She had braced herself to hear that Draco was indeed a Death Eater but not _this_. This had never happened in all her years as an educator, I was surprised.

"Very well then. And Mr. _Malfoy_ is the father?"

"Yes ma'am. I-haven't-exactly-told Draco-yet." I stuttered nervously.

"What about your education? You must graduate if you intend on becoming a Healer. But aside from that, you _must_ tell Draco dear. This affects his future too."

Tears accumulated in my eyes as I nodded to McGonagall. I knew what I _had_ to do, but I couldn't compel myself to actually do it. She stood up from her desk and cradled me gently the moment the tears rolled down my cheeks. She stroked my hair as I sobbed openly into her chest, like she would to her own kin. It was as if I was hugging my own grandmother, I felt so comforted and loved. McGonagall touched my face delicately after she pulled away.

"You best be off to your next lesson. Tell Professor Trelawney you were conferring with me. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. We'll get you through this, all _three_ of you." She said warmly.

I smiled gratefully to McGonagall as I exited her classroom and entered the corridors. I walked idly towards Divinations, the halls were quiet and calm. I hadn't even noticed that _Draco_ had been waiting for me outside the classroom until he was already walking beside me.

"Please tell me what's going on Melody." Draco pleaded.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember who I am. I was afraid you were suffering from severe memory loss since you haven't said a word to me in weeks." I sneered.

"What do you want me to say Melody? I saw him _kiss_ you, whether it was platonic or not. Maybe I overreacted by staying away completely but I didn't know _what_ to think. And now it seems like you're with him _all_ the time. Am I imagining that? Please tell me I am."

"How would you even notice that? I hardly see you anymore. I'm assuming you're caught up with whatever _business_ is required of-"

"Enough Melody, _enough_. I don't care about any of that. I care about _you_. I thought you felt the same. I don't know what happened. It seemed like one day we were fine and _now_? We're so far apart. I don't get it. Have I done something? Have _you_? You don't quite seem yourself anymore. You walk these halls looking sickly and tired, have I completely missed something?"

Draco was rambling incessantly, he truly seemed panicked at the thought of us not being together. _I_ was panicked too. I never wanted to separate. But as I looked into his crazed eyes and listened to his vacant mind, I couldn't tell him the truth. Even now, begging me for some insight into my behavior, his mind was _still_ sealed shut. He still felt the need to conceal his thoughts which made me so scared to be near him; I had no idea what he could be hiding.

" _Nothing_ is wrong Draco." I said hoping to sound firm.

"You're lying Melody and I don't know why. _Please_ Melody."

Draco pulled me to a halt and held my face tightly between his soft hands. His thoughts poured into my mind like a gushing flood. He was _terrified_ to lose me, especially when he wasn't sure _why_. He despised our time apart and would have given anything to take it back. He so desperately wished he had turned around when I had called after him all those weeks ago. My pleading voice replayed in his mind over and _over_ again.

I debated telling him about _our_ baby right then. But as I opened my mouth to speak, my voice disappeared. Utter fear consumed me. I was afraid he would abandon us, afraid of his parents, afraid of the _Death Eaters_. My heart raced as I thought about what _they_ could do if they ever found out about our baby. I knew they would easily use an innocent child as leverage against Draco and as new as motherhood was to me, I couldn't risk our baby's life. As much as it pained me to lie to him, it was too _dangerous_ for Draco to know about my pregnancy. I had to keep this a secret, it was the only way to guarantee our baby's safety. I knew he would understand eventually, I _hoped_ he would.

"Talk to me Melody! I thought you loved me. I see you're still wearing _my_ ring." Draco moaned as he clutched my left hand tightly. "You _know_ you can tell me anything."

Draco's mind was still completely open as he peered into my eyes, begging me to be honest with him. He was wishing _he_ could read minds too, so he could know the truth. I remained silent because I _couldn't_ speak, he felt defeated as he dropped my hand.

"Forget it. Forget it all. I guess you better run back to Wood now, before he worries too much. I don't care anymore, I shouldn't have from the start. But I give up-he can have you."

Draco sprinted to the nearest corner and disappeared. I didn't call out to him, I didn't chase him, I didn't even try. I _couldn't_. I loved Draco more than I could ever put into words, which would _never_ change; even if we spent years apart. And whether he was aware or not, we would be connected forever because of our baby. I couldn't imagine my future without him. But it wasn't only _my_ future that I had to worry about now. _I_ would have gladly laid down _my_ life for Draco, but it wasn't just _me_ anymore. I had an innocent human being that needed me now and had absolutely no one else in this world to depend on.

My hands dropped to my stomach and I clutched our baby tightly. Just contemplating not being together as a family made me sick, the baby didn't seem to relish the idea either. But Draco's future was unknown because of the Death Eaters and wasn't likely to be resolved any time soon while there was an impending war. In order to keep our precious baby safe, I had to shield it from him and everyone else. I knew my stomach would eventually begin to swell and it would be near impossible to hide it, but I had no other choice. I only hoped Draco could forgive me, _someday_.


	20. Chapter 20

I had decided _not_ to attend Divinations as scheduled and instead walked towards my special tree that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. It was only there I hoped to find solace.

My mind was so occupied that I didn't think I could actually read my book without causing my head to implode, but I pulled out my battered copy of "Pride and Prejudice" anyways. I leaned comfortably against the trunk of my tree and desperately hoped I could be taken away by the words on the pages. But it was to no use. All I could think about was my baby and our future together.

McGonagall's questions lingered in my mind. Could I return to school with an infant? By the start of my seventh term, I won't have even given birth yet, it would still be another few weeks until my due date. Delivering a baby at Hogwarts seemed ridiculous enough, but how could I actually care for the baby _and_ focus on my course work at the same time? My seventh year was the most crucial and having a baby would certainly be a distraction. As much as I desired to be a professional Healer, that option didn't seem feasible anymore.

I laughed dryly as I wondered if _anyone_ would even be safe returning to Hogwarts after this term? I had no idea what Draco was doing for the Death Eaters but he had claimed himself it would cause irreparable damage, but what exactly could it be? Just how many people would it effect? According to Harry, Voldemort was at the brink of completely taking over the world, was Draco going to be an accomplice to that? I cringed at the thought of Voldemort defeating Harry with _Draco_ at his side.

I jumped when I felt Iris sit next to me. She chuckled loudly at my stunned expression. Her face hardened when she realized she had actually startled me and she patted my leg.

"Sorry Mel, gave you a fright did I? What the hell is going on with you?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked hoping to deter Iris.

"I have a free period, I assumed you'd know that, being my sister and all. I feel like we haven't spoken in ages, you aren't avoiding me are you? I know you're not thrilled about my _physical_ relationship with Bradley but-"

I watched Iris speak but my ears had gone numb. Because I _had_ been avoiding her all this time. I feared her reaction above all the others, I was supposed to be her role model. We had already been through so much after losing our grandmother, I couldn't burden her with any more stress. As my sister, I knew Iris would feel obligated to help me through this and I didn't want to age her too quickly. This was _my_ burden to bear, not hers.

Iris stared at me confused, she had finished speaking and I was completely oblivious to everything she said. "Melody Andorra Everard, what is going on with you? Have you heard _anything_ I said? Draco was absolutely right, there _is_ something wrong."

My head perked up the moment Iris mentioned _Draco_. She rolled her eyes at my sudden interest in the conversation.

"You- _you_ -spoke to Draco?"

"Yes, about a week or so ago. He seemed desperate for some kind of answers but I had no idea what he was talking about, I felt awful for not really being able to help him. He looked terrible. Are you back with _Oliver_ or something? I feel like I see you with _him_ more than Hermione, and you've been nowhere near _Draco_. I thought you two were perfect together, you seemed really happy. Don't let Oliver make you feel guilty about that. Besides, wouldn't a relationship with him be against some kind of rule now since he _works_ here?"

"We're just _friends_ Iris. As for _Draco_ , we're broken up, but it wasn't _my_ decision."

I struggled to restrain the tears as I said the words about Draco. I didn't _want_ to be broken up, it was tearing me apart. I held my stomach tightly, the baby missed him too.

"What happened then Mel? Did Draco cheat? Or hurt you? Because _he_ doesn't want to be broken up and now you're saying _you_ don't either, so I don't understand. What happened?"

"I'm _pregnant_ Iris." I finally admitted.

Iris's eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped into her lap. She was absolutely shocked to hear this. Suddenly she burst into tears and I found myself comforting _her_. She wiped her eyes and began to laugh at her hysterical crying. She hugged me tightly and reached for my hands after she pulled away.

"And _Draco_ broke up with you for that? I'll hex that prat into oblivion."

"He doesn't know Iris. I'm almost two months along now and the father doesn't even know. I'm absolutely horrible, what kind of mother am I going to be if I can't even tell the father?"

"Don't say that Mel. Your apprehension is completely understandable. I can't imagine having to tell someone that, especially at our age. Especially when it's _Draco Malfoy_. I imagine his _parents_ won't be congratulatory. But where does _Oliver_ fit into all this? It seems like he never leaves your side."

I nodded guiltily because Oliver hadn't left my side this entire time. I felt so comforted by the fact that _he_ knew and didn't judge or ridicule me, he only wanted to support me. It's how I _hoped_ Draco would feel once I was able to tell him the truth. But I felt terrible for keeping Oliver so close to me when I knew the moment I could I would run back to _Draco_ , despite how much Oliver had been helping me.

But right _now_ , I needed Oliver. He had a way of calming me down that made me crave his presence constantly. Whenever we weren't together the anxieties about the unknown would overwhelm me. It was starting to become an uncontrollable dependence, I could barely stand to be away with him while I was in my classes. What made it even _harder_ was that Oliver didn't mind in the slightest because he wanted _me_ back in his life and he would take it in any form. He never complained when I wandered to his room at three in the morning in complete hysterics. He _always_ brought me back to reality and calmed me down. And I knew this was because Oliver was _in_ love with me and it killed me to not be able to reciprocate his feelings. But it was impossible when I had _Draco's_ child growing inside me, my heart belonged to _him_ alone.

Iris watched me carefully, she was still waiting for a response to her questions.

"Oliver and I are just _friends_ , I've already told you that. Things with Draco are complicated, they've always been that way. But I love him, I'm carrying his child for Merlin's sake. He's just very hard to confide in. He has a lot of pressure on him right now and I can't make it worse for him."

"Mel, Draco loves _you_ too. You should have seen him when we were talking. He looks genuinely depressed, I've _never_ seen anyone look so upset. Not even _us_ after we lost Gran. Tell him whenever it's right, but just don't give up on him."

"Believe me, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Iris smiled and hugged me again, the second she pulled away her hands dropped to my stomach. I held mine on top of hers and she grinned. I glanced down at my watch, it was nearly lunchtime, my stomach grumbled loudly. Iris chuckled.

"Hungry?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "This baby can't get enough to eat but then makes me throw it all up, no matter _what_ I eat. It's awful."

Iris smiled apologetically and helped me stand up from my tree. She linked her arm with mine and we walked to the Great Hall together. Her head was spinning after receiving such unexpected news but I sensed no judgement within her thoughts. I felt so _relieved_ now that she knew about the baby too. Once we reached the Great Hall, Iris kissed my cheek and departed from me to sit beside Bradley at the Ravenclaw table.

I could feel _Hermione's_ irritation before I was within ten paces of the Gryffindor table. She was wondering why I had missed _another_ hour of Divinations. It was starting to become very difficult to be anywhere near Professor Trelawney. She hadn't confronted me but she was always eyeing me suspiciously, already _knowing_ her premonition had come true.

"I can't stand being in that class Hermione."

"Well unless you intend to _fail_ Divinations, you ought to start coming. You should at least finish this term with high marks, you know, in case you decide to come back."

I shrugged my shoulders at Hermione as Ron and Harry sat down across from us. They were still completely clueless about my pregnancy and I had no intention to change that any time soon. Ron had only started to adapt to Draco's presence and Harry despised him altogether. I knew Harry's hatred towards Draco would only increase if they knew I was pregnant.

"Where's Mel going?" Ron asked causally.

Hermione and I laughed in unison, but the boys hadn't noticed the nervous edge to our laughter. I knew I would have to tell them eventually but I wasn't ready yet. It wouldn't be long before the entire school noticed, my stomach was already beginning to swell. I was thankful for the cold weather that allowed me to wear multiple layers of clothes, but it would be spring soon enough.

My hand instinctively touched my stomach as it usually did once I started thinking about my baby. I could hear their strong heartbeat in my mind, it soothed me immediately as it always did when I listened to it.

As unnerved as I was to be having a baby, my love for it was unquestionable. I never knew I could love anything so much, especially someone I had never even met yet. I could feel everything they felt, there were no real thoughts forming yet but we were connected in a way I could never feel with anyone else. I longed to see their face and in seven months, I finally would. My heart raced at the thought of meeting them.

I could hear Oliver's thoughts the moment he sat down at the Head Table, he was completely centered on me. He felt like we were so far apart, but since he was employed by Hogwarts now and not a student, he was obligated to sit with the faculty. He winked at me from his seat and I smiled back, Hermione became worried immediately.

"Will you let up Hermione? This is exactly what you three intended when you invited him on Christmas Eve."

"Well you should still be careful Mel."

I rolled my eyes at Hermione and her shoulders slumped as she returned her attention to her food. I tried to focus on my plate but I found the food so unappetizing. What I really wanted to do was slather all my food in maple syrup. This pregnancy was changing my taste buds and making me crave things that would normally make me vomit. I choked the unappealing food down my throat anyways, knowing it was going to strengthen my baby.

Harry watched my skeptically as I ate. He was forming his own conclusions about my changed behavior, none of which were accurate. But if _anyone_ was going to figure this out on their own, it would be Harry. He had always been so intuitive when it came to secretive things.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked to Potions. This was another class I dreaded because _Draco_ was in it, if he decided to attend today. I was constantly worried by his regular truancy, what else could he be doing? I pulled Hermione by the arm and told the boys to go ahead so I could talk with her privately. She touched my shoulder when she noticed my panicked expression.

"What am I going to do Hermione? I don't think I can go another minute without telling Draco, I may blurt something foolish when I see him. I can't take this guilt anymore."

"Then tell him Mel. I know you're afraid but you'll never know how he's going to feel until you actually talk to him. Maybe he'll actually be in Potions today."

I nodded feeling completely crushed. I leaned my head against Hermione's shoulder as we walked the rest of the way to Potions. I knew Hermione was right, I just wished I could be braver.

The four of us walked to our table as Professor Slughornhast stood at the head of the classroom, waiting to begin. I exhaled in relief when I saw that Draco was sitting at his table too. He glanced in my direction when he noticed I was staring, but he looked away immediately once his eyes met mine; he didn't look back.

As Professor Slughorn began his lesson, my body trembled nervously, my eyes filled with tears before I could force them back. I couldn't live with myself knowing that Draco couldn't stand to even look at me. I raised my hand nervously and asked Slughorn if I could be excused, he nodded sympathetically once he saw my tears and I sped out of the classroom.

I could hear Draco's chair scrape against the tile as I left, I thought he would follow me, but as I stared at the door, I realized he wasn't going to. I leaned against the wall and held my baby tightly as I sat on the ground, I pulled my knees to my chest.

I could hear Oliver's warm thoughts as he turned the corner and saw me. My tears ceased once I saw him hustling towards me. He took my hands and helped me stand up. I brushed myself off and Oliver took both of my hands in his again. I rested my head against his chest and we leaned against the wall, my eyes felt heavy as I listened to his steady breathing.

"You look exhausted Mel, must be all those late night visits to my room; not that I'm thinking about complaining."

I nodded into Oliver's shoulder and kept my eyes closed. I felt so relaxed around Oliver, it was hard to keep myself awake, even though we were standing. I hadn't been sleeping well at all lately, I had so many other things to worry about.

"How will I do this alone Oliver? How can I even think about raising this baby without Draco?"

"You won't be alone love." Oliver whispered against my hair. "You'll have Iris and Hermione. And you'll have _me_ Mel, always. None of us would let you do this completely alone. Trust me, your baby is going to be the most loved, most spoiled and happiest baby in the entire world."

Oliver hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. His hand hesitantly touched my stomach, he hadn't felt it before and was surprised by the small bump that was already there. I smiled feebly because this felt so wrong to me. This was an intimate moment I had longed to share with Draco. I wished _he_ could hold my stomach knowing it was _his_ baby growing inside me, I wished I could be brave enough to tell him. I desperately wanted him to know the truth and it was devastating to know that the only way to keep our baby safe was to keep Draco away from us.

"Get your damn hands off my girlfriend Wood." Draco growled through clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists. His knuckles were stark white and his veins protruded through his tense hands.

But Oliver _didn't_ let go of me. He lowered into a protective crouch and pushed me further behind him. He reached for his wand and was preparing to combat Draco. Draco charged towards Oliver, a crazed look in his eyes. He was fed up with seeing Oliver and I together, he couldn't bear it anymore. I removed myself from Oliver's grip to hold Draco back, I held my hands up defensively, to prevent them from attacking each other.

"Stop it! You can't kill each other without hurting me too. _Please_ Draco, just walk away. I don't want you to-"

"Are you seriously choosing _Wood_ over me? I _won't_ let him take you away from me. Please Melody."

I held Draco back as best as I could as he started to advance towards Oliver again. I held my arm over my stomach as I became sandwiched between Draco and Oliver. Oliver had his wand pointed at Draco's throat.

"Be sensible Oliver! Just go, please Oliver. Go."

Oliver opened his mouth to object, not trusting Draco whatsoever, but stopped once he saw the pleading expression on my face. He shoved his wand back into his pocket and stalked away from Draco and me. He slammed his fist against the wall and cursed loudly as he turned the corner. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to run back and tackle Draco.

I looked back at Draco and shoved him lightly. "Are you mad Draco? You could have been expelled if you laid a finger on him, he's an employee here now."

"Right. So you shagging him is definitely against the rules."

I slapped Draco _hard_ across the face and regretted it instantaneously. I stared at my throbbing hand in shock, I couldn't believe I had struck him. I tried to reach out and touch his reddening cheek but he backed away from me. His eyes had pooled with tears.

"Draco, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean-"

"So have you been with him this entire time then? Was I only some sort of rebound for you? I really thought you loved me..." Draco mumbled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I _do_ Draco, I love you more than anything. _Please_ let me explain everything. Oliver and I are just friends."

"Some explanation Melody. I see the way he looks at you, I'm not bloody stupid so don't try to deny anything. Everyone at this damn school can tell. He follows you around like some lovesick child and you _let_ him, you have no idea how sickening it is to witness. And what's even worse for me is how devastated _you_ look whenever he's away from you. So don't tell me you're just _friends_ , I could never believe that. And why should I even try to compete with him? He's perfect for you in every way. He seems entirely devoted to you and I just _can't_ do that. I feel dreadful about it every single day because I love you with everything I have. I wish things could be easier, I wish all I had to worry about was your happiness, but it's _not_. I am completely and undeniably _wrong_ for you. We both know I'm right. So I'll step aside. I'll let you go. As much as that _kills_ me inside, I know it's for the best. You deserve happiness Melody, you deserve attention and security. And I can't give you any of that. You don't deserve to be burdened with my troubles and to be put in harm's way; so I'll leave you alone now. I promise."

Draco held my face between his hands and leaned in slowly. His lips touched mine gently, electricity surged through my entire body. My body quivered beneath his hands. Before I could reach up and hold his face too, he pulled away and walked back to the Potions room without saying another word.

I dropped to my knees as tears streamed down my face. My hands cradled my stomach as I began to rock back and forth, I was struggling to steady my breathing.

"But I'm having your baby..."


	21. Chapter 21

I attempted to smile genuinely as I approached the Gryffindor table and saw two yellow lilies waiting for me at my usual seat.

 _My Miraculous Melody,_

 _I look forward to seeing you after Quidditch this morning. You are beautiful. You are wonderful. You are special._

 _Happy Valentine's Day,_

 _Oliver_

Hermione chuckled as I gawked at the note. I smiled, hoping she believed my fabricated excitement. As I sifted through her thoughts, I realized she _had_ believed me, I was grateful. Hermione had been so concerned about me since Draco and I _officially_ ended our relationship. But it was near impossible for me to escape the heartache I was feeling. Every time I looked at Draco I was reminded of the abrupt end to our relationship. He looked so distraught every day now.

As our baby continued to flourish I found myself missing Draco more. I contemplated giving up trying to be strong and begging him to forgive me. I wanted to be a _family_. I knew I wasn't alone in this pregnancy but no one else mattered when I couldn't have _Draco_. I often wondered if the baby would look like him. If it would have his eyes or smile, I shuddered as I stopped all thoughts about Draco. I risked bursting into tears if I thought about him too much.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking animatedly to each other as I put food onto my plate. Harry was watching my every move, he was beginning to edge closer to figuring out the truth. I feared telling him but I wanted to do it before I was too far into my pregnancy. But every time I tried to tell him, I found myself losing my nerve. Harry already had so much to deal with, this could easily send him over the edge.

I listened as my friends spoke and tried to stay engaged but I was far too distracted. My mind was being pulled in several different directions at once. Right now I found myself really craving _Oliver's_ presence, whenever I was with him my mind felt completely at ease. He never mentioned Draco, he wasn't even anywhere in his thoughts. He only talked about my baby if I brought it up first, and only said things that he knew would make me happy. Draco had been exactly right, Oliver _was_ completely dedicated to making me happy.

According to Draco, Oliver was my perfect match and why he had ended our relationship. And the more time I spent with Oliver, the more I realized that Draco was right. Oliver was everything I could have hoped a partner would be. He was so kindhearted and loyal, he was at my side as much as he possibly could be, even when he had other things to do. He was always so concerned about my wellbeing and never his own, he was so selfless. He was everything I could desire in a potential _husband_ and father for my child.

But my heart truly longed for the complete opposite, _Draco_. Draco's life was dangerous and unstable; he could only worry about _his_ life and his allegiance to the Death Eaters and what was expected from them. I completely understood that his life depended on following the Death Eaters and I wanted our child to know Draco _someday_ so I had to accept what he needed to do to stay alive. My head began to spin as I remembered the pained look on Draco's face when he finally revealed his Dark Mark to me. He felt so ashamed of himself, he despised the Death Eaters. Tears began to well in my eyes as I shuddered at the memory.

I tried to only think about all the pleasant memories I had with Draco. How _complete_ I felt in his arms, how only his touch could surge deep desire through my veins; I'd never felt anything like that before. During the entirety of our relationship I could hardly handle being apart for any period of time. It was crushing me to be away from him now. Even with all the secrets, unwise decisions and inherit danger, I couldn't stop loving Draco. As complicated as our relationship was, I only wanted _him_. I loved him more than I could ever love anyone else in the world. And _Draco_ had done the most selfless thing I had ever known a person to do; he sacrificed _his_ happiness to secure my own. He let me go to be with Oliver because he felt that's what would make me happiest; he couldn't have been more wrong but it brought tears to my eyes whenever I thought about his chivalry.

It was heartbreaking to be away from Draco and to have to put on a facade of happiness to appease everyone else, but what I wanted most was to keep my baby safe from harm. _That_ alone was what gave me the strength to stay away from Draco; knowing I was protecting our baby from the life that had been forced upon him. I knew in my heart that Draco would forgive me for this because I had secured our baby's safety, even if meant having to lie to him about the best thing that would ever happen to us. My hand dropped to my fluttering stomach, the baby loved to hear happy thoughts about Draco.

I was stunned out of my thoughts when I felt a grape hit me between the eyes. I leaned over the table and punched Ron in the shoulder, he almost fell off the bench from his violent laughter. Oliver's glowing thoughts consumed me as he sat beside me and quickly kissed the top of my head.

"What's so funny Ron?" Oliver inquired, a low chuckle resonating in his throat as he watched Ron.

"Mel is a complete nutter these days. OW! Hermione!"

Ron gaped at Hermione after she stomped on his foot. Hermione smirked at me and I smiled back. Oliver laughed as he patted my leg reassuringly, even though Ron was completely right, I had been nothing but distracted lately.

Harry watched me carefully, hoping I wasn't overthinking Ron's comment. I shook my head at Harry's thoughts. As I stared into his caring eyes, I knew I had to tell him about my baby. Harry had confided in me so much over the last six years, keeping my baby from him felt like a betrayal against our friendship. I would tell Harry _and_ Ron as soon as we were in private. I was surprised by the sudden tension that had lifted off my shoulders. I knew I would feel _so_ much better once I didn't have to hide my pregnancy from my best friends anymore, even though I was still wary of how they would react.

After breakfast was over, the five of us stood up from the table to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco's gaze from the Slytherin table instantly captured my attention. I was surprised when his lips formed a small smile, I waved slightly to him hoping it wouldn't upset him too much, his smile grew wider. I felt Oliver's disgruntlement as he pulled on my arm out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were a few paces ahead of us as we walked to the common room, their incessant chatter echoed through my ears.

"Thank you for the flowers Oliver." I said as I held the flowers between my fingers. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did _Valentine_. One for you and one for the _baby_." Oliver whispered.

"You are so thoughtful Oliver, thank you."

Oliver reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly. I sighed inwardly, not wanting him to hear my discomfort. Because in truth, I _was_ comforted when Oliver held my hand tightly but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, I knew how much he _loved_ me.

"So is there anything special you'd like to do today love? We can do whatever you want."

"Well, I was actually planning on telling Harry and Ron about the baby today. It's time. But we could do something after that if you want."

"Of course, we'll meet before lunch. Good luck Mel."

I nodded and Oliver kissed the top of my head before leaving me with my friends. They slowed their pace as I walked quicker to catch up with them.

"So Mel? How are things going with Oliver? You won't get in trouble will you because he's not an actual professor right? What does he even do all day? I see him all over the place." Ron asked genuinely.

"Well we could get into trouble if we were in an actual relationship, but we're just friends Ron. As for his job, he's assisting Madame Hooch with Quidditch and flying, so he's not technically a professor yet. He's actually singlehandedly started a program for the younger students to learn the fundamentals of Quidditch, since most are too young to try out. It's quite rare to find someone so young who can play, other than Harry of course." I said as smiled to Harry. "Madame Hooch is hoping to start a younger division of teams so they can gain some actual experience and with Oliver's help it might actually be done."

"Damn, that's impressive Mel, good for him. Is he going to go back to Puddlemere once his knee heals up?"

I shrugged my shoulders to Ron because I wasn't sure what Oliver's plans were. He had said he didn't want to risk permanently injuring his knee but he left me before for Quidditch, I was certain he could do it again. I trembled at the thought of him leaving me again. I held my stomach tightly, trying to focus solely on my baby's heartbeats, it calmed me instantly.

The four of us reached the common room and I was thankful to find it empty. I would need privacy to tell them about my pregnancy, I didn't want the rest of the school to know, even though I knew they would find out eventually since my stomach was swelling more every day. I feared what my schoolmates would whisper about me and I feared their thoughts even more.

Ron sat leisurely on the couch thinking about the upcoming Quidditch match while Harry was thinking about something much more serious. Dumbledore was putting a lot of pressure on Harry lately. Nerves formed in my stomach immediately, I didn't want to put _more_ pressure on him.

Hermione reached for my hand and we sat down on the floor in front of Harry and Ron. They were immediately troubled by this, Harry more so than Ron. Harry knew something was going on, he had sensed it for weeks. Hermione squeezed my hands, she was eager to have everything out in the open, she hated secrets.

"I know you both have been so worried about me this term, especially the last few weeks. And there _is_ something I need to tell you about, but it's really hard for me to say."

They were sitting on the edge of their seats now, nearly falling off the couch. Their minds were considering all the possible things I could be telling them, their hearts were pounding.

"I promise you everything is okay and _I'm_ okay. But I'm _pregnant_."

Harry stood up fiercely from his seat on the couch, his hands clenched into fists, he was shouting angry thoughts in his mind. He wanted to murder Oliver for this. He hadn't realized that _Draco_ was actually the father. Ron's mind was completely blank and he looked to Hermione, his shoulders relaxed once he saw her smile.

"Harry, _Oliver_ isn't the father." I murmured.

The tension was extremely uncomfortable before Harry comprehended my words.

"That-that- _prick_ -got you pregnant!" Harry screeched.

Harry was wailing incoherently as he paced the common room. His hand held tightly to his wand in his pocket, he felt the urge to run from the common room and hex Draco. I stood up quickly from the floor and sped to the door to prevent Harry from leaving.

"Just wait a minute Harry, you know you would regret it if you hurt Draco. He doesn't even know Harry and I'm not going to tell him anytime soon, for _obvious_ reasons. Everything is going to be okay."

I held Harry's face between my hands and looked him directly in the eyes. He was crying tears of rage and anguish. Ron and Hermione were watching in complete surprise, neither of them had been expecting Harry to respond so emotionally.

"How can this _ever_ be okay Mel?" Harry whispered through his sobs. I leaned my forehead against his as he steadied his breathing.

"I need you Harry. I need all of you. I can't do this without you three."

Harry moved out of my hands and dropped to his knees, his eyes fixated on my stomach. He cautiously raised his hands and gently placed them against my budding stomach. He pressed his face against it, feeling completely overwhelmed by sadness. I ran my fingers through Harry's hair, hoping it could comfort him. Hermione and Ron sat beside Harry, also focusing on my stomach, it was visible to them now. They sat quietly for several moments staring at me. A colossal burden had been lifted from my shoulders, all my best friends knew of my pregnancy now, my smile grew wider as I felt acceptance enter their minds.

I left Harry, Hermione and Ron alone in the common room. I was certain they would be continuing the conversation about me but I was alright with that. I needed their support and if that meant they had to talk about me behind my back until they came to terms with my pregnancy, than it would be worth it. I knew they would _never_ say anything too harsh about me, but I couldn't say the same about Draco. The four of us had spent the morning and a majority of the early afternoon discussing my baby, they all had so many questions for me but as I answered them their faces seemed to soften. They all could see how brave I was, until I thought about _Draco_ again.

I forced Draco to the back of my mind and continued walking towards the Great Hall to meet _Oliver_. My tense limbs relaxed once I saw him leaning against a column, an open book in his hands. He hadn't noticed my approach until I snatched the book from his hands. He wobbled backwards, I had taken him by surprise.

"Hmm, Charlotte Bronte's "Jane Eyre" doesn't seem like your kind of novel. I thought "Moby Dick" or "Lord of the Flies" were your favorites. I never knew you liked love stories."

"Well, this one is about a strong-willed heroine whose love is completely catastrophic. It reminded me of someone that I know." Oliver teased.

"Yes I'm well aware of the plot Oliver. That book is among my many others. It's a classic. 'Jane Eyre' also refuses to compromise herself; I like to believe that is one of my many _astounding_ attributes as well. Excellent choice though Oliver. But you didn't have to get me a present, you already spoil me too much."

"You have this book already? Of course, I should have known. You probably have every book in the world. That's what I get for trying to surprise a telepath."

"Oh Oliver, it's the gesture that means something. This book will go right alongside my other one."

Oliver smiled and enveloped me in his arms. I loved when Oliver held me, the warmth of his kind heart felt like a thermal blanket swaddled around my entire body. I smiled into his shoulder and held tightly, not wanting to let go. In Oliver's arms it felt like I was completely safe, like all the upcoming troubles I was about to face didn't exist.

Oliver kept his arm clasped tightly around my shoulder as we walked towards my tree. When we reached it there was a small blanket spread across the grass along with a small basket of food. He held my hands securely as I sat down against the trunk, even though it was completely unnecessary because my stomach was nowhere near big enough to make it difficult for me to sit down. Oliver was too much of a gentleman to let me struggle in the slightest way. He laid his hand on top of mine as we both leaned against my tree; I tried to shift nonchalantly and move my hand from his.

It was killing me to allow Oliver to have these false hopes of a future together. But I also couldn't stand to have Oliver leave me because I _needed_ him, and the only way to keep was to make him believe I reciprocated his feelings; I didn't think he'd stay with me otherwise. I would lie awake in my bed night after night as tears poured from my eyes as I pondered all of Oliver's constant daydreams. He continuously fantasized about us walking in a park, the two of us pushing a small baby carriage, the wheels clicking against the stone walkway, the bright sun peeking through the talk trees, it was always a perfect day. And in each of his daydreams, Oliver was _always_ wearing a gold wedding band and a matching band on my finger too.

I had to force myself to stop thinking about it so I wouldn't burst into tears in front of Oliver because of the unbearable guilt I felt. It was absolutely necessary to conceal my pain from Oliver, I didn't want to make him miserable too. I couldn't stand hurting _another_ person so badly. But I knew I would _inevitably_ make Oliver miserable, because the first moment I could, I would choose _Draco_. That I was certain of. Oliver's love would never be enough, he wasn't Draco.

"Are you alright Mel? You haven't said a word."

"Yes, I'm fine." Though I really _wasn't_. "Just grateful that you took the time to do all of this for me. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You deserve to have a wonderful Valentine's Day."

My smile faltered as I looked into Oliver's eyes. He caressed my cheek with his thumb, my stomach twisted into knots, the guilt was overwhelming me. My mind was racing, Oliver was so overjoyed, but this moment seemed so familiar. Suddenly I remembered how special he had made my birthday, I choked on the breath I was inhaling and tried to disguise it as regular coughing. Oliver had done something similar for my birthday, telling me I deserved it, right before he _left_ me. My heart stopped mid-beat, I didn't want him to leave again. I hoped he wasn't trying to distract me and then tell me bad news.

Oliver stared at me with worry pouring from his eyes. I smiled weakly at him as he dropped his hand from my cheek and reached into his bag and pulled out a camera. As he held it up to take a picture of us, I immediately moved away from him and stood up. This was my special spot with _Draco_ , where _we_ had _our_ picture taken. I wouldn't taint this memory of Draco by replacing it with one of _Oliver_ , the pain was too much for my heart to bear now.

"Oh come on Mel, don't be camera shy. Wait-what's wrong?"

"Just _stop_ Oliver, _please_. I can't-do this anymore."

"Do what Mel?" Oliver asked nervously, already knowing what was coming.

"I can't _pretend_ anymore. I can't pretend to be happy anymore, I can't pretend that I love you. I can't stand hearing your beautiful thoughts about me when they won't ever happen. This is too much."

"You _don't_ love me? But-but-all this time-I-thought that-"

"I am so sorry Oliver. You don't have any idea how much I hate myself for this. You are an amazing person. I hope you can forgive me someday. But-I-I have to go."

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I turned to leave Oliver in his devastating disappointment.

"It's _Malfoy_ isn't it?"

I didn't have to respond to Oliver, he already knew. He had _always_ known, but he hoped so badly that I could love him again. The pain consumed him completely as I walked away from him as quickly as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione watched _me_ carefully rather than her parchment, as we sat in the library. We had been sitting in the library for a few hours and I had hardly started my arithmancy essay. But I couldn't focus on anything but all the pain I had inflicted on those that I cared about, _Draco_ and _Oliver_.

"We can go if you'd like Mel, it's nearly curfew anyways." Hermione whispered gently.

I looked up and nodded, I hadn't gotten any work done. I knew wasn't going to when I couldn't focus. I held my stomach gently as I stood up from the table, holding my books. Hermione looked at me sorrowfully, she had no idea how to help me.

"I'm alright Hermione, just _adjusting_."

"You're not alone you know." Hermione insisted.

I nodded to Hermione and she linked her arm with mine as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower. The long trek from the library was already becoming tiresome for me. I froze in my place when I saw Draco rushing past us, he hadn't even glanced in our direction. His mind was silent but he looked drained. I still wished I could help Draco, I would give _everything_ to help him. My hand touched my stomach delicately, I'd give _almost_ everything. The only thing I wasn't willing to sacrifice was our baby.

"He doesn't look well." Hermione murmured hesitantly.

"No, he certainly doesn't."

Hermione was hoping I would open up to her about Draco but I couldn't. Hermione knowing the truth about Draco would only make things worse for him, I couldn't do that to him.

"Did you get Ron anything for his birthday?" Hermione asked unexpectedly, I was thankful for the subject change.

"About a dozen chocolate frogs." I said with a laugh.

Hermione grinned. "That's too perfect. I framed a picture of us in this smashing frame I found in Hogsmeade. It's probably silly."

"Nonsense Hermione. You didn't hear this from me but when I gave Draco that picture you took of us, he _cried_."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She couldn't imagine Draco being so sentimental.

"It surprised me too. I think Ron will love it."

"But Draco was your _boyfriend_ at the time."

I closed my eyes tightly when Hermione's words unexpectedly stung. I hated speaking of my relationship with Draco in the _past_ tense when I so desperately wanted him to be in my present _and_ future. But whatever had him looking so distressed kept us apart.

As we reached the Gryffindor common room we were both startled when Harry came stumbling out of it, holding tightly to Ron who was mumbling incoherently. I immediately noticed Ron's intense thoughts about Romilda Vane.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Harry's taking me to see my dearest Romilda." Ron interrupted sloppily.

Hermione gasped and I touched her arm gently and shook my head.

"Be careful Harry, those love potions are rather tricky."

"It's not a love potion Mel! I love her! I'm going to tell her so!" Ron screeched.

"Very well Ron. Good luck. Harry'll take you to her straight away." I attempted to say without laughing.

"Thanks Mel." Harry said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and Hermione and I walked into the common room and up the staircase towards our room. Hermione was actually feeling panicked by Ron's behavior. She had never seen him acting so delusional before.

"That's the purpose of a love potion Hermione." I teased.

"Maybe I should go with Harry." Hermione suggested.

"Harry will be fine. I'm sure he's taking him right to Slughorn, he'll have an antidote. They'll be back by curfew."

"Why would _Romilda_ give _Ron_ a love potion?"

"It was probably meant for Harry you dolt."

Hermione nodded, trying to calm her nerves. "You might need to distract me Mel. I'm worried."

I sat cross-legged on my bed as I tried to think of something that wasn't depressing that could distract Hermione. I reflexively reached for my stomach, as I usually did.

"I've decided on names."

Hermione's head perked up from the floor and she grinned. She sat beside me and held both of my hands and waited eagerly to hear what I had chosen.

"Elizabeth Austen for a girl, for obvious reasons. Because I adore Elizabeth Bennett and Jane Austen for creating her. And for a boy I'm thinking-"

Before I could tell Hermione anything else there was a frantic knock at our bedroom door. Ginny suddenly appeared on the other side, a panicked look in her eyes. Something was gravely wrong.

"Come quickly. Ron's in the hospital!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione leapt from my bed and sped past Ginny and out of our bedroom. I ran as quickly as I could behind Hermione and Ginny as we raced towards the hospital wing. I was terrified to find out what happened to Ron. A love potion was easy to cure for a Potions master like Professor Slughorn. What could have happened?

When we reached the hospital wing, Ron was lying unconscious on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey smiled stiffly at me, hoping _I_ wasn't too stressed. Ron was surrounded by Harry, Dumbledore and Slughorn. Dumbledore was inspecting a wrapped bottle. Hermione stood paralyzed beside the bed as she gazed at Ron's unmoving body, she couldn't speak. I reached for her hand, I couldn't imagine having to see _Draco_ in this state.

"What's happened?" I inquired.

"Our Mr. Weasley has been poisoned by this bottle of mead. Thanks to Harry's quick thinking he gave Ron a bezoar and saved his life."

I wrapped my arm tightly around Harry's waist, he was feeling unnerved and shocked by the situation. He couldn't believe what he had done. And he felt guilty for taking credit because he had only known what to do because of the Potions book he had this term, which had dozens of notes in the margins. I squeezed Harry tightly, hoping to pull him out of his thoughts and focus his attention on _Ron_.

"Where did that bottle come from Professor Slughorn?" I inquired.

"In all honesty, I meant to give it Professor Dumbledore as a _gift_. I've no idea how it came to be poisoned."

I gaped at Professor Dumbledore and he watched me carefully. My heart sank into my stomach, not _Draco_. The poisoned necklace had been meant for Dumbledore too and Harry was so quick to accuse Draco. What the hell was Draco trying to do? I needed to talk to him immediately. Dumbledore's lips twitched as if he had known exactly what I was thinking and he nodded once.

"I'll be back." I murmured as I released Harry.

"Where are you going Mel?" Hermione asked, not moving her eyes away from Ron.

"I'll be back, okay? Quickly."

Harry looked back at me, feeling suspicious of where I could possibly need to be rather than with Ron and all of them. I shrugged my shoulders at Harry and sped to the dungeons, hoping Draco would be there.

My heart raced as I walked even though I tried to keep my pace steady. The baby did _not_ relish all this excitement. I stopped and took a deep breath as I reached the Slytherin common room. My thrumming heart didn't slow at all, the baby and I were both excited to see Draco, whether it was for a happy reason or not. I whispered the password and tiptoed into the common room, it was long past curfew now.

"He's not here."

I squinted my eyes and scanned the dark room until I saw Gregory Goyle slumped on one of the dark leather couches.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but, check the Room of Requirement. Crabbe may be there standing guard, but he's easy to deter."

"Wow, thank you very much."

"Malfoy is a bloody mess these days and if you can help him, so be it."

"I appreciate that, thanks."

Crabbe smiled slightly, he was genuinely concerned for his friend. I hadn't realized anyone else cared for Draco too. I walked as quickly as I could to the seventh floor, I was unbelievably exhausted.

"You know the password to Slytherin?"

I stopped and sighed, I should have known Harry would follow me.

"You should be with Ron."

"Where are you going? To see Malfoy? Because _he's_ the one who poisoned the mead?"

I tried to keep my face strong to divert Harry's suspicions but I quickly found my eyes welling with tears.

" _Please_ Harry, just let it be. You don't know the weight of what you're saying."

"Oh I absolutely do Mel. That Death Eater got you pregnant all while trying to poison Dumbledore!" Harry whispered harshly.

"I have to see him Harry and it would make it so much easier if you weren't following me."

"What if he hurts you Mel? Do you think I could live with myself knowing I could have stopped him?"

"He _won't_ hurt-"

"That kind of dark magic really starts to morph your mind Mel. Draco looks completely nutty these days. I don't think he's the same person you _fell in love with_."

"He is. He always will be. I have to go Harry. Follow me if you must but please don't do anything you will regret."

I sped from Harry hoping he wouldn't follow me but I _knew_ better. I could easily hear his quiet footsteps behind me. I felt nauseous as I approached the left corridor of the seventh floor. I could easily see Crabbe standing beside one of the vacant walls, the entrance to the Room of Requirement. I tightened my eyes and waved my hand near him and lulled him to sleep. His body slumped against the wall and he slid to the floor. I stood in front of the entrance and closed my eyes, picturing only Draco's face and how desperately I needed to see him. I could hear the door appearing as I opened my eyes.

There was a clatter of noise as I entered the room. I gazed at my surroundings realizing I was in the Room of Hidden Things, is this where Draco had been all this time? I froze as I saw Draco standing in the middle of the room, wielding his wand in a defensive position. He dropped it to the floor once he saw _me_.

"Melody? Wh-what-are you doing-here?" Draco asked nervously.

I couldn't answer Draco but forced my feet to move towards him. He stepped back nervously, afraid of what I was going to do, and I wrapped my arms around his neck securely. Draco relaxed immediately and held me tightly by the waist, his arms wrapped all the way around me. He pressed his head firmly against my shoulder, his body began to tremble slightly. He hadn't stopped moving in so long and now that he had, his body became overwhelmed by the anxiety. I rubbed his neck gently.

"It's okay Draco, everything will be okay."

Draco laughed dryly. "Don't be a fool Melody. After what I've done, I'll never be okay again."

I pulled away from Draco and touched his cheek, peering into his eyes hoping to find _my_ Draco within them.

"You're not a murderer Draco."

Draco's eyes widened as he stepped away from my hand. "You need to go Melody. _Now_." Draco said firmly.

"I won't leave you."

"You _have_ to Melody, it's not safe. _I'm_ not safe."

I so desperately wanted Draco to hold my stomach and feel _our_ baby but I knew that wasn't feasible. I couldn't reveal anything to him now. Draco's eyes were filled with tears as he opened his mind, he was _begging_ me to leave him. He would loathe himself even more if something happened to _me_. He was only continuing on as it was with the glimmer of hope that we could someday be together again after everything was over. But he was terrified it would _never_ be over. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to reach out to Draco again, he took another step back.

"Please Melody, you need to go."

"You won't follow through with this Draco. You're _not_ a murderer. You're _not_ like _them_."

Tears were rolling down Draco's cheeks now as I turned away from him for the last time. I knew I couldn't stand beside him while he attempted to _murder_ Dumbledore, unsuccessfully or not. I knew in my heart he was _not_ capable of actually committing the act. But Draco was right, it wasn't safe for me to be near him, and he didn't even know about our baby.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stepped out of the Room of Hidden Things and into the corridors. Crabbe was still sleeping soundly and once I was far enough away, I waved my hand over him again to wake him. He awoke abruptly and jumped up, not realizing he had been tampered with.

"You're bloody brilliant Mel." Harry said genuinely as he appeared beside me. "How'd you do that so easily? I didn't hear you say a word."

"Almost everything can be manipulated by magic Harry. And I've found if your mind is completely focused, there's not a lot you can't do."

"Why haven't you graduated by now? You're too smart for the rest of us."

"Thanks I suppose, I really wish I _wasn't_ here now. It's getting too hard."

Harry pulled us to a stop and reached for both of my hands. He stared at my budding stomach, feeling so sorry for me. He couldn't understand why I would _want_ to keep _Draco's_ child at all. Harry looked up at me, his cheeks red from embarrassment, realizing I had heard _every_ word he thought.

"Draco is in a terrible situation right now, but I love him. I couldn't imagine _not_ keeping his child. This baby is the light at the end of this very dark tunnel."

"But he's a _murderer_ Mel."

"He's not."

Harry sighed, he couldn't argue with my stubbornness. I chuckled, Harry rolled his eyes. Harry sighed again as he reached for my cheeks with both hands. My cheeks reddened from his intense gaze.

"What are you staring at Harry?"

"Wouldn't _this_ be so much easier?"

"This?"

"You and me."

"Harry..." I warned.

"I know, I know. But I can hope."

"Let's get back to the hospital, I'm sure Hermione is going mad without us."

Harry nodded and released my face. He pulled my hand into his as we walked back to the hospital. Part of me wished I _could_ love Harry or Oliver, because it would be easier. It'd be easier to love _anyone_ other than Draco. But I couldn't help it. My heart and soul belonged to Draco and that could never change. Even if he _did_ follow through with his task. And _that_ terrified me to no end. If I was capable of loving a murderer, what else could I be capable of?


	23. Chapter 23

The following months passed by excruciatingly slowly, I prayed time could go faster but each day seemed to be slower. Draco and I were still apart, we hadn't spoken since I saw him at the Room of Hidden Things. He stayed far away from me as he had promised. Even _Oliver_ wouldn't look in my direction.

The pain was becoming almost too much to withstand. It took every ounce of strength I had just to get out of bed each morning. And every night I would wallow in my misery and ceaselessly cry. The tears in Draco's eyes when I last saw him and the agony on Oliver's face when I last spoke with him were engraved into my memory.

I had started to see Draco more frequently lately. He had started to come to classes more regularly again and seemed to have more life in his eyes. He finally looked at ease, there wasn't constant suffering on his face anymore. I wasn't sure why because his mind was still silent. Though I desperately hoped that it was because he had changed his mind about the Death Eaters. The longing was still clear in his eyes whenever he saw me. He often stared at me in bewilderment, probably trying to identify what had changed about me.

The entire school had started to stare at me because I _had_ changed. My face had been fuller than it ever has been and it was becoming so difficult to hide my stomach when it looked like I had a Quaffle shoved underneath my shirt. It was so extraneous to try to keep it covered. But I knew if anyone really focused any attention on my stomach, my pregnancy would be obvious.

Iris squeezed my hand tightly and pulled me from my relentless thoughts. Madame Pomfrey had entered the section of the hospital wing she had always sectioned off during my monthly appointments. My nerves eased when she smiled widely at Iris and me. I could perceive from her thoughts that there was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

"Well Melody, you and your baby are doing amazingly. Both of your heartbeats are strong, the baby is growing quite beautifully. You are currently twenty-one weeks along, and if my guesstimate is correct, we can expect your baby on September 20th."

"Alright, well if today is June 4th than that leaves only four and a half months to go. Blimey, it's going by so bloody fast. I've been worrying so much lately, I've lost track of the time that's gone by."

"I've told her not to worry Madame Pomfrey, no niece or nephew of mine is going to have any troubles at all. Not with their mother's stubbornness." Iris teased.

Iris and Madame Pomfrey laughed together at my expense and I rolled my eyes as I poked Iris in the waist. I kept one hand firmly on my stomach as I _always_ did. It was hard for me to force my hand away from my stomach, my baby's thoughts were becoming clearer every day. My baby loved when I touched my stomach and whenever I sang to them, I was constantly trying to do whatever it took to make them happy.

"I have finally been able to get a distinct reading on this darn muggle contraption, or ultrasound, to be more technical. So, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I grinned and nodded excitedly. I had been waiting for this moment for five months. I closed my eyes as Madame Pomfrey touched the machine to my stomach and searched for my baby. I could hear their heartbeat immediately and tears poured from my eyes. I looked to Iris who was also blubbering, I laughed at her emotion.

"Oh shut it Mel. What is it, what is it?" Iris asked excitedly.

Madame Pomfrey pushed her glasses further up her nose as she stared at the little screen. She smiled when she saw whatever it was she was looking for. I sealed my mind so I could be completely surprised.

"Well Melody, in four and half months, you'll be meeting your baby _girl_."

Iris's squeals of joy were louder than my own. I couldn't hold back my tears as I stared at the screen showing me my _daughter_. Iris began jumping up and down, muttering things about spoiling her niece. I covered my swollen stomach and stood up carefully and Iris hugged me tightly, her tears pouring from her eyes too. We both hugged Madame Pomfrey goodbye and I held my bag over my stomach as we left the hospital wing arm-in-arm.

"So when do you want to have your baby shower Mel? Probably in the near future since school is ending in three weeks. I was thinking-"

"Are you mental Iris? I'm not having a baby shower. Only a few of us even know about this baby, there is to be absolutely no baby shower."

Iris crouched down on her knees and moved my bag away from my stomach to hold it between her hands.

"Don't worry little one, I will be the best auntie you could imagine. I won't let your grumpy Mum spoil all the fun for us."

"Oh _great_ Iris, she adores you already. Now will you stand up? Someone could see you!"

As Iris stood up, a timid first year that I recognized from Gryffindor approached us. I stared at him confusedly until I realized he had a message for me.

"Yes? Out with it then?"

"Well-um-Professor Dumbledore-wants to see-you."

I patted the boy's shoulder and his cheeks flushed a bright red as he walked away from us. The nerves immediately fluttered in my stomach, I didn't know what he could want from me. I hoped he wasn't planning to interrogate me about _Draco_ , I couldn't bear that.

"I'll see you later Iris, and _no_ baby shower."

I pleaded.

Iris rolled her eyes as she started walking the opposite way of me. I headed towards Dumbledore's office slowly, hoping I could calm my nerves by the time I got there. I noticed I was beginning to waddle more as I walked, I held my bag tighter over my stomach.

Suddenly _Draco_ was speeding past me, nearly knocking me down. He looked back at me apologetically but kept walking. Suddenly _Harry_ flew through the Great Hall doorway, clearly pursuing Draco. I yanked his arm and his eyes immediately centered on my stomach. A growl erupted in his throat and he continued following Draco, breaking into a faster run. I chased them as quickly as I could, disregarding the fact that I was supposed to meet with Dumbledore. I focused exclusively on Harry's thoughts so it would easier to follow him without exerting too much energy. My baby did not particularly enjoy it when I was exhausted, she constantly wanted me alert. I stopped abruptly when I heard shouting coming from a boys' bathroom. I burst through the door as Harry was shouting a curse I had never heard before. I watched in complete shock as Draco collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from all over his body. I ran to Draco's side, screaming at Harry to find someone who could help—I was too horrified to try and help him myself. My hands were shaking as they hesitantly touched his body; they were instantly covered in blood. I gently held his head between my hands, trying to wake him, there was no response. His mind was completely empty of all thoughts and feelings.

"Stay with me Draco. Please-you can't leave me-please." I begged.

Suddenly Professor Snape was bursting through the bathroom door. He shoved me out of the way and held his hands over Draco's mangled body. He murmured an incantation I didn't recognize, I watched in awe as all the blood that had been flooding from Draco began absorbing back inside him. Draco's breathing was shallow and I focused my mind on his, he was thinking only of my face.

 _I'm here Draco_. I whispered inside my mind, because my voice had been long gone. Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped open and he frantically searched for me. He relaxed immediately once he saw me, I longed to hold his hand. Before I could move, Madame Pomfrey was rushing into the bathroom, prepared to take Draco to the hospital. Snape levitated Draco and Madame Pomfrey followed closely behind them.

"Relax Melody." Madame Pomfrey whispered harshly.

My hand dropped to my stomach immediately, my daughter was agitated, and her heart was thrumming frantically. Somehow she seemed to _know_ that her daddy was in danger and she was extremely distraught.

I followed Snape and Madame Pomfrey, pushing Harry out of my path. Harry was in complete shock and stood petrified as he replayed what happened over in his head. I struggled to keep up with Snape and Madame Pomfrey as they practically sprinted to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey hurriedly secured a section of the hospital wing and Draco was quickly hidden beneath the white partition. I jumped when bright flashes of colors and puffs of smoke began escaping from the top of the screen. Madame Pomfrey was working frantically to heal him, I refused to search her mind, I was terrified to hear something fatal.

I paced back and forth through the open space of the hospital wing, trying to calm down. Our daughter was so worried about Draco; I hummed softy attempting to soothe her quivering heart. Suddenly Iris and Hermione were bursting through the hospital wing entryway, their faces tense from anxiety. I practically jumped into their arms, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Draco-he-he-and _Harry_ -I don't know-"

Hermione and Iris forced me to sit down on one of the beds, Iris stroked my back and Hermione held tightly to my hand.

"You have to relax Mel, think of your daughter."

Iris hugged me tightly and rubbed my heaving shoulders. Hermione caressed my hand while my breathing returned to normal. I held onto my stomach and crooned a soft lullaby to my daughter. She instantly relaxed when Iris and Hermione placed their hands on top of my stomach too. Without warning, Madame Pomfrey pushed back the curtain and walked towards us, a serene look in her eyes.

"He's awake Melody."

It took me several moments to muster the courage to pull pack the partition and look at Draco. Hermione, Iris and Madame Pomfrey urged me to be brave as I looked back at them but my hands trembled as I closed the curtain behind me. I couldn't look into Draco's eyes at first, I was afraid of what I would see, of how bad his wounds were.

"Melody, it's alright. I'm healed now."

I hesitantly forced my eyes open to look at Draco, he looked _flawless_. He _was_ healed. His eyes were bright and his breathing was steady, he looked happy to see me. I exhaled deeply, completely relieved. He had looked so lifeless when they first brought him to the hospital. Our baby's heart was racing, she was overjoyed to be in the presence of her father, hearing his voice eased _her_ anxiety.

I sat down on the very edge of Draco's bed and he immediately stretched his hand towards mine, I grasped it cautiously. My heart skipped a beat, an ethereal feeling pulsed through me. I turned my face to hide my reddening cheeks, Draco's smile grew as he caressed my hand.

"You're here, you're really _here_. I thought I had been delusional when I heard your voice back in the bathroom, if I hadn't heard you, I may not have been able to open my eyes."

I smiled at Draco softly until I fully comprehended what he had said. He said he had _heard_ me tell him I was with him, but I had only been able to think that because I couldn't form any sentences at the time. _Can Draco read minds too?_

Suddenly Draco's eyes widened and he shot up in the bed in a panic. "Your-lips- _didn't_ move-but I- _heard_ -you! What the hell is going on?"

Draco's thoughts were racing uncontrollably, truly believing he had lost his mind. I grasped his hand tightly and scooted closer to him on the bed. All of this thoughts ceased as I squeezed his hand firmly.

"Calm down Draco, everything is fine. Somehow, you were able to hear _my_ thoughts. That's _never_ happened to me before, I didn't think it _ever_ would."

"What are you talking about Melody? Are you saying this is a common occurrence?" Draco shrieked.

"It's quite _rare_ actually. I've discussed this with Trelawney before, we've talked _a lot_ about my ability over the years. She's never encountered a telepath before."

I gazed into Draco's eyes as I recalled the conversation Professor Trelawney and I had about telepaths, I knew Draco could hear every word now.

-Two Years Ago-

 _"_ _A Romanian wizard and telepath was the first person in existence to have this kind of relationship with someone. And he called this relationship a 'mentale de obligaţiuni', a mental bond."_

 _"_ _But what is that exactly? I don't think I have a mental bond with anyone Professor…"_

 _"_ _Well of course not dear—it's very rare—although the existence of your kind is rare in itself. This bond is extremely exceptional. It's a bond you can only have with one person in life, one person in the world. The odds of you finding that person are beyond impossible. But not every telepath has a Professor like me—I shall keep an eye on it for you."_

 _"_ _But what does that mean? It just means I'll be really close to them?"_

 _"_ _Oh Heaven's no child—well yes you'll be very close to them—your relationship with this person will be completely unbreakable, and it will never end. You will forever be connected to this person. The most astounding aspect of this mental bond is you will be able to communicate mentally with them—they'll be able to hear_ _your_ _thoughts too. You could be on opposite ends of the world and_ _still_ _be able to communicate with one another. It's simply fascinating."_

 _"_ _Well that's—incredible—but how is this bond formed?"_

 _"_ _Well in the research I have done it seems that a significant event triggers the bond, and once it has been acknowledged it can never be destroyed. You'll be able to communicate mentally for as long as you live. But like I said the chances of you ever finding this person are very slim…"_

-Present Day-

Draco stared at me in complete bewilderment because he heard every word I thought.

"I am so confused." Draco said exasperatingly.

Tears threatened to leave my eyes as I stared at Draco. I was beaming and in complete disbelief.

"I didn't think I would ever find you." I whispered as I touched Draco's face.

" _Me_?"

I released Draco's face and held both of his hands tightly. "We have a mental bond now Draco. We'll be able to communicate within our minds for as long as we live."

"I'll be telepathic too?"

"With only _me_. We'll never be truly separated again because we'll _always_ have this way of communicating."

Draco grinned as he reached for my face now. I held my arm over my stomach firmly and I knew it was _our_ baby that had formed this unbreakable bond between Draco and me. I felt so relieved now knowing that Draco and I were never meant to be apart, not ever. Our relationship really _was_ our destiny.

Suddenly Draco was pressing his lips against mine. The feeling was filling the void I had in my heart since our separation. I didn't realize how greatly I had missed him until he was kissing me again.

 _I love you_ , I whispered inside my own mind. Draco pulled away and was beaming after he heard my voice in his thoughts.

"I love you too Melody, so much."

Draco's eyes were full of excitement, neither of us had been this happy in months. I squeezed his hands securely as he leaned his face closer to mine again.

"Listen Draco, I need to tell you something, it's rather important."

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes love. I'm perfectly fine. It's just-"

Madame Pomfrey poked her head through the curtain and cleared her throat, I couldn't finish my sentence. I sighed as Draco and I looked back at her.

"Melody, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you right away. I told him what's happened but he would like you to come to his office immediately."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to leave Draco right now but I didn't want Dumbledore to come to _us_. "Alright, I'll go now."

"But what about the important thing?" Draco asked quietly.

"It can wait Draco, I'll come back later. You rest now, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco teased as he slumped against his bed.

Madame Pomfrey slid past me and handed Draco a potion he was meant to drink. I looked back at him and smiled before closing the curtain, Hermione and Iris were still waiting anxiously. I linked my arms with theirs as we exited the hospital.

"It sounded like you were about to tell him Mel." Iris said.

"I know."

"Will you really come back later to do it?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know."

Before they could say anything else, I spotted Oliver a few meters ahead of us. I felt the urge to try talk to him. I didn't want to think about my reluctance to tell Draco anymore. I unhinged my arms from Iris and Hermione and called after Oliver. He ignored me.

"Oliver, _please_ wait. I _know_ you heard me."

I could hear Oliver groan and he threw his head back defeated and waited for me to catch up to him. He refused to turn around to face me so I spoke to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Oliver, _please_ forgive me. I need you."

Oliver turned around quickly and peered intensely into my eyes, forcing me to take a step back.

"Really? Because the entire damn school is buzzing about you and _Malfoy_ being back together. What could you possibly need _me_ for? You have your happy little family now."

"Well because I _haven't_ told Draco yet and I don't think that I will. I know it's a horrible secret to keep from someone but I won't be blinded by my feelings, I _can't_ be foolish. We all have our _suspicions_ about Draco and even though it kills me to lie to him, I can't risk the wrong people finding out about this baby."

Oliver snorted and shook his head. "I still don't see how I fit into your life."

"I _need_ you Oliver. I know it's not exactly how you want us to be, but I need your friendship. You've always listened to me so well, even at all hours of the night. You comfort me in a way no one else can. I _need_ you Oliver and I can't stand you hating me."

Oliver groaned but I could see the smile forming on his lips. "I don't hate you Mel, you know me better than that. But I suppose you're right, you _do_ need me, _someone_ needs to teach that child the proper way to play Quidditch someday."

Oliver grinned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I sighed as I embraced him securely, I was so happy to be on speaking terms again. I pressed my head against his chest and could heart his heart beating quickly. I knew then there was still an inkling of hope in his mind. I reluctantly pulled away, Oliver was beaming.

"I have to go see Dumbledore now, I'll see you later okay Oliver? Right?"

Oliver nodded and kissed my forehead gently. I could feel Oliver's eyes on my back as I continued walking to Dumbledore's office alone. Dumbledore opened the door for me before I had a chance to knock, he had been waiting for me. He pointed to the chair across from his desk and I sat down nervously, my heart was pounding hard against my chest. He smiled genuinely at me, his eyes centering on my stomach. I folded my arms over myself and waited for him to speak.

"Please don't hide your child for my sake Miss Everard."

I gasped. "How did you know Professor?"

"Well, after all of my years as Headmaster you become rather observant. You behavior has drastically changed this term, not to mention your performance in your lessons, that surprised me most so I knew there was something deeper going on. You seem to not make eye contact with anyone anymore, I imagine it's because you don't really want to be noticed. But there's no need to fear, you've hidden your child well and school will be ending in a matter of weeks. And you won't be returning will you?"

"No sir. I want to finish my education and become a Healer, but it's not _feasible_ as of now. I need to keep my daughter _safe_." I hesitated as I answered him, I was afraid I would reveal too much but I was unsure if there was anything he _didn't_ already know.

"It pains me to no end to see how unsafe Hogwarts has become Miss Everard and I expect next year may be even worse."

Dumbledore's voice wavered as he spoke but he smiled gently, he was afraid he had frightened me. I shook my head at his thoughts, I knew exactly what was coming. I had already accepted the inevitable.

"I expect your daughter is going to be quite impressive, with a mother such as yourself. I think she will blossom magnificently once it's her turn to attend Hogwarts. Now you are dismissed Miss Everard, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I wanted to take a moment to speak with you about your situation."

"Thank you Professor, for everything."

I gazed at Dumbledore, feeling terribly sorry about what Draco had tried to do to him. I despised those Death Eaters. Dumbledore smiled as he waved his door open for me.

" _Forgive_ him Melody, he is very deserving of it."

I turned back around to inquire what Dumbledore had meant, but he had vanished. My eyes glanced around his office and I frowned, knowing this was probably the last time I would ever set foot in Dumbledore's office as a student. I wondered if this would be the _last_ year Dumbledore would be Headmaster. I cringed at the thought. Why would _Dumbledore_ tell me to forgive Draco for _his_ murder, if that was what Draco had really been assigned to do? Draco wouldn't do it, he _couldn't_.

The door closed behind me and I wiped away the tears that had pricked the corners of my eyes as I walked down the spiral staircase back into the flow of students.

I mindlessly began wandering back towards the hospital wing. I had to see Draco again. I knew he would worry if I didn't come back as I had promised. I didn't know what I would tell him now. I knew it still wasn't safe for him to know about our daughter but I couldn't stand to be away from him anymore, I needed to be sure he was okay and that he would _remain_ okay once this term was over. I couldn't look after him anymore after this term since I wouldn't be returning, I wasn't sure _when_ I would see Draco again after the end of the year, especially if he _did_ follow through with what Voldemort had tasked him.

Draco was sleeping soundly as I approached his hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey watched me warily from her office, I waved once. I silenced _my_ mind as I sat beside Draco, it was an abnormal feeling for me. I touched Draco's hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he squeezed my hand firmly.

"Hi." Draco whispered as he ran the fingers of his other hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I could come back later?"

"Nonsense Melody. I'm happy you're back."

I nodded once and forced myself to return Draco's smile. I was unbelievably nervous after my conversation with Dumbledore. He had told me Draco was deserving of forgiveness but I couldn't bear the atrocity Draco was going to commit that _needed_ forgiving. I was terrified for him. Draco watched me carefully, noticing immediately that I wouldn't meet his gaze; he sat up in his bed and pulled me closer to him.

"What did you need to tell me Melody? You said it's important?"

I _couldn't_ tell Draco about our daughter yet, not while Voldemort and his Death Eaters were so close to ascending to complete power. I jumped when Draco touched my cheek gently, he dropped his hand immediately.

"You're not afraid of me, are you Melody? Please don't say you are. I couldn't bear that."

I stared into Draco's petrified eyes and shook my head rapidly. I laid my head against his chest and he sighed as he stroked my hair.

"I love you Melody, you know that don't you?" Draco asked bemusedly.

I stared at the ring Draco had given me at Christmas as I contemplated his question. I didn't doubt Draco's love for me for a single moment. I knew Draco loved me more than he had ever loved anyone. But his love didn't change what he had become _before_ our relationship began. And I was terrified of what was going to happen to Draco now. But _nothing_ could change my love for _him._

"I love you too Draco, I really do. I always will."


	24. Chapter 24

The final weeks of school passed by quickly, I was thankful. I longed for school to be over so I could be at my own home and not have to worry about anyone discovering my pregnancy. My daughter was continuing to grow each day, I could feel her movements regularly now and somehow I _knew_ she could sense my anxiety. I just wanted to go home.

While I loathed the idea of having to separate from Draco at the end of this term, our mental bond was making me unbelievably nervous. I feared that the more time I spent near Draco, the more likely he would realize I was _pregnant_. I was grateful that Madame Pomfrey had kept Draco in the hospital all this time, wanting to observe him until he was completely healed since she had never encountered the curse Harry had used against Draco.

I walked from the library to the Gryffindor common room as it began to get dark; it was eerily cold for being near the end of June. When I opened the door to the common room Hermione was pacing the floor, whispering to herself and waiting for _me_ to come back.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"It's Harry." Hermione mumbled.

My heart dropped into my stomach, I hadn't seen him in hours. I quickly searched through the cluttered thoughts in my mind to find Harry's, his had disappeared.

"Where is he?" I asked frantically. "I can't find his thoughts, he has to be far."

"I'm not sure Mel. He came to Ron and I completely hysterical, Dumbledore's taken him to seek a _Horcrux_. Ron is with Neville and Ginny standing guard at the Room of Requirement, I'm meant to be with Luna right now, guarding Snape's office. I'm not there now because I needed to warn _you_. Something is happening Mel, I don't know what but it has to be ghastly. Harry was crazed, I've never seen him like that. More members of the Order are meant to come but I don't know when."

My mind was spinning as I contemplated Hermione's words. I held my stomach tightly, this was _it_. Whatever Draco had done, it was all being executed _now_ , _tonight_. My knees buckled beneath me and I sank to the floor. Burning tears poured from my eyes as I thought of all the grave possibilities that could happen tonight. Hermione knelt beside me and tried to pull me to my feet, my body felt weighted, I couldn't move. I felt another pair of arms at my waist, I looked up to see _Oliver_ at my side.

"What's happened then? Is the Order here yet? Remus? Kingsley? Anybody?" Oliver asked quickly.

"Nobody that I know of, but I have to go Oliver. I can't leave Luna to fend for herself. You're safe now Mel." Hermione murmured to me. "Take care of her Oliver!"

I thought my head would implode as Oliver sat me down on the couch. My heart was pounding painfully against my chest, the tears wouldn't stop. Oliver's forehead was pressed firmly against mine, he was trying to shush me, to calm me down.

"Think of your daughter Mel. Picture her face, picture her eyes, and imagine yourself holding her. Shh." Oliver cooed.

I closed my eyes and attempted to do as Oliver suggested. I pictured her angelical, perfect face. Her crystal blue eyes. Even in just my imagination she looked so much like _Draco_. I imagined _him_ cradling her gently. I pushed the images from my mind, knowing they could never come true if _Draco_ was responsible for whatever would happen tonight.

As a fresh wave of tears rolled down my cheeks, Oliver and I both jumped up from the couch when we heard a loud _crash_ echoing through the corridors. Oliver drew his wand and raced to the common room door, I could hear my housemates jumping from their beds in a panic. Oliver cracked the door open and shrieks of hideous cackling flowed through the common room. I could hear glass shattering to pieces and a ferocious explosion coming from somewhere on the grounds. All I could think about was _Draco_. Where could he be? Why hadn't he tried to find me? Was he safe? Injured? _Dead_? Had they _killed_ him? I clutched my stomach tightly and attempted to calm down but even my daughter didn't like the idea of Draco being hurt or _worse_. I felt completely numb as Oliver pulled on my arm.

"C'mon Mel, we have to move!"

Oliver dragged me through the corridor towards his bedroom that neighbored the Gryffindor common room. He yelled his password and pulled me through his room. He frantically opened the closet door and shoved me inside of it.

"You stay _here_ Mel, you don't move from this spot until _I_ come for you. Do you hear me?"

"Oliver-no. You-you-can't leave-me here. You can't leave-us-here." I mumbled as I cradled my stomach.

"I have to Mel, it's the only way I can keep you both safe. I have to guard the corridors and make sure no one comes for you."

"Let's leave then, please. Take me somewhere. Anywhere."

"And Iris? We'll leave her here alone? Leaving is not an option right now Mel, so promise you'll stay here and stay silent."

"I-promise Oliver. But please, you _can't_ leave me!" I begged.

"I love you Mel! I'll come back for you."

Oliver placed both his hands on my cheeks and kissed me _hard_ on the mouth. It was aggressive and intense, I knew he was really struggling to leave me behind. He _wanted_ to take me and my daughter far away from this place but his conscious wouldn't allow him to, I _had_ to understand that even though I was extremely afraid. Oliver lingered on my mouth, desperately praying this _wouldn't_ be the last time he ever kissed me. I cringed at the thought of losing Oliver tonight and tears welled in my eyes.

Oliver sealed the closet door and I could hear his quick footsteps out of his bedroom. I sank to my knees and held them to my chest as tightly as I could. My daughter was extremely worried, I could feel her racing heartbeat within mine. I hummed a lullaby to her as best as I could, my voice breaking beneath my tears. I covered my ears to silence the unbearable noise that was occurring just outside the door, I prayed continuously for it to stop. I felt so helpless being locked inside Oliver's closet but I couldn't jeopardize my unborn daughter to assist with whatever was happening outside the door.

 _Melody_!

My heart dropped when I heard Draco's aching voice inside my mind.

 _Please listen to me Melody. Please forgive me. Promise me you can forgive me. I never wanted any of this. I only want you. Please forgive me._

 _Help me Draco. Please. Come find me and I can forgive you._

 _Just promise me Melody._

 _I promise._

Before I could say anything else to Draco his mind had disappeared completely. Tears poured from my eyes as I held _our_ daughter closer. What had Draco done? I suddenly felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head and I slumped against the wall of the closet, my arms fell to my sides. The images that entered my subconscious were horrifying, _Draco_ was running for his life.

My eyes snapped open as I heard footsteps outside the closet door. I remained motionless and completely silent, I had my wand but ultimately no real way to defend my daughter, I had already cornered myself by being hidden in this closet. I held my hand over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing. I held in my screams as the closet door blasted off its hinges. My body was in complete paralysis as I stared into the eyes of Remus Lupin, he held out his hands and lifted me into his arms. I collapsed against his chest from the overwhelming relief of leaving that closet _alive_. Remus carried me to the Great Hall and carefully set me down on top of one of the tables. My eyes widened when I saw how much damage had been inflicted on the Great Hall. Remus squeezed my shoulder gently and waved someone over, I couldn't look up from my lap to see who.

"MELODY!" Iris screeched as she sprinted to me and scrambled into my arms. "Thank bloody hell Remus found you! Oliver was completely incoherent when he tried to tell everyone where he had hidden you."

"Oliver? Where is he? Where's Draco? I _saw_ him, he was _running_. Where's Harry? And Hermione and Ron? Where's-"

"I'm right here Mel."

Oliver stumbled slightly as he walked to

Iris and I. He was holding a cloth against his head that had been stained by his blood. I jumped from the table and hustled towards Oliver. I held his cheeks between my hands and examined the wound, it was only bleeding slightly.

"You're bleeding." I barely managed to say as tears poured from my eyes.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm alright Mel. Only slightly banged up, it doesn't even hurt anymore. They're all gone now. We're all safe."

"Where's Hermione? And Ron? And _Harry_? Where's Harry?"

"We're here." Hermione said as she stood with Harry and Ron beside her.

I released Oliver and more tears rolled down my cheeks as I approached Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry looked utterly distraught. Ron's heart was aching too and Hermione was _relieved_ to see that I was okay.

"Dumbledore's gone." Hermione mumbled into my ear as she hugged me.

"Gone _where_?" I inquired.

I stared at their three agonized faces and shook my head rapidly. Dumbledore couldn't be _gone_.

"No, no. That-that-just-can't be-"

"It was _Snape_." Harry sputtered through his teeth. "I saw the entire thing. Your beloved _Draco_ was there. He was meant to murder him. But he-he-"

"He couldn't go through with it Mel." Hermione whispered.

"Did you _know_?" Harry spat. "Did you _know_ this entire time and _didn't_ bother to tell _us_? To tell _me_? He could be _alive_ Mel."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I shook my head. "I-I-had-spoken with- _Dumbledore_ -he-he hinted-that _Draco_ had been assigned something-dreadful, that he _couldn't_ do. I-didn't-know it would happen-anyways." I mumbled.

"Well Draco's gone with _them_. I _saw_ his Dark Mark." Harry sneered.

"He probably didn't have a choice Harry." Hermione mumbled sorrowfully.

"But he-he- _didn't_ -he- _didn't_ -"

Hermione shook her head, answering for Harry. Draco _hadn't_ gone through with assassinating Dumbledore, just like I suspected, just like even Dumbledore himself had asserted. Draco _wasn't_ a cruel, heartless murderer like Voldemort and his Death Eaters wanted him to be. I felt such relief in that, I felt like once this war was over, we may actually have a real chance at being a family because Draco _wasn't_ like the rest of them.

I clutched my stomach tightly as I thought of the inevitable _punishment_ that would come to Draco because he hadn't assassinated Dumbledore like he had been tasked. Draco had been running for his life while fleeing from Hogwarts, I prayed he would continue to _live_ wherever he ended up.

Oliver rubbed my shoulders comfortingly as tears of worry rolled down my cheeks. Draco _had_ to be okay. Our daughter would _need_ him someday, and _I_ needed her to know him. Iris stepped in front of me and held my cheeks tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks too.

"Remember your daughter Mel, you have to calm down. Everything will be okay." Iris assured me.

Oliver wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and stroked my hair with his other hand. My friends that surrounded us whispered soothing words to me, hoping I could calm down.

"Will everything ever be okay again?"

They all looked away from my eyes as doubt filled theirs. With Dumbledore gone, they all felt like the odds were against us. They _couldn't_ answer my question.

The following days were spent in sorrowful silence, painful tears and tight embraces. The one hurting most of all was _Harry_. He sat unmoving for days on end as we waited for Dumbledore's funeral to occur.

Hogwarts was eerily quiet, every inch of this place was a sad reminder of Dumbledore's impact here. I would never set foot on the grounds without thinking of him and the atrocity that had happened to him.

I sat beside Harry as I had the last three days. He had finally dozed off after days of unrest and his head was resting on top of mine as he slept. Harry's hand held mine firmly as he rested, even _unconscious_ he didn't want me to leave, and I didn't.

I hadn't realized I had nodded off too until I was being prodded gently. I snapped my eyes open but remained still, not wanting to disturb Harry. Hermione was crouching in front of me holding a plate of food out to me. I shook my head slowly and held tighter onto Harry.

"Mel, I haven't seen you eat. You _need_ to eat." Hermione insisted.

"I'm fine Hermione." Though I really felt starving, I knew my daughter needed the nourishment.

Hermione shoved the plate into my lap anyways and squeezed mine and Harry's hands. I couldn't bear to separate from Harry now, not when I knew _exactly_ how badly Harry was hurting. And I couldn't help the overwhelming _guilt_ I felt. I _should_ have told Harry, I should have told _someone_. Dumbledore may still be alive if I had. Draco had already incriminated himself by fleeing with the Death Eaters, I hadn't protected _anyone_ by keeping Draco's secret.

Harry turned his head to the opposite side of the couch and settled against the cushion. I kissed his shoulder gently. I gasped when I could see Oliver watching us carefully from the corner of the room. He was brooding because I had been giving _Harry_ so much attention. Harry was my dearest friend and after the funeral was over I wasn't sure when I would see him again since he'd be leaving school to hunt for remaining Horcruxes. I released Harry's hand and tried to stand up so I could attempt to console Oliver. Harry pulled on my hand again and I sat back down.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked sleepily.

I gestured towards Oliver and Harry looked back at him, Oliver looked away from us immediately and stalked off towards Hermione and Ron.

"Don't go." Harry pleaded as he picked the bread off my plate.

I smiled meekly and nodded and settled back against the couch. Harry tore the bread in half and handed me a piece.

"Eating is good." I stated simply.

"Out of nerves only. I can't even taste anything right now. Loads of people will be here today."

"Yeah I suppose."

I knew countless people would be coming to Hogwarts today to attend Dumbledore's funeral, but the one person I wanted to see most wouldn't be attending and that was _Draco_. Draco's mind had been dead silent since Dumbledore's death and I wasn't sure if I would ever hear from him again.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly as he glanced at my stomach.

I pulled my blanket tighter around Harry and me and shrugged my shoulders. "I feel like I should be sent to Azkaban for being an accomplice to all of this."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. I was relieved for this reaction even though Harry had made me realize my part in Dumbledore's death in the first place. Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest, he kissed my hair softly.

"I can't _imagine_ what would have happened to you had the Death Eaters found out you knew of their plan. You may not be sitting here right now."

"But Dumbledore might be. I would sacrifice myself to save him." I whispered.

"And that's why you're here Mel. You are the most selfless person I know, you're brilliant. I'm still in disbelief about this whole thing but Dumbledore _knew_ what he was doing, this was part of some plan he'd already determined. He didn't have to bind me, I could have fought those Death Eaters off, but he didn't want me to. This _isn't_ your fault Mel."

"I think _I'll_ die anyways too." I whispered as tears welled in my eyes.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Harry asked as he pulled away from me and gaped into my eyes.

"If Draco was assigned to kill Dumbledore and _couldn't_ do it, I'm sure he'll be in trouble for that. Who knows what he'll tell _them_ to escape any punishment. I'm the _only_ telepath that I know, other than my mother, and we both know what happened to her."

Harry touched my hair and stared me directly in the eyes. "That's why you're going to leave here after the funeral and stay hidden. You're a brilliant witch Mel, you are able to defend yourself without a wand, that's not something many can do. They won't find you. And once you're seventeen in August, they'll have no way of tracking you anymore. You'll be okay as long as you stay smart. And I imagine Oliver will be around to help protect you, Iris and your daughter."

Tears welled in my eyes again as I touched Harry's scraped chin. "Who will protect _you_ Harry?"

" _I_ will. I'm the Chosen One after all." Harry said with a small laugh.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged Harry tightly. But the tears rolled down my cheeks as I attempted to let go, I didn't want to. I wanted Harry to come with me too. I _knew_ he had a very important job to do but I couldn't stand leaving him behind when I went off to find safety for my family.

"I wish I could go with you." I whispered against Harry's shoulder.

"You're a mum now Mel, home and out of harm's way is where you need to be." Harry said as he stroked my back.

When Harry and I pulled away I realized that every pair of eyes in the common room were on us. But I only looked at the eyes that were most important to me. Hermione's were filled with tears as she watched us, Ron felt sorry Harry would have to leave with them, Ginny was unmistakably jealous and Oliver was troubled by our close friendship.

"It's time to go." Hermione whispered gently.

Harry nodded and helped me stand up. I adjusted my black tunic and pulled my black boots back on. I straightened Harry's tie, he smiled gently and reached for my hand. We each held out our spare arm and our closest friends linked theirs with ours and we walked out of the common room together.

The Black Lake was as still as I had ever seen it. The clouds were dreary and gray, as if even the elements were saddened by Dumbledore's death. Rows of golden chairs were surrounding the Black Lake, facing a white marble table. Hundreds of people were sitting in the chairs, I hardly recognized anyone. Merpeople from the Black Lake were resting on the shores, their tails still dipped into the water. I looked out amongst the tall trees and could see all the Centaurs standing behind them, their heads bowed sorrowfully. I held tightly onto Harry with one hand and Hermione with my other hand as the ceremony began.

Quiet tears rolled down my cheeks as the funereal proceeded. I found myself unable to focus on what anyone was speaking. I was utterly saddened by this loss and though Draco hadn't committed it himself, he had been a part of this heinous act. I couldn't believe I could love someone who could do such a horrid thing. I couldn't understand why Dumbledore would tell me to _forgive_ him.

I still held tightly onto Harry's hand as I wiped tears away. Hagrid was carrying Dumbledore to his final resting place. His lifeless body was draped in dark purple velvet with golden stars stitched onto it, a cloak once believed to have been worn by Merlin himself. I gasped as Hagrid set him down upon the grave. This _couldn't_ be real. I needed to wake myself up from this unbearable nightmare. But as I looked on both sides of me and saw _everyone_ shedding _real_ tears that I couldn't be dreaming.

There wasn't a single dry eye amongst the crowd as the funeral finished. I stood some distance away from Harry, as we _all_ did, as he paid his final respects to Dumbledore. He was completely devastated. I couldn't imagine the near impossible feat he would have to face while mourning this loss.

After the reception had finished and all the special guests had gone, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I stood in the quiet corridors. Oliver and Iris watched from a distance. Harry had been _right_ , I didn't think Oliver would be leaving my side anytime soon.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at their three beautiful faces. I had done enough crying. But I couldn't help but be emotional not knowing _when_ or _if_ I would see my best friends again. I hugged them each tightly for the third time, I lingered in Hermione's arms. I couldn't imagine having my daughter without her here.

"Take care of yourself." Hermione sobbed as she touched my stomach.

Hermione jumped as my daughter pressed her foot against her hand. "She loves her Aunt already. Stay safe, she'll be waiting to meet you." I blubbered.

Hermione hugged me again, I held tightly to her shirt. I _couldn't_ let her go. I couldn't let go knowing this may be the last time we ever see each other. Hermione and I stood for several minutes, crying in each other's arms. This was the _hardest_ goodbye for me. I pulled away reluctantly when I felt Harry's hands on each of our shoulders.

"It's nearly dark. You better go now Mel. You need to get to safety." Harry muttered anxiously.

I nodded as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "I love you guys, _always_. Try to keep in touch when you can, I'll be listening for you. I wish we could see each other this summer but it's best if I stay hidden, if _we_ stay hidden." I said while cradling my stomach.

They each nodded but I _knew_ contact would be limited because now they couldn't risk their location ever being found out, neither could I. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist as they began to walk, she couldn't bear to say goodbye anymore. I held onto Harry's sleeve as he tried to join them. I brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead and touched his undeniable scar.

"You hear this Boy Who Lived, you are the most incredible and bravest man I know. Our world is _so_ lucky to have you. You _will_ be great, _you_ will succeed. _I_ believe in you, we _all_ do."

Harry nodded and leaned his face into my hand. I kissed him on each cheek and lightly on the lips. Whether I wanted to or not, I _loved_ Harry. He was my closest friend, he was my family, and he held a large part of my heart and _always_ would. As much as I loathed having to part ways, I had the utmost faith in him. I always had, I always would, _always_.

**Please continue with Melody Everard's story in the sequel named "Distance". The first chapter will be posted soon. A huge thank you to J.K. Rowling for providing such amazing characters that inspired my fanfiction!**


End file.
